The Prophesy of the Hunt
by KMGrady
Summary: Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Black Canary, Batgirl and other heroines find themselves potential targets of an arrogant and unknown foe. Is it a cruel game he's playing or are there more dangerous, far-reaching consequences?
1. A Little Bird Told Me ...

Disclaimer - This is a non-profit effort. No copyright infringement is intended. My story is written out of an affinity and respect for the characters involved.  
  
A few words about 'The Prophesy of the Hunt' are in order before getting to the text itself. This tale is a work in progress. The plan is to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. This method differs from other stories of mine which were each posted in their entirety. I considered waiting until I was done with this whole story before the unveiling, but I'm deriving a great deal of enjoyment out of writing it and decided to share it with you in stages. I'm gambling that you will like what you are reading enough to return for subsequent chapters.  
  
I will also note, cryptically so as not to give away the plot, that this story is not always what it may seem. I suspect that some readers may, at times, question my depictions of their favorite heroines. I ask that you trust in my handling of the characters. It will be a rough and wild ride, but I think you'll ultimately find it to be well worthwhile.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
******************  
  
The Prophesy of the Hunt  
  
Initially it is indiscernible background noise, virtually drowned out by a steady, mechanized hum. As her body materializes within the transport chamber, the sights and sounds around her increase in clarity. She steps out into the dimly lit and deserted reception area of the famed Justice League satellite. Her destination is the nearby conference room, and judging by the chaotic flood of voices battling to have the floor, they have started without her.  
  
Mere minutes ago, Wonder Woman was preparing to embark upon a nice romantic weekend getaway. Her long overdue plans were interrupted by the convening of an impromptu JLA meeting. Having just recently pulled a double shift on monitor duty to free up her schedule, the heroine is not pleased. She understands, however, that JLA membership involves sacrifices. Diana momentarily pauses before entering the room. The Amazon collects her thoughts and makes a concerted effort to disguise her disappointment.  
  
There is the full contingent of league members in attendance, with the exceptions of the mysterious Phantom Stranger and inactive members J'Onn J'Onnz and Snapper Carr. Concern is evident on the faces of all, but several attendees are particularly agitated. While it is nothing unusual to see an outspoken Green Arrow, it is rare to see Ollie's soul mate, Black Canary, following suit. The typically reserved Thanagarian couple of Hawkman and Hawkgirl are also visibly incensed as is Shayera's closest friend, Zatanna.  
  
Wonder Woman is puzzled as she attempts to make sense of the disjointed babble. Her arrival goes unnoticed for several moments before the Elongated Man approaches. Having switched monitor assignments with the princess, Ralph Dibney alone is aware of Diana's aborted weekend cruise. Empathizing, he quietly apologizes for her misfortune. "Under other circumstances I would have respected your privacy, Diana." Dibney begins. "I'm afraid you have to be in on this one, because it really pertains to you as much as anyone else here."   
  
Others start to recognize the Amazon's presence. Within a matter of seconds, all eyes are suddenly focused upon her. Before the confused heroine can utter a sound, she finds herself on the defensive. "She's a big reason why we're in this mess!" Green Arrow snaps while singling out Diana. "Wonder Woman struts around the world in her star-spangled underwear. Is it any wonder some mega-powerful psycho thinks of super heroines as stalking material?"   
  
Several Leaguers stand up to challenge the archer's pointedly harsh comments. Dinah begins to ridicule him, but Green Arrow already understands his mistake. "Look, I'm sorry Diana." Ollie humbly admits. "I'm upset, but I shouldn't be taking things out on you." The Amazon accepts her colleague's apology, but she is far more concerned with his reference to a psychotic stalker. She insists that cooler heads prevail and asks to be briefed on the situation.  
  
*****  
  
Black Canary explains to the entire group the disturbing events from this afternoon ...   
  
The day starts off routinely enough until I receive word of a hostage situation at the Schwartz Tower. Five illegal aliens are holding a half dozen immigration officials on the 25th floor. Their demands include American citizenship for themselves and comrades back home, immunity from prosecution, and steady, honest employment. The situation is tense and could easily take a catastrophic turn, but it is clear that these men are not hardened criminals. They want what is best for their families. Their desperation has led them to a very bad and atypical course of action.   
  
Banking on their inherent decency, I am able to diffuse the matter without incident. The men surrender peacefully with the condition that, regardless of their own punishments, the welfare of their kin is taken into consideration. The hostages are shaken, but otherwise unharmed. I figure the crisis has been averted when the police negotiator learns of additional trouble on the unoccupied 29th floor. Allegedly part of the same militant group, one rebellious individual seeks a better deal. Claiming to have an innocent woman at gunpoint, he insists upon an immediate, face to face negotiation with only Black Canary.  
  
Expecting a temperamental and passionate individual, I opt for the direct approach to reduce the risk of further inciting him. From the moment I step off of the elevator, I realize I've been had. Standing before me is a large, athletic male dressed in black spandex. Fair-haired and Caucasian, he is clearly not affiliated with the others. There is no hostage; rather this is a sinister trap laid for me by a completely unfamiliar foe. The elevator cable snaps behind me, causing the whole assembly to plummet to the bottom of the shaft. The exit doors are all barricaded shut. Clearly, I am going to be forced to fight my way out.  
  
Wearing a smug grin, my captor relishes the moment. Calling himself Phranyx, he takes a perverse pride in trapping me and appears anxious to provoke a confrontation. Before doing so, however, he feels compelled to enlighten me as to his purpose. The arrogant creep spells out the ground rules for a sinister game he intends to play with the heroines of the world. He proclaims that he will capture three unspecified super heroines after besting each of them in battle. There is to be no interference by third parties. His lone assurance is that his targets will all be afforded "a fighting chance." Phranyx offers no explanation for his bizarre scheme nor does he reveal his intentions should he indeed abduct three of us.  
  
The villain anticipates my retort, that being the inevitable response of the super heroic community. He confidently asserts that we must all conform to his whims. Super heroines are to maintain their customary levels of activity without the intervention of colleagues. Phranyx vows that he possesses the means to inflict mass devastation throughout the globe should we refuse to comply. To support his boast, he directs my attention to the presence of explosives strategically planted within the building. There are enough C4 charges to lay waste to a city block; therefore I have no choice but to engage him in his pathetic concept of sport.  
  
Looking for a quick ending to this sordid situation, I resort to my canary cry. A wide dispersal assault will be fruitless because my opponent is prepared for such. Instead, a concentrated blast of sound disrupts the molecules within his hand-held detonator. To his apparent surprise, the device shatters, thus eliminating the immediate threat to the public.  
  
I've faced more over-sized, super-villain wannabes in my career than I care to remember and that's exactly what I figure this guy is. Muscular and cocky while hiding behind weapons, he seems exposed without them. He backs up a couple steps as I press my attack. I open with a kick to his mid-section and follow with a precision right-handed chop to the back of the head. Phranyx drops to the floor with a thud. The fight, if you actually want to call it that, is over. I can hardly believe it was so easy.  
  
I immediately bind my unconscious foe with telephone wire. The explosives must still be carefully removed. As I rise to inform the authorities, Phranyx suddenly springs into action. He effortlessly snaps his bonds and tackles me before I can react. Using his size advantage, he pins me to the floor and applies a vicious strangle hold to my throat. His free hand slithers behind the base of my skull where he quite deliberately relieves me of my blond wig. Struggling to breathe, it takes all of my strength and skill to flip Phranyx off of me. By now he has seen the face of Dinah Lance. My wig has been shredded, meaning that my secret identity will be further compromised should I escape his clutches via the lower levels.   
  
I must end this thing now. Using my focused canary cry, I collapse an overhead light fixture onto him. He shucks the fragmented debris but not before I am able to apply a restraining hold. Using leverage, I wrestle my larger opponent to the ground and succeed in dislodging one of his specially designed earplugs. Now vulnerable to my sonic cry, he is swiftly overcome.  
  
Alas, he has a back up plan in place in the event of failure. His body is enveloped by a bright white energy which transports him away from the scene. Apparently adhering to his twisted sense of honor, he concedes defeat in this round and spares the city from retaliation. The explosives vanish along with Phranyx, thus leaving no evidence with which to trace him.  
  
Fortunately for Dinah Lance, Phranyx has turned the 29th floor into a fortress which the police struggle to penetrate. From behind the cover of solidly fused doors, I allay the officers' concerns and assure them that the danger has passed. Having developed a good working relationship with the local force, they trust in my judgment. My request for a wide berth is granted without question and I covertly slip out of the Schwartz Tower unseen.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman applauds Black Canary for her handling of this strange encounter, but she shares the group's concern over this dangerous new villain. The mysterious Phranyx has penetrated Dinah's true identity. He is devious and brazen. In addition to the verbal explanation provided to Black Canary, the villain has also dispatched e-mail to the Justice League and Teen Titans detailing his grandiose agenda. Indications are that he will employ extraordinary means to carry out his plans, which could result in disastrous consequences for as many as three noble super heroines.  
  
A video conference is initiated with the Teen Titans. The heroines and their significant others are very perturbed by the prospect of a sexually motivated super-psychopath. Opinions vary as to the proper course of action. Prevailing theory is that Wonder Woman will almost certainly be one of Phranyx's targets, because she is universally thought of as the foremost super heroine. Black Canary is also deemed a probable choice due to today's run-in. The third candidate is uncertain.  
  
Based on the premise that she is on Phranyx's hit list, Wonder Woman passionately argues that they should try to dictate the time and place by drawing him out of hiding. The Amazon proposes a worldwide announcement where she dares the villain to engage her in combat. Many support Diana's plan, but there is also strong opposition. Publicizing this threat projects an image of vulnerability for the super heroines. Even if it succeeds in flushing Phranyx out into the open, criminals everywhere will be inspired by the prospect that super heroines, and by extension super heroes, can be intimidated and manipulated by such pressure tactics.   
  
The Batman believes it is best to operate from an impression of strength and calm. He advises a prudent approach with a contingency in place in the event that Phranyx does capture his three women. The hero has already investigated the crime scene at Schwartz Tower and he uncovered very little useful evidence for determining the identity of their mysterious quarry. They know precious little about this man other than that he is very dangerous. This places even Wonder Woman at a disadvantage. It would therefore be best not to expedite impending encounters so as to allow more time to identify him.   
  
Following his mentor's line of reasoning, Nightwing contributes an additional thought. The Titans' leader warns that they may be drawing an incorrect conclusion in classifying Phranyx as deviant psycho. Dick acknowledges that there is just cause to presume such, but he suggests that everyone remain open-minded to the possibility that his motivations are of a completely different nature. They won't know for sure until further information on Phranyx's identity can be attained.  
  
Wonder Woman and her fellow heroines reluctantly agree with the Batman's recommendation. For now, they will go about their usual business while remaining extra cognizant of threats. Realizing that the female members of the JLA and Teen Titans aren't the only potential victims, it is agreed that independent heroines such as Supergirl, Batgirl, Jesse Quick and Huntress will be apprised of the situation. 


	2. The Chase For Batgirl

The wind smacks relentlessly against her pretty, yet determined face. Her curly red hair dances haphazardly while her purple and yellow cape whips furiously behind her. The velocity of her motorcycle increases with no apparent limit in sight. 70 miles per hour ... 80 ... 90. "This is getting far too risky!" a nervous Batgirl thinks to herself as her speedometer soars past 100 mph. A stolen red Corvette leads the perilous chase on Interstate 27 outbound from Gotham City. Fortunately traffic is light at the pre-rush hour time of 3 P.M., but given the high speed of the chase, catastrophe grows ever probable.   
  
As Batgirl contemplates the critical situation, recent events leading up to this moment cascade within her mind. Several minutes earlier, she and the Batman responded to a police emergency from Kane Savings and Loan. This is the fifth bank heist perpetrated by the "Hit and Run Club" in the past month and each crime has escalated in violence. Several innocent citizens and one patrolman were injured in the last one. Today, the criminals have resorted to murder. Two security guards were killed and several patrons seriously injured.   
  
There are four male members of the nefarious 'Hit and Run Club". For the first time, their teamwork has been shattered. One of the bandits was shot attempting to escape. He and a partner are trapped in the bank and have taken captives. The other two grabbed an elderly gentleman as a hostage and reached their getaway car with the loot. Batman and Batgirl arrived at the bank from opposite directions as the thugs were escaping. The Darknight Detective instructed Batgirl to pursue the fleeing car while he handles the crisis inside the bank.  
  
Bullets whiz by the speeding crime fighter as the desperate crooks begin firing wildly out the windows. Barbara Gordon faces a great quandary. Continuing the chase puts herself and innocent bystanders at risk, but she is certain that the old man will be killed if she backs off. The heroine feels she has no recourse but to employ the tire disabling weapon in her ingenious Batgirl-cycle. She hesitates to do so, because the device is only meant to be used early in a pursuit to prevent the suspect from attaining top speeds.   
  
The daring heroine zeroes in on her target while maintaining her breakneck pace. She fires two rounds which strike the left and right rear wheels respectively. The pellets imbed themselves in the tires and immediately begin to decompose the rubber from the inside out. The inner tube ruptures first, causing rapid loss of air in both rear tires. The Corvette slows as it loses traction and maneuverability. Batgirl darts into the outside lane to gain a better angle at the front of the getaway vehicle. She fires a third shot which deftly takes out the left front tire. The crazed driver momentarily attempts to continue the escape, but soon recognizes the futility and pulls the auto over to the roadside.  
  
Batgirl gravely fears for the hostage's life. She skids her motorcycle to a stop directly behind the car. The heroine leaps off her bike and acrobatically dives feet first directly through the back windshield of the Corvette. Her double-footed kick clobbers the gunman holding the elderly man. The panic stricken driver flees on foot. He has both a gun and a fifty yard head start. Undeterred, Batgirl sprints after the cowardly killer. She courageously and skillfully avoids his frantic gunshots and routinely subdues the thug.   
  
Having bound her two prisoners, Batgirl once again checks on the condition of the senior citizen. The tall, heavyset man stands outside the car, but seems unsteady on his feet. The heroine gently takes his hand and wraps her right arm around his hips to support his weight. As she eases him towards the car, he innocently slips his hand behind her back. To her astonishment, he unhooks and swipes her utility belt while simultaneously shoving her to the ground! Grinning mischievously, he whips a small grenade out of his coat pocket and hurls it directly at her motorcycle. The explosion is deafening. Barbara's prized Batgirl-Cycle is totaled and the Corvette is heavily damaged.  
  
A disbelieving Batgirl looks on as the "old" man removes a fake mustache, sideburns and wig, thus revealing a much younger, powerful individual. "Phranyx, I presume?" the heroine queries in disgust and amazement. "Very good my dear!" the villain lauds. "Since you know of me, we can dispense with tedious introductions and get right down to business!"  
  
Phranyx charges the incredulous heroine. She promptly stops his forward momentum with a sharp right-footed kick to the sternum. Reeling, the villain appears vulnerable to yet another kick but he recovers with a swiftness unanticipated by the crime-fighter. He catches her right leg before the blow connects and pulls her off her feet. Batgirl lands violently hard on the highway pavement. Her upper back and shoulder blades take the initial brunt of the fall, followed by the back of her head.  
  
Barbara Gordon is accustomed to pain, for it comes with the territory. The normal person would, at minimum, be temporarily incapacitated after such a punishing impact. In her case, she instinctively rises to her feet in self-defense, assessing her injury status in the process. Judging from prior experiences, she is very lucky. She retains her full range of motion. Her headache suggests a mild concussion, but there seem to be no broken bones.  
  
The callous rogue shows no mercy as he presses his advantage. He snags the heroine's cape as she attempts to elude his advances and clear her head. Her 125 pound frame is yanked back towards her attacker. Not content upon merely grabbing firm hold of the Gothamite, Phranyx delivers a vicious left forearm to the jaw. Batgirl drops to the roadway, blood spurting from her nose and mouth.  
  
Despite her pain and growing predicament, Babs Gordon continues to fight. Surrender is not an option. Throughout this brief skirmish, she has analyzed her assailant's strategies in the hope of uncovering weaknesses. It is very significant that Phranyx made it a point to eliminate her motorcycle and utility belt at the outset. Evidently, the villain considers her devices to be the principal facet of her crime fighting; without these assets at her ready, he presumes superiority over her. Phranyx has astounded her with his cunning and quickness; she must now surprise him with her strength and toughness.   
  
The vile criminal is convinced that he has defeated his quarry. Before carting off his first celebrated trophy, however, his ego requires that he further embarrass the gallant female. In front of an ever increasing throng of motorists and onlookers, he applies a choke-hold around the neck and shoulders of the prone heroine. His fingers slide underneath her dark mask and he begins to remove her cowl. In noble defeat, she will not even be granted the dignity of preserving her true identity.   
  
Opportunistic novice photographers anticipate the historic unveiling of Batgirl. With her precious mask partially doffed, the heroine retaliates with an elbow to the belly. She springs upright and whirls to face her startled foe. Her cowl is awkwardly positioned such that the eye slits are too high for her to see directly ahead. Partially blinded yet undaunted, she attacks with formidable passion. Batgirl unleashes a furious barrage of punches, each one landing with brutal precision. Phranyx withstands the initial flurry but the heroine never allows him an opportunity to recover. After a dozen potent blows, the villain collapses at the very feet of an opponent half his weight.   
  
The roadside gathering roars its approval at having witnessed the hometown heroine's triumph. Batgirl ignores the well-deserved plaudits. She recovers her utility belt and secures titanium steel handcuffs about the wrists of Phranyx. The Batman pulls up in the Batmobile after having successfully handled the situation at the bank. He is astonished to discover that his colleague has not only corralled the bank robbers, but also the notorious Phranyx. The villain is not about to be taken into custody however. As he had done during his failed encounter with Black Canary, he invokes a remote teleportation device which whisks him away in a matter of seconds. 


	3. A Fatal Attraction

The soothing hot water caroms off her chest and flows down her back. It caresses her legs and swirls about her feet, tickling her toes. This extraordinary young woman has been known to enjoy an occasional bath is molten lava. Curiously enough, however, she finds an ordinary shower to be most relaxing. As the water rolls off her person and down the drain, it uncannily seems to take her tensions along with it.  
  
Supergirl's mind wanders as she steps out of the shower. Her cousin Superman's Fortress of Solitude provides the ideal retreat in the aftermath of a very trying week. Twenty year old Kara typically juggles a challenging schedule, but in recent days her dual identities of college student and super heroine have been extra demanding. A crucial deep space mission occupied Supergirl for the better part of the week, thus precluding Linda Danvers of much needed study time during finals week. This resulted in an all night cram session followed by grueling exams in Calculus and Psychology.  
  
Her Kryptonian metabolism not only affords her remarkable powers but equally amazing stamina. Physically, Kara rarely needs to rest. Her mind does require regular sleep however. Cousin Kal, a mature adult male, must sleep about once every two weeks. Kara is still growing and adjusting to her powers; therefore her slumber intervals are more frequent. She habitually dozes twice per week, but can push herself for seven or eight days if need be.  
  
Linda Danvers yearned for well deserved rest upon completing the last of her exams two hours ago. Her down time was delayed however by troublesome reports of a monster in the Florida Everglades region. The girl of steel dutifully responded to the distress call and found herself face to face to the hideous swamp creature, Solomon Grundy. An occasional foe of her cousin's, Grundy's great strength and rage proved a formidable challenge. Supergirl engaged the beast in battle, preventing him from reaching nearby towns. Kara fought Grundy to a standstill until Superman arrived to sway the balance. Together, the Kryptonians subdued the menace.  
  
Kara feels better now having washed the disgusting swamp muck off of her person. "Solomon Grundy is one filthy brute!" she thinks to herself as she towels off. The heroine dons a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Slightly refreshed, she decides to quickly review the file on the bizarre villain Phranyx, whom Kal has twice warned her about. Supergirl scoffs in disgust at the apparent audacity of this newcomer, but she privately questions why the JLA is so concerned about him. "Phranyx couldn't handle Black Canary or Batgirl." Kara reasons. "I shouldn't have any trouble if decides to mess with me!"  
  
After a small snack, the Kryptonian retrieves her super costume from the washing machine. A low intensity dose of heat vision dries her indestructible outfit in seconds. The tired heroine surveys her cleaned signature garb with approval, for there remain no signs of her messy brawl with Grundy. She sets her costume on a chair, turns out the lights and lies down.   
  
Before she can drift off to sleep, Kara abruptly springs to her feet. The lights flash back on as she whirls around and confirms her sudden realization that she is not alone. "It's about time you noticed me Supergirl." Phranyx grins. He clutches her cape, which only moments ago she had placed at her very bedside. The villain seems to dare the astonished heroine to reclaim it. "Stealing your cape was child's play. I trust that stealing you will at least be a slight challenge?" he goads.  
  
The tranquil haven which is the Fortress of Solitude has been violated. Her guard down, she knows not how long her unscrupulous adversary has been here. Kara is livid. "Is this how you derive your pleasure, by eavesdropping on women in the shower?!" she snaps at the interloper. "Don't flatter yourself, young lady!" the villain condescendingly retorts. "You're sweet on the eyes, but it's your awesome powers and abilities which I've come for!"   
  
Her overwhelming temptation is to charge the vile intruder and overcome him quickly. Kara forces herself to act with restraint, however, for she is justifiably wary of this mysterious foe. The villain has not only found the secret location of the Fortress of Solitude, but he has also penetrated its security measures. Intruder sensors have not been tripped, nor did she detect him with her keen super senses. Supergirl believes herself to be physically superior to the invader, but he may well own hidden advantages.  
  
Supergirl maintains her distance while training invisible heat vision beams on the villain's right hand. He suddenly shrieks in pain and releases his grip upon her dangling cape. Phranyx retreats down the corridor and out into Superman's museum area. Kara performs a lightning fast change into her super garb and races after him. Phranyx stands innocently in front of the statues of Kal-El's biological parents, Jor-el and Lara. The intruder appears to be hiding a surprise means of attack behind his back, but Kara's x-ray vision indicates nothing. She cautiously approaches the seemingly carefree villain when she begins to notice a feeling of weakness. This sensation is not new to her, for it is unmistakably the effect of Kryptonite radiation.  
  
To her horror, Supergirl realizes that Phranyx has penetrated her cousin's Kryptonite vault, which is used to safely contain the Earth's known supply of the deadly element. Her foe has strategically planted chunks of it throughout the fortress. A large allotment is positioned at the entrance so as to preclude the heroine from escaping the indoor battleground. With the ill effects increasing, Supergirl quickly scans her immediate surroundings to locate the Kryptonite within closest proximity. She looks to take the fight to her enemy while best distancing herself from the lethal rocks scattered throughout the site. Oddly, there isn't nearly as much of the compound close by as she expects to find given her level of discomfort.   
  
Phranyx gloats at the unnerved Supergirl. Sensing her confusion and growing anxiety, the pompous villain proudly explains what he surely believes to be the means of her demise. Having discovered this secret sanctuary, Phranyx has had free access to the Fortress of Solitude for the past week. In that time, he has unlocked many of its secrets, including the Kryptonite supply and the phantom zone projector. His unauthorized visits have also afforded him the opportunity to sabotage the water supply. Laced with a tasteless and odorless chemical mixture, the water now has a temporary, yet disastrous effect upon Kryptonian physiology. It causes Supergirl's body to attract Kryptonite radiation, much like a magnet or lightning rod.   
  
Kara has no reason to doubt his diabolical explanation. She is weakening at an alarming rate and pain begins to emanate throughout her spine. The heroine staggers as she reaches her smug adversary. Supergirl grabs Phranyx by the collar and backs him into Lara's figure. Unfortunately, her strike lacks the appropriate muster, for she can barely stand upright. The ailing heroine is an easy target for a counter attack. The villain connects with a knee to her stomach and a double-fisted blow to the side of her head thus felling her instantly.  
  
Lying face first on the concrete floor, Kara feels the weight of Phranyx' foot pressing on the small of her back. Barely conscious, she struggles against increasingly foreboding odds. Her pain is excruciating. Her super strength and vision powers are all but gone. Her skin color has taken on a light green tone, a horrible, telltale indication of Kryptonite poisoning. She perspires profusely as radiation fever boils within.  
  
"You will NOT take me so easily!" the prone heroine screams as she miraculously shakes the villain and forces herself to stand. Kara knows she has but one chance. Hidden behind the statues is a lead-lined bunker, the existence of which is known only to Superman and Supergirl. It is so well fortified that it will protect a Kryptonian from virtually any imaginable level of Kryptonite radiation. If she can seal herself and Phranyx within this room, the Kryptonite is no longer a threat. Her strength will return and she can defeat her then overmatched opponent.   
  
Using every shred of her remaining might, Kara tackles Phranyx about the waist. She forces him towards the hidden entrance. Phranyx vehemently resists her efforts, but the determined heroine will not be denied. The door suddenly slides open as per Supergirl's initiative and the pair slips through it.  
  
The next couple of seconds prove to be amongst the most terrifying of the young woman's life. The bunker is not the safe haven she anticipates; rather it is just the opposite. Phranyx has previously transitioned the bulk of the fortress' Kryptonite supply into the bunker. By the time she recognizes this, it is far too late. Kara instantly keels over from the sudden massive jolt of radiation. She frantically clutches her chest. Her skin turns dark green as she loses consciousness.  
  
Phranyx quickly hefts her limp frame out of the bunker and closes the lead-lined door behind them. Sensing his victim is in critical condition, he hastily retrieves the phantom zone projector and relegates her unconscious form into the dimensionless void. The villain swiftly returns the rest of the Kryptonite to its original storage vault. He decontaminates the water supply and proceeds to exit as covertly as he arrived.  
  
*****  
  
A video clip with a mere eight seconds duration is all that sophisticated security cameras managed to film, yet that modicum of footage depicts a graphically ghastly tale. Justice League members look on in shock as Superman plays back yesterday's nightmarish scene from within his fortress of solitude. The hero replays it a second time to further emphasize the magnitude of what they're witnessing. The climax of Supergirl's fateful confrontation with Phranyx unfolds before them. The sheer horror and agony experienced by the young heroine is captured by the camera within Kal's secret bunker. Her collapse and apparent cardiac arrest leave the entire group momentarily speechless.  
  
"Kara's dead!" a grief-stricken Superman solemnly declares. "The Kryptonite was just too much for her to withstand." He struggles greatly to contain his emotions. His tone quickly swings from despair to anger. "I'm going after this &^&%**#@$%! He'll pay for what he's done!" His words are striking in large part because of who he is. Superman is known for his calm demeanor and matchless moral standards. Many leaguers have never heard him utter a profanity much less threaten an enemy as such.   
  
While his anger is perfectly understandable, it is also vital that the world's mightiest hero maintains his composure, especially given the current crisis. Wonder Woman steps forward to both console and reason with her friend and colleague. Diana points out that there is no proof that Supergirl is dead. She notes that they have received brazen notification from Phranyx upon his "capture" of the first of his three super heroines. No mention is made of Kara's condition, but his terminology suggests she is still alive. The very fact that the villain instantly dispatched her to the Phantom Zone supports the Amazon's contention. The zone would preserve her tenuous life signs as if she were placed into suspended animation.   
  
Wonder Woman believes in Supergirl's will to live and has faith that she has survived. She argues that the best way to help the missing Kryptonian is for the JLA to remain focused and work as a team. Superman accepts the wisdom of Princess Diana's calming words, but only to a certain extent. The man of steel is adamant that they must be far more proactive in dealing with this enemy. The prudent approach is no longer viable, because Phranyx presents exceedingly difficult problems. Based on current patterns, the villain will launch numerous additional attacks before even their capable detective work will lead them to their quarry. They must therefore dictate the terms of Phranyx' future assaults.  
  
Opinions vary on how they should aggressively approach the mysterious criminal. Of the little they know about this villain, the consensus opinion is that he is driven by an enormous ego. Wonder Woman theorizes that this can be used against him. She insists upon making herself a very inviting target. "It's about time Phranyx and I meet face to face," the Amazon boldly declares "and I have just the plan to make it happen!" 


	4. Kiss of the Wonder Woman

"So has it really been two years since your storybook wedding?" asks talk show hostess Catherine "Cat" Grant. "It truly seems like only yesterday that the whole world watched the two of you exchange vows. I'm sure you know this question is coming and forgive my asking, but the public is intensely curious ... Are there any little toddlers in your future?" Avoiding the inquiry as though it were Kryptonite, hometown hero Superman respectfully defers to his beautiful bride. Wonder Woman smiles sheepishly. She's fielded this query a thousand times, yet never does she feel comfortable answering it.  
  
A brief 'click' accompanies the blackening of the color TV screen. "Aw c'mon Lois!" Jimmy Olsen exclaims as he is steered towards the door. "I wanted to hear Wonder Woman's answer!" he pleads. Lois Lane is unsympathetic. "Jimmy, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." the Pulitzer Prize winning reporter retorts. "We've got a hot lead from a ... ahem ... reliable source and now we only have fifteen minutes left to get to the south side of Metropolis."  
  
The taxi departs from Lois' apartment complex. Jimmy is confused by Ms. Lane's impatience, because he knows of nothing particularly newsworthy occurring in the section of town they are headed. Lois merely asks that he trust in her reporter's instinct. Olsen tries to probe further, but her thoughts momentarily drift elsewhere. Ms. Lane is frustrated, yet her role as a reporter and her unique obligations as a super hero's wife require her to suppress her emotions. Lois knows enough not to keep a diary detailing her remarkable life with *him*, but on this occasion she can't help but construct a journal entry in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
I wouldn't trade my life with Clark for anything, but there are times when the surreal demands are just unbearable. It comes with the territory that I have to share my husband with the rest of the world. Sharing him with *her* is another matter entirely and the worst irony of all is that I have myself to blame.  
  
'Love at first sight' is such an old cliché, yet it is applicable for me. I fell head over heels for Superman from the moment I laid eyes on him. He carried me in his arms that day and I knew then this was the man I wanted to spend my life with. Perhaps it was merely wishful thinking from a silly city girl, but I somehow sensed that he felt the same way. Sure enough our frequent encounters sparked a passionate flame between us which burns eternally bright.  
  
Unfortunately, we were both naive and allowed our feelings to cloud our judgment. Superman, world's greatest hero, and Lois Lane, ace reporter, became a hot item. It was the thrill of a lifetime until the consequences of being Superman's consort manifested themselves. I became a visible and vulnerable target for villains seeking vengeance. Threats were frequent and Superman was frantic that even he could not protect me all of the time.  
  
I was floored when Superman revealed to me his true identity of Clark Kent. We had worked together for a few years and had become friendly rivals competing for the front page. He was the only reporter in Metropolis who could beat me out for Superman scoops. Now I knew why, the scoundrel!  
  
Naturally, we both desired to continue our relationship, with Clark Kent replacing Superman as my romantic interest. It wasn't so simple however. I couldn't just suddenly dump Superman and shift to Clark. That would be too obvious and the connection would have been uncovered by our fellow media. We agreed that the best approach was for Superman to publicly break off the relationship, thus allowing me to pursue other options. Over time, I would gradually 'stumble' into a romance with Clark.  
  
Despite our plan to develop the Lois and Clark relationship slowly, Superman was still very concerned about his secret identity being breached. It so happened that his Justice League colleague and longtime friend Wonder Woman faced a similar quandary. She was involved in a highly publicized fling with Colonel Steve Trevor. Even with his military standing and training, Trevor was no match for super criminals targeting him to gain revenge against the Amazon.   
  
Superman and Wonder Woman decided that they could solve their respective dilemmas by becoming an item themselves. Word of their pairing spread incredibly fast. Only those very close to Clark and Diana knew they were playacting. To the rest of the world, it was the romance of the century. As time passed, the romance blossomed until it culminated with the most celebrated wedding in the history of mankind.   
  
With Superman 'married' to Wonder Woman, Clark Kent was completely free to court Lois Lane. We were wed 18 months after his celebrated false bonding. Our friends and rivals in the media suspected nothing. Superman's enemies had long since backed off of me, because I was no longer perceived as holding a position of special significance in the hero's heart. We were perfectly set to live our lives together.  
  
I have never doubted Clark's love for me. I trust in him. His affection is constant and unconditional. I can not help but feel jealousy of his 'relationship' with her. Perhaps I am being selfish. They're both doing this to safeguard me. Clark is my husband. Wonder Woman, as I understand it, is engaged to Colonel Trevor in her secret identity and may soon be getting hitched for real.   
  
I suppose my deep-rooted fear is that Clark and Diana's 'relationship' really does make a whole lot of sense. They're ideal for each other. She has everything. Super powers. Prestige. Intellect. Her physique is impossible. On a scale of ten, the woman is a 12. If she and Clark ever do fall for one another, there's no way I can compete with her. No chance.  
  
We have a strange relationship, Wonder Woman and I. When she is playing 'Mrs. Superman', I want so desperately to throttle her. To see her in his arms, with her devastating smile and that garish outfit, is just too much to take. Geez, how I loathe that outlandish costume of hers! Amazingly, despite myself I like the princess. She's pleasant, easy to talk with and unassuming. She's confident, but not arrogant. We can talk for hours and I can actually forget sometimes that she's Wonder Woman, my private tormentor.  
  
*****  
  
Diana smiles as she repeats Cat Grant's latest question aloud. "After two years, what quality about Superman has surprised me the most?" She contemplates for a moment. "He's a much better chef than I had imagined!" the Amazon jests. After the laughter subsides, she adds "Seriously, I would say that his discipline is uncanny. He's forever handling his extremely busy schedule, yet he never neglects his marriage. Never."  
  
Kal is asked the same question about Diana. "I suppose what surprises me most about this lady is that she actually is all that I imagined her to be. I envisioned Diana to be near perfection. That's an unfair and impossible standard to live up to, yet she does it day after day. She's just amazing!"  
  
The live studio audience roars its approval of Superman's lauding comments. Cat Grant prepares to branch off towards another topic when the man of steel suddenly springs to his feet. Concern is evident. He stares intently at the back wall. His eyebrows narrow, indicating the hero is employing his x-ray vision. Wonder Woman rises beside him and confirms that she too hears the same disturbance. The super heroic couple quickly informs Ms. Grant and her viewers that they must cut their guest appearance short because an emergency situation has arisen.  
  
Within seconds Superman and Wonder Woman soar across the Metropolis skies. "I hope Cat isn't too disappointed." Diana comments. "She shouldn't be, Di. We were on the air for almost half an hour." Kal responds. "Frankly, I was getting antsy in there. I was beginning to wonder whether Hal would ever get started!"   
  
A block of condemned apartment buildings comes into view after the Justice Leaguers fly past the downtown skyscrapers. Totaled cars are strewn about the mostly deserted streets. The few people meandering about the decrepit area duck for cover as a super villain wreaks havoc. By all appearances, the protagonist is the Shark, a sea creature mutated by radiation into a quasi-human form. Superman and Wonder Woman know otherwise; the opponent they face is in actuality their colleague Green Lantern posing as the Shark with the aid of his wondrous power ring.  
  
Seeking a showdown, the Shark boldly bellows for the appearance of Superman. "Wow, Hal sure is selling the scene to the max, isn't he Kal?" Diana observes. "I never expected him to use quite so many clunker cars from the junkyard as props for our act." "Neither did I, Diana." the Kryptonian answers, "but he was every bit as optimistic about this ruse as you were."  
  
The plan, as formulated by Diana and Hal Jordan, is to stage a super-powered fight which gains swift media attention. Wonder Woman and Superman are to confront a new and improved Shark, whose telekinetic abilities are more formidable than ever. Diana will prove to be the one combatant left standing after a seemingly fierce battle. The noble heroine will look wearied in the immediate aftermath and thus appear to be a vulnerable target for Phranyx to engage.  
  
As Superman and Wonder Woman touch down twenty paces in front of their foe, the Amazon notices a pair of familiar faces watching the action from a semi-risky position. "It looks like Lois and Jimmy Olsen are the first news reporters on the scene." she subtly whispers to Clark. The hero glances briefly in Lois' direction. "I may have mentioned something over breakfast." Superman notes with a smirk.  
  
Falling right into character, Green Lantern projects the image of sheer arrogance which so typifies the Shark. He mocks the mighty man of steel by suggesting he's brought Mrs. Superman along in a feeble attempt to even up the odds. Hearkening back to documented past confrontations, the villain proclaims that he has learned from his earlier defeats. He vows to vanquish the Kryptonian, after which he will lay claim to the Amazon princess.  
  
Although these histrionics are part of their script, Diana truly gnashes her teeth over the mention of her prior encounter with the Shark. The haughty super foe had once sought to breed a superior new species and he viewed the powerful Amazon as the ideal mate to achieve such. Demonstrating her great spirit and determination, Diana fended off her vile assailant that day. Having nearly fallen, she remains forever wary of the danger the Shark poses. "I'll never fall to the likes of you!" Wonder Woman asserts in a bold tone which transcends their playacting.   
  
The Justice League pair fans out so that they can attack their foe from dual fronts. The Shark counters by launching a sharp, telekinetic attack against them. As he has brazenly asserted, his powers are greater than ever. Superman screams and immediately drops to his knees. He buries his head in his hands and writhes in pain on the pavement. To the ever increasing crowd of local media, the cause of the hometown hero's distress is a mystery. Lois Lane grasps Superman's predicament, however. Using his fantastic mental abilities, the Shark is fighting Superman's mind for control of over his eyes. The hero desperately shields his face to avoid unwittingly incinerating countless innocents with his heat vision beams.  
  
If she didn't know better, Diana would fear that Kal's troubles were genuine. She must now match his performance with a self-induced hardship of her own. With her super speed, the heroine creates the illusion that she is struggling to overcome the effects of the Shark's mutant powers. Her long black hair, which extends halfway down her back, suddenly comes to life. The staunch, hearty mane wraps itself tightly around the Amazon's throat. Seeking to retaliate, Wonder Woman reaches down to her right hip for her magic lasso. To her apparent shock, it is no longer there. Rather, the mystical lariat hovers above. The lasso coils itself firmly about her torso from her lower ribcage down to her knees. Her right arm is pinned rigidly to her side, although she manages to keep her opposite one free.  
  
The Shark revels in the success he enjoys at the JLA's expense. He easily sidesteps fruitless charges by his brave, but disadvantaged adversaries. Superman is reduced to fighting without the benefit of his sight and his left hand, which he must constantly hold over his eyes. Wonder Woman's movements are restricted by her golden lasso and the chokehold of her own hair.   
  
Superman and Wonder Woman manage to regroup. The Shark is amused and he appears willing to afford his enemies the opportunity for a brief strategy session. It will make his impending victory all the more sweet, he figures. "You draw his fire and I'll knock him out!" Diana whispers so softly that only a Superman could hear.   
  
The swaggering villain marches slowly, but steadily towards them. He eyes his prey with contempt as he closes to within arm's length. Suddenly, a massive jolt of energy cackles about the trio. The Shark is propelled three hundred yards across the lot until his momentum is stopped by a solid concrete wall. The dazed form of Green Lantern slumps to the ground, his power ring disguise disappearing with the break in his concentration.  
  
Princess Diana is stunned when she realizes the source of the attack. Superman smiles devilishly. "I could only play the role of the good guy just so long." Phranyx admits. "Surprised Amazon? Don't be. Lois Lane couldn't tell the difference this morning either!" Phranyx reassures Diana that he has simply detained Superman long enough to impersonate the hero. He notes that his interest is solely with Earth's heroic females.   
  
Wonder Woman remains remarkably calm as she stares directly into the face of her enemy. "This isn't exactly how I expected we'd meet, but it'll do." she remarks. "Mister, you've abducted and hurt a dear friend." Diana continues. "Your cruel game ends now!"   
  
The super heroine flexes her powerful muscles with the full expectation of shedding her golden binding. To her dismay, it doesn't budge. Before Wonder Woman can initiate any further action, the villain bombards her with a rapid fire series of commands. The mystical properties of the magic lasso instantly neutralize the princess. She must remain docile. The heroine is not permitted to move from her present position. The Amazon may not fight back against her captor, nor may she telepathically command her plane to come to her assistance.   
  
"That was quite a scheme you came up with." Phranyx observes. "It was particularly clever to tie yourself up with a facsimile of your magic lasso to make it appear that you were helpless. What you didn't know, of course, is that I have prepared diligently for our clash. I have logged some frequent flyer miles aboard your transparent aircraft in recent weeks. As you have by now surmised, I retrieved the real magic lasso from your plane prior to this charade and covertly replaced the fake during the melee. By binding yourself, you did my work for me!"  
  
By now, Phranyx has revealed his true appearance for all to see. Local police attempt to intervene, but the villain relies once more upon his yellow energy weapon to keep them at bay. Despite her predicament, Wonder Woman implores everyone to stay back.  
  
As he had tried previously with Batgirl and Black Canary, Phranyx relishes the prospect of incorporating humiliation into his victim's defeat. Seizing upon the Amazon's testy memories of the Shark, the sinister villain lustfully strokes her cheeks. He passionately caresses her shoulders, back and rear end. An emotionally distraught Diana wants so desperately to fight off his advances, yet even she can't resist the compelling power of her own magic lasso. She is completely at his mercy fearing the worst when he utters the fateful words "Kiss me, Wonder Woman!"  
  
"Praise Aphrodite!" Diana thinks to herself as she surprises Phranyx with the fervor of her response. She tightly embraces the villain with her free left arm while locking lips in an incredible kiss. Phranyx realizes too late what a crucial mistake he has made. Her meta-human lungs siphon the air from his respiratory system far faster than he can breathe in through his nose. Furthermore, with his mouth indisposed, Phranyx can not order her to stop. Wonder Woman intends to continue this kiss until her attacker is rendered unconscious.   
  
Phranyx violently fights to free himself from Diana's embrace. He twists his body and jerks his head, all to no avail. The villain feels his strength ebbing and he recognizes he is close to passing out. Desperately, he resorts to his own limited telepathic abilities and commands the invisible jet to come to his rescue. The Amazon hears her plane approaching. She still must heed Phranyx' existing commands until he actually loses consciousness, therefore she finds herself in a most bizarre race. She must knock out Phranyx within two seconds to avoid being struck down by her very own aircraft.   
  
The tension is evident on both of their faces in this dramatic moment. The invisible plane bears mercilessly down upon Diana. Its precision is such that it will only strike her. The heroine rises up on her toes, looking to save even the slightest fraction of a second in her getaway. Phranyx finally succumbs, but there isn't time for even the Amazon champion to avoid the inevitable. Her feet rise a mere two inches off the ground when she is struck bluntly by the left wing of the transparent jet. Wonder Woman is rendered unconscious on impact and her body is driven into the ground. The limp form of Phranyx drops directly to the asphalt, having barely avoided the collision.   
  
A very groggy Green Lantern staggers towards the two fallen combatants. His mind struggles to get his power ring to work properly. Hal's worst fears begin to manifest themselves as bright light envelops both Phranyx and Diana. Jordan forces his ring to form an energy shield around Wonder Woman's prone form, but his efforts are for naught. The teleportation device overpowers Hal's ring and both the heroine and the villain vanish to destination unknown.   
  
  



	5. Boxed In

The door meets an obstruction a mere three inches deep into the apartment. "The shades must be drawn." he thinks to himself as he peers into the darkness. Even at midnight, street lighting would normally provide some illumination. He determines that a couch has been propped up against the doorway thus blocking entry. The man lowers his shoulder several times and forces his way into the room. He gropes for a light switch only to be felled by a nasty and unexpected blow to the jaw.  
  
Oliver Queen is momentarily blinded as the lights flash on. Sprawled on the carpeted floor, his chin throbbing, Ollie stares up at his attacker, the Black Canary. He can't believe what he's seeing. "Dinah, what the hell are you doing!?" Ollie snarls as he struggles to his feet. The super heroine does not apologize for striking her beau; furthermore she insists he leave at once.  
  
"Pretty Bird, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!" Queen insists as he closes the door behind them to ensure privacy. "You've barricaded yourself inside your civilian apartment. This place is darker than the Batcave. You're decked out in full Canary garb and are trying to kick this concerned, off-duty archer out on his posterior!"   
  
"I'm sorry Ollie, but after what happened today with Diana, I don't know who to trust." a jittery Black Canary explains. "He fooled her completely. This guy conned us all. He's captured Wonder Woman and Supergirl. What can I do against him?" she frets. Queen affectionately rubs Dinah's tense shoulders as she continues. "Look ... I'm not going into hiding, because I take his threat to the public seriously. I'm staying put in Star City except for JLA business. I won't cower from Phranyx, but I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in three days. I just need to lay low, try to get some sleep and come back at this tomorrow with a clear head."  
  
"Kiddo, Phranyx ambushed Supes early this morning and held him at bay long enough to impersonate Big Blue and waylay Wonder Woman. If he can do all that, then with all due respect, this creep doesn't need to disguise himself as me to get to you." Oliver reasons. "I'm the genuine article. And remember this ... just because Phranyx has captured Diana, doesn't mean he's defeated her. That gal can take care of herself." Dinah manages a small grin as Ollie's presence relaxes her. "Get some rest Pretty Bird. I'll stay here all night to watch your back."   
  
*****  
  
"Yes Mr. Hood, I am aware of the party's stance on this issue, but you also know mine. It played prominently in my re-election last fall. Voters believe in me. I take their faith very seriously and will not be bullied or guilt-tripped into dishonoring that trust!" Nasty words emanate from the opposite end of the phone line, but Congresswoman Barbara Gordon remains undeterred. "Good day to you too sir." she respectfully responds as her cold conversation partner rudely hangs up on her.   
  
In her third term in Congress and approaching her 32nd birthday, Babs Gordon is both respected and feared in Washington. She is a rising political star. Her wits, conviction and integrity make her a consensus favorite to launch a successful Senate campaign in the next election.   
  
To her colleagues and staff, this is another typical day for Ms. Gordon fighting for what she believes in. No one guesses that beneath her business-as-usual exterior, the Congresswoman's mind is preoccupied. Like most of the country, Babs watched Phranyx' confrontation with Wonder Woman on the evening news. She is justifiably concerned and uncertain as to how Batgirl should proceed with this threat conceivably lurking behind every corner.  
  
Barbara focuses upon a stack of field reports in preparation for upcoming House voting sessions. Her thoughts are interrupted by an internal call from her secretary in the outer office. Richard Grayson has dropped by to speak with the Congresswoman. Babs smiles. Given her added stress, she graciously welcomes an early lunch with a friend who understands her secret life. "Send him in please Carol." she responds.  
  
Babs remains seated at her desk, leafing through briefings as her guest is shown in. While she plans to discuss her concerns at length, she does not wish to worry Dick by appearing rattled. Gordon casually rises to greet him, but is stunned to see that her visitor is not Dick Grayson; rather it is Phranyx himself! Barbara's jaw drops and her eyes widen in shock at his unexpected arrival. There is no point in attempting to safeguard her dual identities. It is obvious that Phranyx has uncovered her secret.   
  
The two stare at one another momentarily. All is calm outside the Congresswoman's closed door, while inside her office a fight seems inevitable. "Looks like you made sure you have every advantage this time." Gordon observes. Although her anger is evident, she keeps her tone down and remains composed. "No cycle. No utility belt. No mask. Just the easy mark a devious creep like you would crave!"   
  
"You so misunderstand me Congresswoman Gordon." Phranyx smugly begins. Babs abruptly cuts him off. "Enough with the patronizing!" she snaps at a level nearly loud enough to be heard by others. You want to add Batgirl to your sick little 'collection', you've got her. What you won't get is a fight. This office will not become a battle zone. Just take me and be done with it!"  
  
"Oh, we'll have ourselves a fight! I will avenge my humbling defeat at your hands." Phranyx vows. "You do deserve some concession, however, for having won our previous encounter. As such, your secret identity and your friends will remain safe. We will relocate to an isolated locale where Batgirl will fall in obscurity." With that, the villain morphs his appearance to expertly impersonate Dick Grayson and beckons Babs towards the door.  
  
"Before I go anywhere with you, answer me one question." Gordon demands. "Why are you doing all of this?" Phranyx chuckles and shakes his head negatively. The villain smirks and changes his mind. "OK babe, I'll level with you ... during the fight. How many answers you get depends upon how long you last against me!"   
  
*****   
  
The black limousine pulls up outside a deserted warehouse on the outskirts of Washington DC. No one is there to witness the odd scene as Phranyx emerges first. Dressed in black, the tall muscular menace is prepared for battle. Batgirl exits the luxury automobile and follows her nemesis into the building. The heroine is unrestrained physically. The potential threat to her colleagues and her own civilian identity is more binding than the tightest, strongest chains. She must play his game.  
  
Babs has covertly attempted to contact the JLA, but her calls have gone unanswered. She has no doubt that Phranyx, given his many diverse talents, is fully prepared for such an action. "He must be jamming my emergency signal." she theorizes as she scans her new surroundings. Gordon will be unable to try further, for her opponent orders her to leave her utility belt in the limousine.   
  
The site is deserted and empty, save for a small twenty-by-ten foot freezer in a far corner. The pair converges upon the walk-in freezer. "The ground rules here are simple Batgirl." Phranyx proclaims as they reach the doorway. "We battle within these closed confines until such time as we have a winner. In my case, that will be when you are rendered unconscious and become my latest prize. For you, the standard is somewhat less violent. You must simply escape from within this cage. The only way out is with the key, which I of course possess. If you do escape, I will not only let you go, but I will also release Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Now who said I wasn't a fair sport?"  
  
Batgirl scoffs at her opponent's claim of righteousness. She declines his chivalry and insists that he enter the room first. Amused by her understandable distrust and edginess, Phranyx obliges. He quickly locks the door behind them after she follows him inside. Babs is surprised to discover that the freezing unit is not running. The lights illuminate the chamber, but the environment is not chilled. It is room temperature and thus ideal for both combatants.  
  
Barbara can't help but consider the apparent hopelessness of her situation. While it is true that she prevailed in their initial meeting, she knows not how legitimate the match was. Was he toying with her the entire time? After all, Phranyx proved powerful enough to mimic Superman's might and defeat Wonder Woman. That kind of power will be impossible to cope with, but she does reap the small benefit of knowing she needn't worry about pulling her punches. What are his true weaknesses and motivations? She hopes to have some answers shortly.   
  
"So I'm here." Batgirl challenges. The heroine begins to insist that her foe explain himself, but her demand is viciously ended by a sucker punch to her chest. The caped female collapses to the hard metal floor, squirming in pain. Showing no mercy, Phranyx pounces on top of her. He jams his left knee into her back, driving her face and chest into the ground. The force of the impact breaks the heroine's nose and dislodges her two front teeth. She bleeds profusely from both her mouth and nose. With the callous villain continuing to pin her to the floor, Babs faces the very real prospect of drowning in her own blood!   
  
Instinctively, Batgirl finds the inner strength to flip her brutal attacker over her shoulder. Given the tight confines, Phranyx's body slams into the back wall. Ignoring her pain, the super heroine springs to her feet. She lands a solid left cross followed by a savage right-footed kick to the head. Phranyx recovers quickly. Batgirl is still a bit groggy, but her crime fighting experience allows her to hide that fact extremely well. She looks completely sharp and bitterly stares down her vile adversary.   
  
"Start talking mister! Why am I here and what's the point in capturing three of us?" Batgirl's words are slurred due to her missing and loosened front teeth, but her stern tone is unmistakable. Phranyx laughs at the heroine's question until her gloved fist connects with his jaw and momentarily staggers him. "You won't remember any of it!" he snarls defiantly. "Oh, well isn't that convenient!" Babs retorts. "I think I'm willing to take my chances on that!"   
  
"I have come from a parallel universe to capture three so-called 'super' heroines." he reluctantly begins. Batgirl deftly sidesteps his charge, giving him no excuse not to continue. "Everything works in trios where I come from; therefore we need three of you Earth women. Wonder Woman and Supergirl were easy choices. The third female was not. The decision came down to you and Black Canary. Ultimately, I determined that you suit my needs better than she."  
  
Barbara listens intently while making every effort to keep her distance from her foe. She eludes the villain's wild roundhouse punches and connects with a pair of solid righthands to the chin. Unfortunately, the small enclosure proves detrimental. Phranyx seizes her left arm and yanks her directly into a potent knee to the midsection. The blow momentarily knocks the breath out of her, leaving the heroine wide open for further attack. He clobbers her behind the neck and she slumps to the floor.  
  
Despite her ever increasing pain, Batgirl is only stunned for several seconds. This however proves to be ample time for the super villain to take complete control. In a maneuver reminiscent of his triumph against Wonder Woman, Phranyx deftly binds Batgirl with her own cape. Both arms and both legs are tightly secured behind her back, all while the garment remains fastened about her neckline. The end result is that the super heroine finds herself in a terribly uncomfortable and prone position.   
  
Phranyx briefly relaxes to observe his handiwork. He is convinced he has won and it is merely a matter of pummeling the heroine into unconsciousness. Reveling in his obscene advantage, he slaps Batgirl twice in the face with an open palm. The blows would be painful under normal circumstances. Given her broken nose and sensitive mouth, they bring her to tears despite her every effort to suppress them.   
  
In desperation, Batgirl rolls along the floor in a seemingly hopeless attempt to delay the inevitable. Phranyx playfully, yet forcefully, kicks the super heroine to convince her to stop this latest foolishness. In his arrogance, he fails to notice Gordon's true strategy. With her face hidden from view, she gnaws at her cape underneath her chin. Although it is tightly fastened at the neckline, Babs perseveres. Her two front most lower teeth rip loose from her gum line, but she succeeds in unhooking her cape.   
  
With the severe torque on her back and legs alleviated, she swiftly extricates herself from her loose garment, much to Phranyx' surprise and chagrin. A violent kick to the head sends the villain reeling into the back wall. Batgirl refuses to let up. She lands a barrage of punches to the face. Traces of blood emerge from beneath his lips as the blows mount. Eight shots connect before he is finally able to kick her away from him.  
  
"More!" she yells at Phranyx as the two weary foes struggle to stay on their feet. Barbara's diction is now virtually unrecognizable, yet her dual meanings are very clear. She has more fight left in her and she darn well expects her opponent to provide additional details of his clandestine motives.   
  
"You've been recruited for a perilous mission, one which will take you far beyond your customary realm." he explains while slowly cornering the heroine. "Great power and courage are an absolute must." Applying a forearm to her throat, Phranyx pins Batgirl to the wall. "Most likely, you and your comrades will perish, but your lives mean very little compared to our potential gain." Batgirl is outraged by her attacker's implications. She interprets his statement to mean that she and her fellow heroines are to be sold into slavery on an inter-dimensional black market. Babs would prefer death to such a fate.   
  
Phranyx ruthlessly batters the weakening super heroine. She suffers blows to her jaw, chest and stomach. Fighting off oblivion, Batgirl summons one last burst of energy. She head-butts the arrogant villain, thus releasing his stranglehold upon her. She deftly plucks a small object hidden within her flowing red locks and trains it upon her opponent's unsuspecting face. Phranyx screams in pain as the Chemical Mace burns his eyes and hinders his breathing.  
  
"I hate using this stuff," Gordon declares, "but with a maniac like you I'll make an exception!" Batgirl counters the villain's cruelty with a bit of her own. She would like to try coercing more information from him, but she knows her limitations. She is hurting and exhausted and must end this skirmish now. Allowing him no time to recover, the crime fighter attacks her temporarily defenseless adversary. A violent array of kicks and precision punches prove too much for the devious criminal, who succumbs to unconsciousness. Barbara knows from Black Canary's report and her own experiences that Phranyx has faked helplessness before. In a fitting case of turnabout, Batgirl uses her cape to bind his wrists.   
  
Phranyx slowly begins to stir as the wearied female reaches the exit door. Key in hand, she is on the threshold of escape. Babs has understandable doubts as to whether her enemy will honor his agreement, but for all his evil, he has not yet reneged on a single condition he has set. This nightmare may very well be over.  
  
As Batgirl turns the key, her body is suddenly bombarded by a surge of energy emanating through the keyhole. Light blue in color, it cascades up and down her spine. Her hair literally stands up on end. A bewildered and frightened Barbara loses motor function in her extremities as she drops to the floor. On the verge of passing out, her last sight is that of a grinning Phranyx standing over her. "You've outdone yourself, my dear." he gloats. "You will be perfect!"   
  



	6. Perdition Isle (PI - Day 1)

The imagery is fuzzy. The background sounds seem muffled. "Where am I?" she manages to ask herself. Slowly, a disoriented Supergirl regains consciousness and with it a firmer command of her senses. Instinctively, she twitches and shakes her head vigorously. A large dragonfly is shaken from its perch atop the bridge of her nose and it flies off.   
  
Kara manages to prop herself up into a sitting position. She finds her lower legs immersed in very shallow water. "Cough! Cough!" she gasps while expelling residual water from her throat and esophagus. Eyeing assorted reeds, insects and muck, the heroine realizes that she is in the middle of a swamp. Such a setting is all too familiar. She suddenly snaps to attention. "Grundy!" Kara exclaims as she scrambles to her feet.  
  
Supergirl moves slowly and stealthily through the foggy marshland. She struggles to shake a feeling of listlessness. "I don't know what's wrong with me," the Kryptonian thinks to herself, "but I can't let my guard down against that monster. After all, I'm back in his element." She detects a rustling noise coming from behind her. Supergirl whirls around and is shocked to discover that the sound emanates from a source obscured by dense foliage a mere five feet away from her. "Great Krypton!" she thinks to herself. "How could he have gotten this close to me without my having heard him?"   
  
The brush stirs noticeably. The heroine takes a step backward as she trains her x-ray vision upon it. Only now does she understand the terrible truth. A lump forms in her throat and a chill dances up and down her spine. "My super powers are gone!" the young woman cries incredulously.   
  
Without her meta-human might, she has no chance against Solomon Grundy. None. To flee would be futile, for he could easily outrun her. Supergirl knows her only hope is to bluff her monstrous enemy. Nearly frozen with fear, she summons all of her courage and stands her ground. With that, a figure emerges from the dense fold; one which is decidedly not a hulking super monster.  
  
"Kara! Praise Aphrodite!" Wonder Woman rejoices upon the sight of the girl of steel. Earth's two most formidable super heroines embrace. "I was afraid you were something else, Diana." Supergirl sighs with relief. "Phranyx?" the Amazon queries. "Worse ... uh maybe!" the Kryptonian responds.  
  
The two women compare notes. Wonder Woman confirms that she too has been relieved of her super powers. Supergirl fears that Phranyx has negated their might and served them up for Solomon Grundy. Diana disagrees. The Amazon notes that she has seen unusual insect life which she believes are not indigenous to Earth. She theorizes that Phranyx has deposited them on an alien world far away from home.  
  
Princess Diana turns her attention to Supergirl's health. "Kara, outside of the power loss, how do you feel? We were all terribly worried that you had suffered a lethal cardiac arrest." Kara ponders Wonder Woman's concerns. She recalls the devastating Kryptonite assault Phranyx inflicted upon her, but remembers nothing thereafter. The heroine initially doubts the Amazon's conclusion about a coronary, but the proof is undeniable. Lifting her costume top reveals a large scar across Supergirl's chest cavity, a clear indication of emergency open-heart surgery.   
  
"I think I feel OK, Diana" Supergirl argues. "It's hard to say though, because for me, normal means juggling cars and laughing off guided missile fire!" Wonder Woman nods in acknowledgment. "Whomever performed your surgery appears to have done a remarkable job. It seems Phranyx wants his three heroines to all be able, if not meta-human."  
  
"Speaking of three heroines," Kara responds, "any idea who the third is?" Before the Amazon can reply, a feminine voice unexpectedly chimes in. "I'm afraid I draw that dubious honor!" Supergirl and Wonder Woman direct their attention to a nearby embankment, in front of which stands Batgirl. The masked heroine is wringing wet, for unlike the others she found herself drifting down the river as she regained consciousness. Babs walks slowly towards her allies, momentarily preoccupied with the residual water draining from her cape and back. As such, she doesn't notice frantic Diana rushing to her side.  
  
"Easy now sister." the Amazon implores. Supergirl assists the princess as they attempt to gently steer Batgirl to surer ground. The bewildered crime fighter resists their efforts until she suddenly comprehends their fuss. The top portion of her costume is spattered with fresh blood stains, predominantly along her neckline and upper chest. Particularly disconcerting is the sight of her yellow bat symbol overrun by a sea of red.  
  
Batgirl confidently reassures her concerned friends that she is fine. She explains that the blood splotches are just a gruesome remnant of her ill-fated defeat against Phranyx. The crime fighter notes that she too is a beneficiary of first rate medical treatment from their sinister abductor. "He sure is hard to figure out." she rules. "The bastard gleefully breaks my nose and whacks the majority of teeth right out of my mouth! Afterwards, my nose is fine and each and every tooth has been expertly re-implanted!"   
  
"Have you two had a chance to explore this place yet?" Batgirl inquires. Neither Wonder Woman nor Supergirl have ventured much beyond their current location. The cowled heroine suggests that Phranyx has dispatched them to a living hell. She explains that she first regained consciousness one mile up river. Seeking land, she swam ashore on the opposite side. There she found herself in the very midst of a bizarre storm zone. Thunder, lightning, heavy rain and a half dozen tornadoes littered the landscape. Batgirl observes that this violent weather seems to be isolated to a narrow pocket of land, for she was able to escape its wrath via the river.   
  
"You're saying that tornadoes and thunder storms are happening within a mile of here?!" Supergirl asks incredulously. Batgirl nods. "Directly across the river from here is a bubbling tar pit." Babs adds. "I suspect that we may encounter a wide assortment of natural phenomena and weather patterns in our travels."  
  
Deciding that the bog is not the healthiest or choicest locale, the heroines opt to head in a southwesterly direction. Their goal is a small mountain which appears to be about three miles away. They hope to derive two benefits in so doing. Reaching the summit will allow them to get a topical view of their new environment. They also hope to find shelter in the form of caves or trees. The trio of women traverses the remainder of the swamp within minutes. The heavy, moist dew gives way to a dry air. The transition is so sudden that they have seemingly passed through an unseen boundary. Initially, the lighter air and gentle breeze is refreshing, but this benefit passes very quickly. The super heroines find themselves in an arid desert climate. There isn't a single cloud in the sky to shield them from the scorching rays of the sun. The heat is nearly unbearable, especially for Supergirl and Wonder Woman without their customary meta-human physiology. Fearing severe and potentially dangerous exposure, the women return from whence they came.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have sunscreen in that belt of yours?" Supergirl wishfully asks Batgirl as the threesome reaches the riverbank. Babs laughs as she glances at the various mini-compartments adorning her waist. "Hmm .. eye shadow, lipstick, nail polish, blush, deodorant, and breath mints. Sorry, no room the suntan lotion!" There is silence for a few moments as both Wonder Woman and Supergirl stare at their ally. Although Batgirl is not quite the somber persona of the Batman, this is the first time Diana or Kara has ever seen a hint of humor from her. Gordon grins mischievously. "I couldn't resist SG." she explains. "You would not believe the people who seem think I lug around everything ranging from atomic bombs to my kitchen sink inside this utility belt!"  
  
To protect themselves from the elements, the super heroines cover their exposed skin with mud from the riverside. For Wonder Woman, this is particularly crucial for she is far and away at the greatest risk. The Amazon unabashedly applies thick handfuls of muck throughout her person. Taking no chances, she dumps handfuls into her boots and down her halter top. Diana can't help but notice her colleagues glancing her way. Sensing the need for a strong rapport during this dire time, she opts to poke fun at herself. "I know, I know." the princess jests. "Serves me right for wearing this outfit!"   
  
The ladies expand their exploration by heading due west. Their course takes them from the marsh to a hearty forest. The trees provide plenty of shade, thus offering a much cooler and more comfortable environment. In addition, the heroines discover several fruit trees, giving them a plentiful food source to fall back upon.  
  
As the women help themselves to much needed nourishment, Wonder Woman senses that they are no longer alone. The Amazon puts her friends on alert. The heroines form a small circle, thus protecting each other's backside. Emerging from the cover of nearby trees are a half dozen Neanderthal men. They all seem to be formidable physical specimens, each a minimum of six feet in height, reasonably muscular with an animal-like quickness needed to survive in the wilderness. The cavemen are unkempt, yet communicate via a crude and unfamiliar verbal language. Carrying clubs, they apparently view the costumed females as their enemy.   
  
There is no time or opportunity to reason with the primitives, for they violently charge their quarry. Batgirl springs into action. A brown belt in karate, Babs Gordon is very skilled in a variety of hand-to-hand combat techniques. On occasion, she has taken on six or seven armed thugs simultaneously. Batgirl can handle herself; her concern is her two colleagues. Without their powers, the masked heroine fears her friends are an easy mark for these men. Barbara reasons that she therefore must take out at least four of their attackers to allow the trio to survive.  
  
The cavemen prove even more challenging than Batgirl anticipates. Expecting them to go down or be scared off by her precision blows, the heroine is distressed to discover that it takes her several quality shots each to subdue them. This takes precious time which she can't afford. Babs cringes as she hears Supergirl scream. Batgirl is unable to come to Kara's aid for she finds herself facing a heavy attack of her own. She is therefore reduced to hearing the awful sound of fists pounding flesh.  
  
Despite being outnumbered two to one, Batgirl finally prevails. One opponent lies unconscious at her feet while a punishing barrage of blows forces the other into retreat. Babs spins around to assist her friends only to find a shocking scenario. Wonder Woman is a whirlwind of action. Three Neanderthals lie defeated on the nearby ground. A fourth stubbornly flails away at the Amazon with his club, but he has no chance. Diana disarms him with apparent ease and kayos him with but a single kick.   
  
The Amazon turns her attention towards the caveman whom Batgirl has chased away. On the move, Diana whips out her magic lasso. From a distance of fifty feet, the lariat unerringly finds its mark, ensnaring the fleeing adversary about his ankles. "Wonder Woman got her powers back!" Batgirl silently marvels as the Justice Leaguer routinely secures him. Barbara's excitement is tempered, however, by the sight of Supergirl lying in pain in front of a large elm tree. Racing to the Kryptonian's side, Batgirl is relieved to learn that Supergirl has simply had the wind knocked out of her. She has taken a spear to her tummy, but fortunately her invulnerable costume top has prevented it from piercing her skin.   
  
Batgirl helps Kara to her feet and the two heroines join Wonder Woman as she attempts to question her captive. There is a language barrier as well as a difference in intellect and philosophy. The Neanderthal does not understand Diana's questions, nor is it within his people's instinctive psyche to cease and desist from defending themselves against a perceived enemy. A primitive horn sounds in the background, an apparent call for reinforcements. The Amazon realizes that they have inadvertently invaded their territory. For now, to avoid further unwanted conflict, Diana suggests that the heroines vacate the forest.  
  
The preferred course would be back into the swamp, but the women find that an additional trio of primitive men have advanced through the bog to cut them off. There is no way to know just how many Neanderthals they may actually face. Their lone unimpeded route is through the hot desert, hence the heroines veer towards it.   
  
The newest trio of cavemen are less intimidated by the super heroines then their brethren who have been defeated. A spear flies through the air, landing a couple feet behind the women. The temptation is to charge their attackers, but Wonder Woman opts for an alternative. She hurls her Amazonium tiara through the light haze. It connects with the upper chest of one the newcomers, literally knocking him off his feet. The aerodynamically balanced tiara whirls back to Diana as if it were a boomerang. Although angered, the cavemen are confused by this long range strike and give ground, enabling the heroines to escape.  
  
"Well, it sure is a relief to see you with your powers back, Wonder Woman. The timing couldn't have been any better." Batgirl notes as she tries to cope with the intense heat. "I don't like to complain, but would you mind flying us over to that mountain?" Diana looks puzzled. "Pardon me?" she asks. "C'mon, it's hot as hell out here!" Babs responds.   
  
"I hate to disappoint you two, but my super powers have not returned." Wonder Woman claims. Supergirl is disappointed by this news while Batgirl is astonished. Diana explains that she has retained all of her Amazon skills and training; what she has lost is her gods-given, meta-human powers.   
  
Although the foot of the mountain is at most three miles in the distance, the journey is an extremely draining one. The sun beats mercilessly down upon them and the hard, baked desert floor. Batgirl estimates the temperature to be nearly 140 degrees Fahrenheit. Wonder Woman is forced to remove her tiara and bracelets, for the metal grows searing as it absorbs the sunlight. Without the river mud as a makeshift sunscreen, the heroines' skins would be horribly burned. Unfortunately, even this protection is wearing thin, for it begins to wash away as the three women perspire profusely.   
  
Supergirl trails several yards behind her allies. Unsteady on her feet, the Kryptonian fails to negotiate a small crack in the land surface. Her lead foot catches in the miniature gap and she collapses to the ground. It is a struggle for exhausted Kara to regain her footing. She is on the verge of passing out when Batgirl and Wonder Woman reach her side. The Amazon shakes Supergirl and gently, but firmly, slaps her face to keep her sharp. The masked heroine reaches into a side compartment of her utility belt. Babs extracts a pungent substance which she places underneath Kara's nose. The smelling salts have the desired effect in that the heroine snaps back to her senses.  
  
Supergirl unconvincingly argues that she is OK to continue. Kara appears dangerously peaked, yet Babs and Diana understand that their own situations aren't much better. Neither can afford the energy to carry the girl of steel if it is at all possible for her to traverse the desert herself. As such, the three ladies make a concerted effort to stay very close to one another. They watch for any grave indications of fatigue, knowing full well that they must get out of the desert very soon or they will all perish.  
  
The peak grows ever clearer as their nearing proximity penetrates a noticeable haze surrounding the structure. Alas, the vivid view proves anything but reassuring. Only now do the women see a trail of smoke emanating from the summit. Moments later, hot ash spews into the air, followed within the minute by a massive flood of lava.   
  
There is no turning back, for a shower of molten rock falls in the path from whence they came. Desperate, the three super heroines ignore their fatigue and sprint for cover. Their mad southerly dash carries them out of the scalding desert and into a small, fruitful plain. Although the volcanic eruption is very nearby, the little plateau is uncannily tranquil. The fallout is directed opposite of their current location. In sheer relief, the drained heroines collapse onto the soft grass. Their chests pound as their hearts race wildly. Each heroine gasps for breath as the last exertion took everything they had.   
  
It takes the women nearly fifteen minutes to catch their breath and regain the energy to rise. The clearing they find themselves in looks like something out of a fairy tale. The hearty green grass and cool, soothing breeze are heavenly. "This place is so beautiful and peaceful." Diana remarks. "It reminds me of the royal garden on Paradise Island, where I so often visit to read or relax."  
  
Batgirl notices an eerie blackness a mere hundred yards further South. The phenomenon extends as far as the eye can see, both East and West, and appears to float aimlessly. The trio warily investigates. They discover that it is some sort of energy barrier which they theorize surrounds the entire land formation. There is no apparent source of this energy and no means, at present, to penetrate it.  
  
With the barrier to the south and the desert and volcanic fallout to the north, the heroines are at least temporarily restricted to the grassy plain. They investigate their new surroundings and soon discover a cave at the backside base of the volcano. The cave appears well-fortified in that it is only accessible through the field. Batgirl and Supergirl venture inside the grotto while Wonder Woman stands guard at the entrance. Batgirl's flashlight fails to function; therefore the heroines employ a makeshift torch lit by lava from the desert. Babs and Kara discover a fairly large subterranean cavern. In yet another extreme example of juxtaposition, the enclosure is inexplicably cool despite the proximity of molten magma. To their mutual astonishment and ecstasy, they find an underground stream which passes within 50 feet of the cave's mouth. It contains fresh, moving water which proves ideal for both drinking and bathing.   
  
With the sun now beginning to set on the horizon, the heroic ladies decide to use the cave as shelter for the evening. There are many issues to address. The most immediate, of course, are the basic survival needs. Batgirl carries a small supply of emergency rations, but it is imperative that they gain access to a steady food source. They must also look at the bigger picture, that being this miserable predicament Phranyx has trapped them in.  
  
Everyone is weary after a grueling day; therefore it is agreed that these matters will be better discussed in the morning. Batgirl offers to stand watch, affording her power-deprived friends first chance at rest. Despite the hard cave floor, Supergirl is asleep within a minute. Wonder Woman quietly rises and makes her way outside for a brief word with Babs.  
  
"I'm concerned about Kara." the Amazon whispers. Batgirl nods in agreement. "I have some medical training." Diana continues. "I think her heart is fine, despite her cardiac. What worries me is this mess we're in. She isn't equipped to handle a crisis without her super powers." Wonder Woman measures her next couple sentences very carefully. "I fear that she may prove to be a detriment. Subtly, we're going to have to keep an eye on Kara to ensure we all get through this ordeal."  
  
*****  
  
As her friends sleep, Batgirl ponders the events of today. Many thoughts enter her brilliant mind. What is this place? Why are we here? Where can we find food? How can we escape? What kind of unknown dangers lurk ahead? Despite all of these valid and utmost concerns, it is a single revelation which is foremost in her thoughts.  
  
  
I have worked with Wonder Woman occasionally over the past few years. Although I would not consider us to be close, we have developed a casual friendship and a healthy respect for one another. I pride myself in being a good judge of character. I make it a point to understand the true nature of those I deal with, a skill which is absolutely vital for both a politician and a crime fighter. As such it is very humbling to think how wrong my impression of Princess Diana was.  
  
The funny thing is that the Batman had her pegged just right and I simply didn't pick up on it! A year ago, while utilizing the technical facilities in the Batcave, I unwittingly stumbled across a secret contingency plan Batman has in place in the event that the Justice League must be neutralized. He has long been concerned that the super powered members of the JLA would be a grave threat to world safety should they ever abandon their principles or go crazy. Whether Bruce is dutifully prepared or hopelessly paranoid is open to interpretation.   
  
The Batman devised elaborate counter measures designed to stop each and every member of the Justice League. He compiled a full dossier on all of his colleagues. I'm embarrassed to say that I actually found his reports to be fascinating, most notably his observations on the personalities he was scheming against.   
  
His evaluation of Diana was particularly curious and, as it turns out, insightful. Bruce considered Wonder Woman to be as problematic to deal with as any member of the JLA. He reasoned "Take the Wonder away from her and the Woman may still be able to best me." I misconstrued this statement to mean that if he negates Diana's powers, he could still conceivably be seduced by her incomparable, goddess-like beauty.   
  
Of course, that wasn't it at all. Batman's concern was Diana's formidable fighting skills honed through centuries of Amazon training. This thought never even occurred to me. Batman is a maniac when it comes to mental and physical conditioning. He's the greatest non meta-human combatant I've ever seen, yet even he was fearful that a powerless Wonder Woman might defeat him! That's unbelievable. I have to repeat that three or four times for it to sink in.   
  
I have always harbored a grudging admiration for Wonder Woman, because she seemed too good to be true. The powers. The beauty. The royalty. The intelligence. The presence. She's so nice, it's impossible not to like her, but geez, wouldn't we all that great if we were blessed like she is?   
  
What I failed to grasp with this thinking was that, while she is indeed gifted, Diana has endeavored to make herself a complete woman. Sadly, it took this trying circumstance for me to finally recognize this. The Amazon has lost her super strength, speed, quickness and flying ability. Furthermore, the loss was immediate; she's been thrust into this situation without any time to adjust. So does Diana miss a beat? Heck no! She fends off four Neanderthals and is ready to spring to my aid. The Amazon marches through a scorching hot desert. All of us are sweating like pigs and ready to drop, yet which one of us has the most stamina though it all? Wonder Woman ... without the powers. Absolutely amazing!   



	7. The Search Commences (PI - Day 2)

"So where the hell are we and why are we here?" Supergirl's question is blunt and clearly echoes the concerns of the group. Seated on the rich grass in the midst of a refreshing morning freeze, the girls discuss their current predicament. Missing many pertinent facts, they are reduced to much conjecture and theory in devising a strategy.  
  
"While you two slept, I discovered something that's both odd and disturbing." Batgirl begins. "I can no longer read or write! Several items in my belt have writing on them ... ingredients, instructions, etc.. I know the language is English, yet the words are nothing but gibberish to me." Diana and Kara verify that they too have lost their ability to read and write.   
  
Batgirl pulls a sheet of heavy-duty writing paper out of her belt pack. "Phranyx apparently sent this along with us." Babs notes. It contains text which none of the heroines can decipher. "I think this was intended to be a guide of some kind." the Gotham City native theorizes. "Yeah sure!" Supergirl contests. "More likely, it's that creep's newest set of rules for his sick, twisted game he's playing with us!"   
  
"Not necessarily ladies." Gordon responds. She recognizes that Wonder Woman seems to have drawn the same conclusion as Kara. "My last encounter with Phranyx was a bit different than either of yours. He reluctantly divulged some information to me during our battle. Somehow, I also want to believe he imparted additional thoughts in the interim between our captures and exile to this nightmarish place."   
  
"Frankly, I must confess that I have no recollection of any such meeting of the minds." Diana observes. Supergirl seconds the Amazon's statement. "If Phranyx did attempt to clue us in on what to expect, I'd say it was just through you Batgirl." she adds.   
  
Barbara fills her friends in as best she can. Her own understanding is quite limited, because Phranyx was deliberately cryptic during their fight at the warehouse. She is convinced however that the purpose of their banishment is far more than just a deadly game. Batgirl believes that their presence on what the heroines have termed 'Perdition Isle' has far-reaching consequences. Their own lives are surely at stake, but she strongly suspects that the fates of many others hinge upon them.   
  
Although her memories are very fuzzy, Babs knows that their goal is to escape from Perdition Isle. To achieve such, she recalls one specific quote which Phranyx seems to have drilled into her mind. "One must overcome an army to uncover a stone." Diana and Kara ponder this enigmatic clue. 'It strikes me as a prophesy of some kind." Batgirl rules. "I'm positive this holds the key to cracking our mystery, but for now it's still too ambiguous for us to make any sense out of it."  
  
"The only hope we have of unlocking this riddle is to explore Perdition Isle and uncover its secrets." Wonder Woman suggests. "Before we do so, however, I must say that I'm quite concerned about our inability to read and write. First our powers are gone; now this. What's next?"  
  
"I can't tell you I'm not worried Wonder Woman, but I would suggest the abilities you mention were likely lost upon our arrival here." Batgirl argues. "We simply didn't notice the reading deficiency right away because we were busy fighting cavemen and dodging volcanic ash. Speaking for myself, I believe my mind is as lucid as normal. You both also seem to be as cogent as ever."  
  
Further allaying Diana's concerns, Babs observes that they still retain the cognitive ability to construct and understand maps. The masked female leads her two allies back to the cave. On an isolated section of floor, she has etched a layout of their surroundings as she knows them. Since lettering can not be used for identification, Supergirl proposes that they name each area and landmark so that they all have a common frame of reference. Given the nature of their situation, the heroines tend to opt for negative terms for the various regions. Kara settles upon Lex River, Grundy Swamp and the aptly named Parasite Desert after their mutually draining experience in the heat. Diana tabs their heavenly home base as Paradise Cove. The Amazon names the woods Neron Forest and suggests Batgirl's tornado region be called Storm Lands. Seeing confused reactions, Diana briefly explains that the moniker is derived not from a villain, but from a super heroine from an alternate universe whom she once fought. Babs finishes up with two designations of her own. She arrives at Clayface Pit for the tar pit. Citing the immense hurdles overcome in reaching it, Batgirl entitles the volcano Mt. Cormorant.  
  
With much to accomplish, the women try to formulate an effective plan. Their immediate priorities are to obtain food and fortify the entrance to the cave. Further exploration is imperative, but must wait until basic survival needs are met. Suggestions are bandied about and, for the first time since their arrival, an argument ensues.   
  
Although accustomed to working solo, Batgirl firmly believes that the circumstances mandate that the trio sticks together. Babs acknowledges that this could slow their progress somewhat, but she reasons that due to massive unknown dangers, it is wise to play it safe. Wonder Woman disagrees. The Amazon asserts that they can be far more productive if she branches out on her own. Given her background, she is far more acclimated to a natural environment than her fellow heroines. Diana argues that alone she has a better chance of slipping back into Neron Forest undetected. She insists that she can secure the vital sources of sustenance while avoiding the dangerous inhabitants who prey there.   
  
Batgirl desperately wants to find fault with Diana's argument, but she is forced to concur that it makes good sense. Wonder Woman possesses the highest tolerance for the desert and seems best equipped to handle herself in the wild. The Amazon's crucial initiative also frees Babs and Supergirl to investigate the unexplored territory to the east of Paradise Cove.  
  
Wonder Woman once again coats her body with mud in preparation for her journey through Parasite Desert. Fearing dehydration, she guzzles nearly two gallons of water. Batgirl provides her with a plastic garbage bag to carry any food supplies she obtains. Diana cheerfully and confidently proclaims "Hola!" as she turns to leave. "Diana!" Kara calls out. "Be careful out there!" The Amazon looks back at her two concerned friends standing side by side. "Likewise." she smiles and quickly fades from view as she marches into the sandy, scalding yonder.   
  
Batgirl and Supergirl take measures to safeguard their stronghold. Using tree branches, vines and ingenuity, the two women construct a booby trap which hovers over the cave mouth. Taught lines of ivy are covertly positioned about the grassy perimeter. Should an enemy happen nearby, the defensive measure will be triggered. A considerable volume of stone will fall, thus blocking the entrance. The women will therefore remain relatively safe while they sleep. They will also feel comfortable knowing that an ambush won't be waiting from within when they return after a long day.  
  
Satisfied with their safety precautions, Kara and Babs head out due east across the rich green plain. Although the immediate weather is truly ideal, the ladies follow Diana's lead and cover their exposed skin with stream silt. They walk roughly one mile when suddenly they notice a stark contrast in environment. The temperature drops and the green grass dissipates with every additional step. Within the span of twenty paces, the super heroines find themselves crossing a glacier.   
  
An Arctic breeze whips wildly against the disbelieving heroines. A light snow stings their faces given the velocity of the wind. Reminiscent of Gotham winters gone by, Barbara judges the atmosphere to be about zero degrees Fahrenheit. The wind chill makes it seem more like twenty below. Supergirl feels the chilling effects very swiftly. To compensate, she removes her cape and drapes it over her head and shoulders like a blanket. This protects Kara's face and ears, but her legs take the full brunt of the cold.   
  
Babs Gordon also finds the frigid environment uncomfortable, but she is far more accustomed to it. She is a woman who has never allowed the winter weather to interfere with her crime fighting. Cold. Blizzard. It matters not; she makes no concession to the elements. No winter coat. No scarf. For Batgirl, it's just her conventional costume and her unforgiving motorcycle.  
  
Barbara recognizes Kara's distress. The Kryptonian is greatly disadvantaged without her powers, for weather conditions are typically of no consideration for her. She wants to turn back, but Batgirl is determined to proceed, at least a little farther. The masked heroine gives her gloves and cape to Supergirl for added protection against frostbite. Kara initially refuses the offer, but Babs insists she take them.   
  
A still shivering Supergirl trails directly behind her ally. Absent her gloves, Barbara soon begins to feel intense discomfort in her hands. She too will soon have to reverse field. The duo plods along for what seems like an eternity when yet again they encounter a surreal weather change. The arctic plain gives way to breath taking heat. Kara and Babs realize that their sojourn has brought them back into the equally treacherous Parasite Desert.  
  
The barren sands extend as far as the limited visibility permits. Batgirl judges that at their current position, the sahara is approximately three miles wide. Neither woman finds the prospect of crossing the desert appealing. Fortunately, the dramatic changes in environment afford the heroines a respite. The transition in climates takes place within the span of twenty feet. This buffer region is rather mild, for the intense heat and cold tend to offset one another. As such, the women have a narrow corridor through which to slip between the foul territories.  
  
Rejuvenated, Supergirl and Batgirl utilize the bizarre natural passageway to cover much ground. They boldly venture out into the frosty cold with the comforting knowledge that they have safety to which to retreat. The ladies discover that the arctic area varies in depth from one to two miles and comes to and end due to the barrier of blackness. Babs dubs it Mr. Freeze Corner, for the glacier is essentially 'J' shaped and forms the southeastern boundary of Perdition Isle.  
  
Babs and Kara continue moving north until their travels lead them to far end of Grundy Swamp. The marsh is very narrow at this juncture, for it is squeezed by widening Lex River. The rapidly moving water reaches its climax with an enormous waterfall. It's a stunningly beautiful sight. A huge cliff on the opposite side of falls serves as a background as the river ends with a precipitous drop.  
  
Batgirl would like to learn what lies atop the massive cliff across the falls. Her curiosity must wait however, for it would take a concerted effort to circle around and cross the river at a safe point. Both heroines are tired and famished. It is late in the afternoon. They both agree that it is prudent to double back.   
  
The corridor separating the desert and arctic sectors bends due East. As such it is nearly a two hour walk for Batgirl and Supergirl to return to home base. As the welcome sight of the cave comes into view, Supergirl remarks "I sure hope Wonder Woman's back. I'm starved!" Babs concurs, but before she offer a verbal response her thoughts are interrupted by an unexpected aroma.  
  
"Is that fish I am smelling?" Gordon asks Kara as they cautiously avoid the booby trap lines hidden in the smooth grass. To their mutual amazement, they find a half-dozen fish, resembling trout, suspended over a campfire. They are nearly done cooking and literally make the two women's mouths water.   
  
"I thought that smell would bring you two running!" Wonder Woman proclaims with a smile as she emerges from the cave. "In addition to the fish, we also have plenty of fruit. Apples, pears, bananas, pineapple. Enough to last us a few days if need be." she adds.  
  
Supergirl is incredulous as they prepare to sit down for a much needed and appreciated feast. "We don't have any nets or reels. How did you manage this Diana?" Kara asks. Batgirl chuckles. "She's an Amazon!" Wonder Woman nods graciously in acknowledgment of Batgirl's compliment. "My very namesake is Diana the Huntress." she explains. "I consider it to be both a great honor and responsibility to remain worthy of the name. I use whatever means are available to me; in this case, my bare hands." Kara is tempted to blurt out "With your bare hands!?" in astonishment, but she restrains herself.   
  
The three hungry women devour the tasty meal in short order. They briefly compare notes on the day's events. In Diana's case, her time was devoted to the acquisition of food. She basically revisited previously charted territories; therefore the new additions to the map are left to the others. With yet another long day in store, they all soon retreat to the cave for a good, sound sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Supergirl fidgets on the cool, hard cave floor as she attempts to rest. She can often have difficulty sleeping given her atypical drowsing intervals. The previous night, Kara was so exhausted that she was in dreamland before her head hit her rolled up cape. Tonight, although she is bushed, the girl of steel can't quite seem to drift off. Thoughts dance around in her head as she lies in the nearly pitch dark cavern.  
  
  
I haven't felt this vulnerable since I was a 'normal' child under my parents' care in my native Argo City. Since arriving on Earth, I've been endowed with unthinkable abilities. While I have had occasion to feel insecure socially, I've always possessed the strength and fortitude to be independent and self-sufficient.   
  
Banishment to Perdition Isle has changed all of this. Without my super powers, I am basically just Linda Danvers. It is Linda who must survive in this wilderness. It is Linda who must team up with a tenacious masked vigilante with remarkable resourcefulness. It is Linda who must work with an amazing Amazon princess who still manages to excel despite the loss of her great powers. It is Linda Danvers who finds herself out of her league trying to carry her weight alongside Batgirl and Diana of Themyscira.   
  
Over the past few years, I have developed a close friendship with Wonder Woman. We have fought side by side on numerous occasions. Her front as my cousin via marriage has served to further our relationship. By contrast, Batgirl and I have rarely crossed paths. She focuses the bulk of her attention on city crime while I am more inclined to combat super-human threats. Batgirl is also a very closed, private person; word is only the Batman knows who she really is.  
  
Strangely enough, I now find myself more comfortable in the presence of Batgirl than Wonder Woman. Outwardly, my friends have both been understanding with me. Deep down, I sense their reservations, particularly those of Diana. The princess seems to harbor frustration, perhaps because she has adapted so well without her powers while I am struggling. At full strength, we are pretty much equals; now there is no comparison.   
  
Batgirl has never had meta-human abilities. She is as much a perfectionist as Wonder Woman, but in a different way. Batgirl is a loner while Diana is a Justice Leaguer and an Amazon champion. While they are all abundantly capable individuals, Justice League members have high expectations of their colleagues. It comes with the job. Batgirl relies solely upon herself. Her mindset is such that any assistance she gets is appreciated, but not mandatory. As such, my limited contributions are more likely to be regarded positively by Batgirl than Wonder Woman.  
  
I'm convinced that Diana ventured out on her own today, because she didn't want to bring me into hostile territory. I hate being perceived as a weak link. If we're ever to get out of this awful jam, we're going to have to work as a team.   
  



	8. Over the River and Through the (PI - Day...

With short-term provisions on hand, the trio embarks upon what they expect to be a full day's scouting trip. Although it would be a shorter trek navigating the mild passageway between Parasite Desert and the forest, the women decide it is safer to go the longer route. They use the buffer separating the desert from Mr. Freeze Corner. From there, they trudge through the damp, grimy swamp to reach Lex River.   
  
Wonder Woman leads the way as the threesome walk in a northwesterly direction along the river bank. They wish to cross the waterway so they can explore the steep ridge on the opposite side of the waterfall. This proves tricky, because the terrain on the distant side is uninviting. The violent Storm Lands is out of the question; therefore the ladies must cross before it.   
  
Lex River widens considerably as it approaches the falls. It is a half mile wide at the crossing site and its strong rapids and undertow pose grave risks. The heroines find a nearby high point situated ten feet above the running water. Wonder Woman wraps her magic lasso firmly around her waist. She anchors the opposite end to the trunk of a sturdy tree atop the embankment. Over modest objections from her friends, the Amazon confidently dives into the water. Utilizing flawless technique, Diana swims vigorously towards the opposite shore. She occasionally finds her lithe frame dragging downstream. The Justice Leaguer refuses to succumb to the forces of nature, however, and she continues her steady course. Within minutes, a triumphant hand grabs hold of a solid rock facade on the northern side of Lex River.  
  
Wonder Woman secures her end of the golden lariat to another tree. The enchanted lasso retains all of its special properties on Perdition Isle. It is indestructible and boundlessly elastic. The lasso expands its length as per Diana's mental wishes. As such, the glowing rope extends the entire width of the river, thus providing a means by which to climb over the raging waters.  
  
Invigorated by her successful swim, the princess ventures out over the flow. Her body dangles atop the rapids. The line angles sharply downward towards her, meaning she is climbing uphill to reach the opposite side. The 5' 11" Amazon's toes dangle a mere foot above the river current, but the taught golden lasso holds fast. Diana swiftly and calmly makes her way back to her friends, who are rightfully impressed.   
  
Batgirl anxiously maneuvers out above Lex River. Having had occasion to span Gotham rooftops in a similar fashion, this effort is child's play for Babs. She makes a special point to slow her pace for Supergirl, who trails several yards behind her. At first, the climb is a smooth one, but it grows increasingly tedious as they get further out on the line. Minus her Kryptonian powers, Kara's upper body strength labors to support her weight. Barbara fears that she may have to make a desperate plunge to save her struggling friend, but to her pleasant surprise, that does not come to pass. Highly motivated to prove her worth, Supergirl grits her teeth and slowly, but safely makes her way across the channel.   
  
With Batgirl and Kara having reached their destination, Diana unties the magic lasso from its south side mooring. She fastens it about her middle and again dives into the water. Supergirl and Gordon tug the opposite end of the lariat to assist the princess as she swims. With nary a sign of trouble, Wonder Woman traverses the distance expeditiously.  
  
The girls climb a short, yet steep rocky hill to reach a plateau. As has so often been the case on Perdition Isle, the landscape is a scene of marked contrast. They find themselves standing on a plain with rich green grass similar to their makeshift home base of Paradise Cove. Adjacent the lawn is a bubbling hot tar pit. The smell of the boiling tar carries considerably in the cool breeze, but strangely enough, the spattering of tar is virtually nil. The thick black liquid is almost entirely contained within its oval shaped pool, thus preserving the beauty of the grass. Forming the background of this curious setting is a large pond with remarkably tranquil waters.   
  
With no signs of hostility, the heroines deem their new surroundings an ideal locale to break for an early lunch. Exercising caution, they keep their distance from the tar. The ladies take a seat on the lawn fifteen feet from the pond. Batgirl passes out apples from the bag she's been carrying. She and Kara delve right in while a dripping wet Diana looks to dry off first.   
  
Wonder Woman graciously accepts the offer of Supergirl's cape and wraps it about her torso. The temperature is mild, but a steady breeze off the pond makes the damp Amazon shiver. Diana remarks that it is almost unprecedented for her to feel discomfort from the weather. "When I have my Amazon powers, the cold never bothers me. It could be 20 below with a minus fifty wind chill and I'm perfectly fine. I don't really start to feel the cold until about 100 below." Wonder Woman chuckles aloud. "I can't tell you how many good intentioned souls have suffered needlessly because they think I should be freezing on a cold day. Without the slightest sign of anguish and nary a goose bump on my arms, men will drape their coats over my unsuspecting shoulders. They were uncomfortable to begin with and stand there shivering, yet they refuse to acknowledge that I neither need or want their generosity. It's funny how male chivalry works!"  
  
"Sticking with the subject of men, Diana." Supergirl begins in an intentionally leading fashion. The Amazon assumes a slight look of angst while Babs listens on intently. "What is this rumor we're hearing about Diana Prince walking down the aisle?" The princess smiles sheepishly. She would like to avoid the question, but her expressions betray her. "She's blushing!" Kara exclaims giddily. "The great Wonder Woman is blushing!"  
  
Diana laughs at Kara's genuine excitement on her behalf. She tempers the moment by noting that nothing is definite yet. She explains that as Diana Prince, she has been juggling a standing marriage proposal for the past six months. Wonder Woman explains that after much deliberation she had finally built up the courage to accept it. "I had arranged a long getaway weekend for us." she recalls somberly. "I was planning to tell Steve then, but Phranyx showed up and ruined everything!"   
  
There is silence as the mood changes from playful to melancholy. Diana is momentarily lost in thought. Supergirl angrily mutters as she struggles for words. Batgirl, a listener until now, appropriately sums up everyone's feelings. "This gives us all another damn good reason to get out of this God forsaken place and take Phranyx down!"  
  
Having completed their short rest, the ladies are all the more determined to reach the apex of the cliff side. From their current location, they can see what lies ahead. The ridge is rocky and steep with weeds and brush sporadically positioned along the incline. While it will be a dangerous thousand foot ascent, no special climbing gear is needed. They are all convinced they can make it.  
  
To reach the foot of the ridge, the super heroines must cross a small brook that runs from the pond to Lex River. The brook is thirty feet wide, but the water only reaches a maximum of six inches in depth. Wonder Woman leads the way as the trio quickly marches through the creek. Diana is nearly halfway when the calm abruptly comes to halt. The ground trembles around them. The severity and suddenness of the tremor causes all three women to lose their balance and fall into the stream.   
  
The cause of the disturbance becomes frighteningly apparent as the heroines stagger to their feet. An enormous sea monster emerges from the depths of the pond. A cross between a giant cobra and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the beast glares menacingly down at the tiny women. Poised at the end of an excessively long neck, its head hovers nearly one hundred feet above the water.  
  
Instinctively, Wonder Woman takes charge of the perilous situation. She quickly barks instructions to her friends to remain motionless. Diana slowly backs up towards the grassy plain as the giant threat watches. The Amazon will draw the beast's attention, after which Batgirl and Supergirl are to dash for the ridge. She will join them upon eluding the creature.  
  
Once she has solid ground underneath her, Diana sprints without hesitation towards the tar pit. Although minus her great powers, the Amazon champion possesses the speed of an Olympic caliber athlete. She needs all of it to outdistance the enormous reach of her pursuer. As anticipated, its focus is entirely upon her. Wonder Woman's motion is accentuated by her long hair and Supergirl's cape, both of which trail behind her as she runs.   
  
The monster's enormous head swoops down out of the sky intent upon snaring its small prey. Diana is ten yards short of the boiling tar. Instinctively she stops her full speed sprint and makes an evasive dive to her right. Her agility allows her to avoid the large mouth and razor sharp teeth of the beast. Unfortunately, the creature possesses a tongue every bit as swift as that of a snake. Like a cat-o'-nine-tails, the fifteen-foot long tongue whips itself around Diana's left leg. She is jerked into the air as the tongue recoils towards the deadly maw.  
  
Were it not apparent that she is being dragged by her leg, Wonder Woman would fear the beast's forceful attack had torn the lower limb from the rest of her body. Her pain is intense, yet her peril takes precedence. Desperately Diana removes her tiara and uses the sharp pointed peak of the crown to spear the powerful tongue which holds her. At a meta-human power level, she could extricate herself with ease. In her current condition, she is only able to open a small wound. The behemoth's grasp remains firm and the super heroine draws to within two feet of her doom.  
  
A thick cloud begins to emanate from the giant throat. The Amazon fears that this is an unforeseen poison gas the animal uses to kill its prey. She quickly understands otherwise when she notices that her attacker finds the gas as unpleasant as she does. "That's tear gas!" Wonder Woman thinks to herself as the monster frantically whirls its head up and down in an effort to breathe. It loosens its grip on Diana and she slips out of its clutches when the head drops down close to ground level.  
  
Wonder Woman limps noticeably as she scrambles away. Batgirl stealthily approaches from behind but the Amazon calls her off. The monster does not see the masked heroine and understandably presumes Diana is the cause of the vile tear gas. Infuriated, the beast seeks to annihilate its wounded quarry.   
  
The super heroine strategically and daringly stops in front of the pool of tar. Showing no mercy, the creature's head dives towards Diana and its ferocious tongue lashes outward. Wonder Woman sidesteps the assault. The strike misses its intended target; instead the tip of the monster's tongue plunges into the piping hot tar. The giant beast wails in agony. It loses all interest its quarry and frenziedly retreats to the cool waters of the pond where it will likely remain for some time, nursing its wound.   
  
"Mighty quick thinking with that tear gas!" Wonder Woman marvels as Batgirl helps her to her feet. "I'm not too proud to admit that I owe you one!" Batgirl enjoys the plaudits, particularly given the source, but she is quick to deflect it. "If anyone deserves praise, it's you Wonder Woman. I wasn't the one inviting a Jurassic Park relic to make lunch out of me!"  
  
Taking no chances on a quick return by the creature, the women hastily rejoin Supergirl along the rocky grade. Kara is relieved that they are both safe, but she expresses concern over Diana's condition. The Amazon attempts to disguise her discomfort, but it is clear her left leg is troubling her. A cursory examination by Batgirl reveals that the Amazon is suffering from a severely strained hamstring muscle. "I had one a couple years ago." Babs recalls. "They're painful and take forever to heal!" she warns. Wonder Woman nods grimly and appreciates Batgirl's candor.  
  
It would be unwise to leave the ailing Amazon alone at the base of the ridge in close proximity to the pond; therefore Batgirl suggests they turn back. Wonder Woman won't hear of it. She insists that they all must ascend the rugged bluff. Diana dismisses the objections of her colleagues. "I can make it," she vows, "with a little help from you two."  
  
Batgirl deftly scales the sharp incline ahead of the others. She finds a safe breaking point one third of the way up. The masked heroine secures the noose of Wonder Woman's magic lasso around a solid rock formation. Clutching the opposite end of her mystically elongated lariat, Diana mentally commands the lasso to slowly contract. This action takes much of the strain off of the Justice Leaguer's legs as she is aided up the hillside. Supergirl climbs beside the Amazon in case she encounters difficulty.  
  
The journey is long and trying, but the three super heroines successfully reach the summit. They are disappointed to discover, however, that their trip has been mostly for naught. There is very little land on this mesa for they have reached what amounts to the northeast corner of Perdition Isle. The barrier of blackness limits the plateau to merely one acre of barren, rocky topsoil with nary a tree to dot the landscape. Down below to the west is what the heroines now call Devastation Pond. To the south is the stunningly beautiful sight of the waterfall at the mouth of Lex River. Unfortunately, the picturesque view does not reveal anything else about the geography which they don't already know.  
  
It is early evening and the sun will soon be setting. The heroines will not travel at night if at all avoidable. Their current surroundings provide no shelter, but the weather is such that they should be fine. There is no water in the immediate vicinity, but no threats can come from the north or east. The girls agree to spend the night on the ridge, which Supergirl tabs Danvers' Peak, and plan to be on the move right at dawn.   
  
*****  
  
Despite her grueling day, Wonder Woman volunteers to sit the first watch. She would like to apply ice water to her throbbing thigh, but there is nothing remotely passable. Diana wraps her golden lasso around her leg to serve as an ace bandage. She elevates the leg slightly in a further attempt to minimize swelling. Batgirl was right; she has much discomfort ahead of her.  
  
Wonder Woman glances at Batgirl as she rests alongside Supergirl. The Amazon considers the talents of the dominoed heroine and ponders how her hamstring trouble changes the dynamics of this three way partnership...  
  
  
From the moment we arrived on Perdition Isle, I assumed a leadership role. As the Amazon princess and the lone JLA member, it was my place to take charge. It was also logical, for Kara is young and inexperienced while Batgirl is accustomed to working alone.   
  
While we have all performed well together in extremely tough circumstances, I sensed from the outset skepticism from Batgirl. She seemed reluctant to follow my lead. At first she doubted my competence in the absence of my Amazon powers. Having proved myself, she more willingly acquiesced to my strategies, but I have never sensed real faith from her.   
  
Batgirl is truly an enigma. I'm still trying to figure her out. Our past encounters have been rare and short. Her modus operandi is very much like the Batman, if not more extreme. She is a loner. She is not affiliated with any crime fighting group and, outside of Batman and Nightwing, she rarely teams up with anyone. By contrast, even the Batman is a member of the Justice League because he recognizes the added good that he can accomplish.  
  
The Batman is a peerless example of what one can achieve via effort and determination. He is a man to be respected and admired, but he is not really a true leader. Bruce Wayne will assume the responsibility when necessary, but he is driven to push himself, rather than inspire others.   
  
I always presumed Batgirl was the same way, for her outward persona suggests such. Spending so much time with her the past three days has given me pause. I suspect that the woman underneath that dark cowl is very different from Bruce Wayne. She has confidence, not only in her own capabilities, but also in her ability to make sound group decisions.   
  
I sense growing tension between she and I over the course of action we must take to get off this island. My intuition tells me Batgirl wants to make those determinations. As senior heroine, I see that duty as mine. Granted, constructive discussion is vital, but fighting amongst ourselves will undermine our efforts.   
  
My hamstring pull is doubly problematic. Not only does it severely hinder my effectiveness, but it also raises doubts about my suitability to lead our expedition. My tolerance for pain is quite high and I will stubbornly press on despite my leg. Will I be wise enough to recognize and accept my greatly reduced limits or will I try to do too much to the detriment of us all?  
  
The prudent approach may well be to defer to Batgirl, but I can't bring myself to do so just yet. Eventually there may be no choice, but until such time I must remain in charge. Batgirl is very capable. She is courageous, skillful and resourceful, but I don't fully trust her. The three of us are trapped together facing perilous unknowns. These circumstances should inspire bonding, yet Batgirl still shields herself behind her mask. Perhaps I naively expect too much, but it troubles me that this woman, whom I want to consider a friend and a sister, refuses to reveal her true self. I want to know who she is before I'm willing to entrust our mutual welfare in her hands.  
  



	9. The Thread That Binds (PI - Day 4)

Anxiety and dry mouths make for a rather sleepless night for the trio. Although undisturbed, the women remain ill at ease on the open plain. Knowing the sea monster lurks in the pond below, they wish to descend the rocky hillside and cross the river as swiftly and uneventfully as possible. To accomplish such, the ladies awaken early and start their downward climb just as the moonlight begins its daily surrender to the sun.  
  
With gravity working in their favor, the heroines make excellent time. Batgirl and Supergirl carefully scale the incline on all fours while Diana reverse climbs with the aid of her golden lasso. The Amazon's leg is much worse this morning and, try though she does, she can not hide this fact from the others. For this descent, her magic lasso is a great equalizer, but Wonder Woman is quite aware that she will have trouble keeping pace with her nimble friends once their hiking commences.  
  
Upon reaching level ground, the women maximize their distance from Devastation Pond before daring to step through the shallow brook. They traverse the stream without incident and soon find themselves at the edge of Lex River. It is here that Diana's fears manifest themselves. The Amazon finds herself in a spirited argument with Batgirl involving their strategy for crossing the river. While they agree upon using the magic lasso as before to climb over the rapids, the debate centers upon who should swim across to secure the line. Wonder Woman rationalizes that her Amazon training affords her far more experience in such waters than her friends. Despite her bum leg, she insists that she is still the most capable swimmer and thus will handle the job.  
  
Batgirl vehemently challenges Diana. Kara reluctantly prepares to intervene while the Amazon braces for a possible showdown. The masked heroine glares angrily at Wonder Woman, but ultimately concedes the point. "I think you're making a mistake princess, but our fight is with Phranyx and our environment, not each other." Babs rules.  
  
The cool water is soothing to her ailing thigh as Diana wades into the flow. Unfortunately, she gets little thrust from the wounded limb, thus her journey is slow and arduous. Her body drifts much farther downstream that in yesterday's swim. Only her trusty golden lasso, anchored firmly to the north bank, prevents her from being swept helplessly into the raging falls.  
  
"Dammit! I knew this was a bad idea!" Batgirl mutters as she watches the Amazon struggle. "At this rate, I'm going to have to dive in after her!" she moans. A concerned Supergirl focuses her attention on Diana and half-heartedly acknowledges her ally's comments. Wonder Woman is little more than halfway across and she is laboring noticeably.   
  
Kara is about to suggest that they come to Diana's aid when the relative calm is broken by a hair raising scream. Supergirl whirls around in time to see Batgirl collapse as though she's been shot. Blood spews from the right shoulder of the super heroine, the result of spear attack.   
  
Three Neanderthal men emerge from a hidden vantage point 25 yards away between Clayface Pit and the Storm Lands. Sensing vulnerability, the savages charge the girl of steel and her felled comrade. Kara desperately wants to get Babs to a position of safety, but there isn't time. Furthermore, with Wonder Woman indisposed, Supergirl realizes that she must battle alone to save Batgirl and herself.   
  
She should be terrified. Without super powers or vaunted fighting prowess, one caveman would seem to be more than a match for her. Curiously, Kara is remarkably composed, most likely because Batgirl's well being rests in her hands. Although lacking in skills, the Kryptonian is intelligent and quick thinking and she must use these qualities to survive.   
  
In their initial encounter with the primitives, Kara noticed a decided preference on their part to resort to their bare hands against an enemy. The cavemen wield spears and clubs to disable their prey. From there, they use sharp, claw-like fingernails to shred the flesh. For Supergirl, her indestructible costume provides an ideal defense against such. Her success will hinge upon her ability to use that advantage to springboard a counter strike.  
  
Supergirl bravely intersperses herself between her injured ally and the three attackers. She braces herself for their vicious assault by crouching slightly and covering her face with crisscrossed forearms. As Kara anticipates, the brutes see her as an easy kill and disdain use of their weapons. The girl of steel is attacked by two cavemen, each one concentrating upon a separate arm. Powerful fingers clamp down upon her comparatively thin upper limbs. Teeth attempt to dig deep into her shoulders. By now, the typical victim would be bleeding profusely and hurting too much to fend off the assailant. Supergirl has yet to be scratched, much to the confusion of the Neanderthals. Kara surprises them further with a pair of well-timed elbows to their jaws. The dual blows send both attackers momentarily reeling.  
  
Meanwhile, the third barbarian slips through to reach Batgirl. To Kara's pleasant surprise, the cowled heroine is aware of the situation and able to mount a modest defense. Babs dodges the Neanderthal's initial foray and kicks him in the backside. Her options are severely limited due to a grievously injured right shoulder. The spear shattered her collarbone and tore through the muscles. Her right arm dangles limply at her side, completely useless for the foreseeable future.  
  
Supergirl presses her brief advantage as best she can. The heroine tackles one of her staggered assailants below the knees. Within several feet of the river's edge, Kara manages to trip up her towering foe and send him sprawling into the water. Unfortunately, her offensive leaves her open to attack from his partner. The girl of steel is overpowered from behind and easily thrown to the ground. She is quickly pinned down face first and the caveman ruthlessly eyes the back of her head.  
  
Babs recognizes Kara's plight. She relies on her speed and quick footwork to dodge the tireless advances of her single attacker. Using his aggressions against him, Batgirl induces the huge caveman to lunge past her and into Supergirl's opponent. The two men tumble over one another, thus enabling the Kryptonian to escape.  
  
The barbarians recover swiftly, giving the women little time to regroup. Gordon has an idea which she is able to convey with little in the way of explanation. Supergirl picks up on her friend's plan and, while it is drastic and dangerous, she concurs with its necessity. The heroines slowly retreat towards the bubbling tar pit. Sensing fear, the two savages stalk their victims, getting ever closer with each step.   
  
Across the river, Wonder Woman finally reaches the south bank. The Amazon champion drags her aching and exhausted body out of the water. Diana is oblivious to the grave danger her colleagues face, but she is concerned when she doesn't see them standing by the river edge. The Justice Leaguer climbs the small embankment to secure the golden lasso to a sturdy tree. Her higher viewpoint allows her to spot the deadly battle. "Great Hera!" Diana bellows.   
  
Ignoring her fatigue, the princess ventures out onto her golden line. She urgently seeks to cross the waterway so that she can come to the aid of her allies. To her chagrin, however, her impending arrival is detected when she is only halfway across Lex River. The third barbarian, having swam to shore a quarter mile downstream, is now in position to intercept the Amazon. Following her example, he deftly climbs out on the lasso to meet Diana in a perilous confrontation above the rapids.   
  
Wonder Woman hasn't the time nor the energy to expend; therefore she prepares herself for an immediate strike to jar her enemy from his perch. The husky caveman amazes Diana with his quickness, covering the distance between them within a minute. The heroine times her attack flawlessly. Her right foot connects solidly with the brute's jaw. Unfortunately, her kick lacks potency, because her left leg is essentially dead weight. The Neanderthal barely flinches as he shrugs off her lone offensive initiative and reaches the Amazon. He attacks with total disregard for his own safety. He releases hold of the magic lasso and latches solidly onto her person. The caveman applies a powerful stranglehold upon her neck while locking his legs around hers. He utters nothing but growls while attempting to suffocate his prey, but the super heroine knows he needn't bother. The Neanderthal weighs a minimum of 220 pounds. Wonder Woman now supports his bulk along with her own weight. Without her Amazon might, she can not endure this burden beyond a few torturous seconds.   
  
Diana's heart races wildly, for her predicament seems inescapable. She is physically exhausted and on the verge of being choked to death. She desperately hangs on despite the escalating pain from the weight she bears. In her current condition, the Amazon knows that she hasn't the strength left to survive in the raging currents even if she does escape her assailant. If she loses grasp of her magic lasso, Wonder Woman knows she will die.  
  
Unaware of Diana's dire trouble, Batgirl and Supergirl have run out of real estate. They are backed up to within three feet of the bubbling tar. The Neanderthals slow their pace. Evidently the natives are cognizant of the danger the tar poses. The lead attacker cocks his spear for an alternative assault. "I hope you've got something in your belt of tricks." Kara whispers nervously. "Watch this!" Babs confidently responds as she discretely reaches into her utility belt with her left hand. With uncanny quickness, she pulls out a Batarang and whips it like a Frisbee. From a distance of eight feet, the weapon strikes the unsuspecting barbarian flush on his nose, thus felling him.  
  
The second Neanderthal surges towards Supergirl intent upon impaling her with his spear. He angles his assault such that he approaches from the side. His momentum will therefore not carry him into the deadly tar. Batgirl reacts to the threat against Kara. She kicks him in the side as he charges Supergirl. The punishing blow throws off his balance, thus causing him to fall into the boiling pool. The caveman screams in agony as his body is enveloped by the thick, searing hot liquid. Mercifully, his struggles last only a couple seconds before his life is extinguished.   
  
To their mutual bewilderment, Kara and Babs spin around to see the late Neanderthal's partner writhing on the grass in pain. This is not the result of Gordon's Batarang attack; he is suffering from some inexplicable trauma. Before the heroines can make any gesture of assistance, the barbarian's violent twitching ceases. He is dead.  
  
Simultaneously, Wonder Woman's nemesis experiences a similar fate. He suffers a seizure. His wild jerking adds to Diana's terrible duress and nearly shakes her off the lariat. Suddenly, the life ebbs from his powerful body. A confused Amazon princess watches as her attacker falls into the river and is swept away.  
  
Diana has no strength left in her arms as she hangs precariously over Lex River. Her grip is tenuous, but this unexpected and bizarre reprieve allows her heart to will her body to do things it shouldn't be capable of. Blood trickles from her hands as a result of her golden lasso ripping through her skin while she clung for her life. Wonder Woman slowly climbs the remaining thousand feet and finally sets down on solid ground.  
  
The super heroines are reunited. They would like to cross back over to the south side of the river, but they must rest for a short time. Diana puts her nursing background to work by dressing Batgirl's injured shoulder as best she can. The caped heroine has suffered a severely broken collarbone. The Amazon uses Batgirl's cape as a sling to support the injured arm and take strain off of the break area. Babs is in great pain, but insists she can cope with it.   
  
The women are all incredulous as to the collective demise of their assailants. A cursory examination of the one remaining corpse does not reveal any indication of what killed him. Batgirl vaguely recollects Phranyx mentioning the significance of trios on his world. Each encounter they've had with the Neanderthals has been against a group of three or multiples thereof. She theorizes that on Perdition Isle, the natives are grouped by threes and that their souls are linked accordingly. When one member of the trio dies, the remaining two also perish.  
  
"Do you think the same holds true for us?" Diana asks. A brief silence ensues as the super heroines all consider the question. "I think we have to presume so." Babs responds ominously. "The laws of nature are so atypical from what we know. We have to expect the worst case scenario."   
  
Still wary of a possible reemergence by the nearby sea monster, the super heroines ignore their aches, injuries and fatigue. Supergirl leads the way and safely traverses the river via the golden lasso. Wonder Woman, carrying the one spear recovered from their attackers, successfully follows Kara. Batgirl is unable to climb the rope line because of her shoulder. Instead, Babs unties the north side mooring and secures the magic lasso tightly around her waist. She cautiously slips into the current. From the opposite bank, the Amazon princess mentally commands her enchanted lariat to contract. Batgirl is dragged through most of rapids by the lasso itself. Diana and Kara lend a hand and help pull their comrade the rest of the way to shore.  
  
The beleaguered women yearn for the refuge of Paradise Cove. They retrace their footsteps from yesterday through the safe and isolated weather buffers. Their journey is roundabout, but necessary to reach their destination without further opposition. The long walk is particularly tough on Wonder Woman. Supergirl alleviates some of Diana's misery. The Amazon leans on Kara's shoulders as they stride to take much of the weight off of her debilitated left leg. Nevertheless, their hike lasts twice as long as it otherwise would. Upon returning to the cave, the ladies eat the remainder of their fruit and soon fall into much needed and well deserved sleep. 


	10. Will the Real Phranyx Please Stand Up?

"So let's see if I'm understanding this. We're rocketing through space in an invisible jet. When Wonder Woman flies this contraption, we can all see her sitting in the cockpit clear as day. Now with five of us on board, we expect an enemy, who's always been a step ahead, to totally miss spotting us? I'm hardly the brightest star in the sky, but how exactly does that make sense?" Green Arrow asks half sarcastically.   
  
Despite the serious matter which demands their attention, the feisty personality of Ollie Queen serves to alleviate some of the tension within the ranks. "Oliver, this craft is cutting edge science." Zatanna responds. "Diana's plane is constructed from transparent alloys which render it invisible to the naked eye. Its occupants can be seen unless the invisibility aura is activated."   
  
The Batman listens as Ollie presses the magician for more information. He could contribute much to the conversation were he so inclined, but idle chatter is not his way. The caped crusader pilots the spectacular aircraft with the aid of special goggles which allow him to see the controls. The invisible jet is quite familiar to the Batman, for it was through his ingenuity and prodding that the cloaking technology was developed and incorporated into it. He recognized immediately the great potential total invisiblity presented. Given the craft's unique construction, a cloaking device was imminently feasible, but Wonder Woman resisted such an initiative. As an ambassador of peace, she preaches trust and rejects the stealthful approach. To finally convince her, Batman proposed an optional invisibility screen, which Diana resorts to only on rare occasion.   
  
Mars fades in the distance as the invisible jet approaches Jupiter. "Bruce, any idea yet how close we are?" an anxious Black Canary queries. "The readings are growing stronger, Dinah." the Batman replies. "I would still guess we won't find his ship until we reach Saturn." he adds. The Justice Leaguers all nod in satisfaction. They had hoped their conflict with Phranyx would not escalate to this point, but given that it has, the Batman's fallback plan is working perfectly.   
  
In response to Phranyx's initial attack upon Black Canary, the JLA implemented a clever contingency strategy devised by the Batman. A dozen female potential targets each ingested a unique chemical mixture. These serums were specifically tailored for the particular heroine's biology. Non-dangerous in a small one-time dosage, they spread throughout the body and were designed to remain in the bloodstream for up to two weeks. The chemicals mimicked those of the female DNA and were undetectable. It is only when three such compounds are brought within close proximity that a subtle reaction is generated.   
  
"It's definitely Saturn." the Batman declares as the invisible jet approaches the gaseous giant. "There's no question that the combined chemical signature from Supergirl, Batgirl and Diana is emanating from somewhere inside the planet's rings. I can't determine exactly where, because the trail breaks up upon reaching the atmosphere."   
  
"You see anything yet, Supes?" Green Arrow asks as he turns toward the rear of the plane. Positioned in the last of five singular seats, Superman focuses his keen vision powers upon the rings of Saturn. His colleagues impatiently wait as he sweeps through the dense gases in search of a ship. Suddenly the silence is broken, as Kal boldy proclaims "There it is!"   
  
The Batman skillfully maneuvers the plane into the outer rings as per Superman's direction. The size of Phranyx's craft dwarfs that of the invisible plane. It is protected by a powerful forcefield and contains lead shielding within its hull, thus precluding Kryptonian eyes from peering in or out. The invisible jet has not been detected; therefore the JLA members have a moment to weigh their options.   
  
Great value is placed upon the element of surprise, particularly given Phranyx's heavy reliance upon it. They decide upon a tactic which preserves it for as long as possible. Zatanna invokes her magic to teleport herself through the forcefield and onto the enemy ship. She hasn't the power to do the same for her colleagues; therefore her mission is to disable the forcefield from within to allow easy access for all.   
  
*****   
  
Zatanna's initial arrival is unnoticed. She materializes on the lowest of three levels. As surmised, this deck is the engineering section of the ship. The super heroine notices considerable artilery in the form of laser cannons and nuclear torpedos. This is undoubtedly a warship with immense destructive power at the ready. A lump forms in Zatanna's throat for she knows now that their task is all the more complicated. They not only must rescue their friends, but they also must overcome a formidable adversary with the weaponry to cause mass devastation back on Earth.   
  
The sorceress contemplates a return to the invisible plane to report these developments when her presense is suddenly detected. An angry Phranyx emerges from the engine room to confront her. The powerful villain is heavily armed. He recognizes Zatanna and is no doubt familiar with her from having scouted the Terran women. Unlike his prior encounters with super heroines, he projects no playfulness or sense of sport. Instead he appears very agitated. The magician observes intense, murderous hatred in his eyes, yet strangely enough he is also very indecisive. Phranyx seems intimidated by the Justice Leaguer and trembles while training his energy weapon upon her.   
  
Zatanna capitalizes upon her foe's hestitation. She casts a swift incantation which topples a stack of supplies on top of him. Zee is tempted to press her attack but she dares not risk it. Given the size of the ship and its military nature, she reasons that it is likely manned by a crew of thirty. Phranyx is the leader and the most powerful, but reenforcements will surely barge in momentarily. It is imperative that she deactivate the forcefield before his troops arrive.   
  
The magician scampers through the eeirily silent and unoccupied engine room. Besides her own footsteps, the lone sounds emanate from Phranyx as he regains his footing and gives chase. She can't imagine why his crew hasn't yet responded. Frantically, Zatanna searches amongst the various technical consoles. The ship's design is hopelessly foreign and she frets as to how she can ever discover the means to carry out her assignment.   
  
Phranyx swiftly catches up to the sorceress and manages to pin her up against a work station. Zatanna notices the same bizarre reaction from her attacker as moments ago. He wants desperately to annihilate her, yet something makes him deathly afraid to do so. The villain orders her to move away from the computer terminal. Although he does not divulge why and his behavior is schizophrenic, Zee intuitively knows that she has unwittingly found what she seeks. This control panel is a direct link to the warship's forcefield.   
  
The daughter of Zatara and Sindella complies with his orders, but she takes a calculated risk by stepping directly towards him. At this range, she would be felled by an energy discharge before she could even think of a defensive magic spell, much less utter it. However illogical, Zee believes Phranyx will not fire upon her. Sure enough the heroine removes the weapon from the hand of her astonished opponent without the use of her mystical talents. In retaliation, the flustered villain clobbers her with a sneaky left-handed blow. The punch lands flush against the magician's chin and she collapses to the hard metallic floor.   
  
"No, my jaw! He's broken my jaw!" Zee thinks to herself as sharp pain radiates through her lower mouth. She is in grave trouble for she must speak to cast her spells. As Phranyx slowly approaches her prone form, she faces the grim prospect of defending herself without her trademark abilities.   
  
She instinctively braces for the vicious impact that should be forthcoming. To her surprise she gains a brief reprieve due to more indecision from her attacker. The hurting heroine spots a window of opportunity and she is quick to react. Zatanna scurries along the floor on all fours, narrowly avoiding the outstretched arms of her confused foe. Phranyx recognizes too late the heroine's intentions. She lunges for the villain's discarded energy gun which lies on the ground. The sorceress scrambles to her feet and fires the weapon. The energy beam passes harmlessly around the villain and strikes its intended target, the forcefield console. A small explosion is the result and the energy shield about the ship dissipates in seconds.   
  
Sensing the urgency of the situation, Phranyx teleports himself out of the engine room before Zatanna can detain him with his own weapon. Unable to communicate, Zee is reduced to cautiously roaming the lower deck of the ship. She will search the corridors for Wonder Woman and the missing heroines while hoping to join forces with the fellow members of the rescue party who can now come aboard.   
  
*****   
  
The invisible plane pulls safely into a docking bay after Superman forces open the outer door. Now inside the alien warship, Kal's x-ray vision reveals some tactical information on the vessel, although much is still obscured by lead lining. The Justice Leaguers agree to split up. Batman's goal is to seize control of the first floor bridge. Green Arrow and Black Canary will search the crew deck on the second floor. They reason that it is there that they are most likely to find their abducted comrades. Meanwhile the Kryptonian seeks to demolish the war-making artillery on board. Covering all three levels, someone is bound to reunite with Zatanna, who is not responding on her JLA frequency.   
  
*****   
  
The Batman is astonished by the ease with which he reaches his destination. He encounters no resistance whatsoever until he sets foot upon the enemy bridge. The automated door slams shut beyond him and an imposing figure steps out from the shadows. The caped crusader recognizes Phranyx from their brief roadside encounter back in Gotham City. He possesses a hand-held laser weapon which he unwaveringly points in the hero's direction.   
  
Instinctively, the Batman dives for cover. The deadly beam barely misses his backside as it burns a six-inch diameter hole through the middle of his cape. The energy proceeds to strike the floor and ricochet into assorted computerized command stations. Sparks fly momentarily, but the equipment appears undamaged. Evidently, the bridge has been constructed to withstand considerable firepower.   
  
Phranyx is livid that his bridge has been boarded. He fires haphazardly in Batman's general direction. The hero is safely shielded behind the conn, but his assailant is closing on his position. Bruce decides to aggressively counter attack. He blindly whips his batarang towards the villain. As anticipated, it does not strike Phranyx, but he is forced to temporarily duck to evade the weapon. The Batman charges while his enemy is momentarily distracted. The Justice Leaguer kicks the powerful energy gun out of his foe's possession, leaving them face to face without weapons.   
  
Enraged, but unimpressed, Phranyx violently assaults the super hero. The Batman is startled by the swiftness of his opponent. Bruce gasps for breath as he tries to fend off a two-handed chokehold about his neck. Phranyx is a big and powerful man, but he is also quite skillful. The darknight detective is afforded no leverage with which to work.   
  
Having battled physically superior beings before, the Batman does not panic. He deliberately twists his frame against the conn. Doing so increases the stress upon his neck to a nearly unbearable degree, but he can now gain thrust from his left leg. The caped hero propels himself into the villain, thus breaking his crushing grasp. The Batman exchanges punches with Phranyx, each drawing blood from the other's mouth.   
  
The combatants continue to punish one another. Within two minutes, the hero's left eye is nearly swollen shut, but he is still getting the better of his tough opponent. The Batman connects with a combination of precision blows. Phranyx is visibly beaten, but he stubbornly refuses to succumb. The villain appears ready to unleash yet another flurry when he surprises the Justice Leaguer by invoking his teleportation technology to escape the fierce confrontation on the bridge.   
  
*****   
  
Green Arrow and Black Canary cautiously explore the second level of the ship. There is no response to their presense as they roam the halls and check various rooms. They find a conference room, several open crew quarters and an empty brig. There is no sign of the missing heroines and Ollie reasons it's time to start knocking down some locked doors.   
  
Positioned outside of the first unit on the primary corridor, Black Canary bombards the electronic locking mechanism with a concentrated sonic cry. This weakens the door sufficiently enough for Ollie to smash his way through. Like the vacated quarters they have already seen, the room has minimal furnishings and is quite bland. With nothing to be gained here, the Leaguers prepare to exit the room when Phranyx suddenly appears in the doorway. His stealth and quickness catch Green Arrow off guard and he is floored with a single blow to the head.   
  
Black Canary is cornered within the small confines of the crew quarters as Phranyx seals the door behind them. The villain draws his laser weapon upon her. She reacts with her sonic cry, but unbenownst to her this is exactly what her nemesis expects. The powerful sound waves succeed in shattering the weapon but not before he hurls it in her direction. The laser gun explodes at Dinah's feet. It causes minor skin burns, but more significantly her legs are numbed and she is unable to flee.   
  
Phranyx immediately goes for Black Canary's throat. He slams the super heroine's head to the floor and thrusts his forearm into her Adam's apple. Dinah is unable to use her special vocal abilities. She is at the mercy of her assailant, but strangely enough he seems hesitant to finish her off. Suddenly, the villain screeches in agony and scurries away from her. The cause of his pain is soon apparent, for Dinah notices a signature arrow embedded in her attacker's left biceps.   
  
As they have done so often over the years, Black Canary and Green Arrow complement one another superbly. The super heroine follows Ollie's timely initiative with one of her own. She blankets the room with her Canary cry. The high pitched sounds are exceedingly painful for Phranyx while the archer is prepared with earplugs. The vile nemesis collapses to his knees and appears defeated. Without any indication of a remote signalling device, he somehow manages to elude his captors' clutches yet again via the use of his teleporter.   
  
*****   
  
The Justice Leaguers receive a quick message from Superman instructing them to converge upon the shuttle bay at the rear end of deck two. The Batman arrives first and finds the entrance tightly sealed. He is joined momentarily by Black Canary and Green Arrow. Bruce notices they are both ailing. Dinah unconvincingly reassures him that her leg burns look worse than they feel. The archer is groggy having sustained a concussion. Ollie grumbles that he too can persevere.   
  
The trio spots Zatanna staggering towards them from the far end of the corridor. The sorceress still isn't answering on the JLA frequency. With Phranyx having already impersonated Superman, the League has established a mission protocol whereby each member must respond with a specific security codeword. Zatanna is not doing so. Batman reaches for his Batarang while Ollie draws his bow. Black Canary is prepared to use her Canary cry, but instead approaches the sluggish figure over her colleagues' objections.   
  
"Oh Zee!" Dinah exclaims as she embraces her friend. Black Canary leads Zatanna towards the others. Batman and Green Arrow remain a tad skeptical until the women emerge from the shadows. Tears roll down the face of the sorceress. Her jaw is noticably swollen and the heroine is in agony. She tries to acknowledge the men with a smile, but she grimaces from the effort. Zatanna needs medical attention, but she understands that she must endure her pain for the duration of their rescue effort.   
  
The door to the shuttle bay suddenly rises, revealing Superman standing beside an escape pod. Evidently, Phranyx is on board the mini-vessell and had attempted to flee the ship. The Justice Leaguers seem to forget their various aches and pains as Kal-El tears the craft open. To their surprise, they discover three separate beings on board, each bearing a striking family resemblance to the others.   
  
"Phranyx is three different guys!?" Oliver proclaims incredulously as the Kryptonian and the caped crusader quickly secure their prisoners. The three men offer no further resistance for they recognize their defeat. Supergirl, Batgirl and Wonder Woman still have yet to be found. The Batman eyes the captives with his trademark chilling contempt while Superman sums up the feelings of the entire group. "Gentlemen, you've got some explaining to do," he declares, "and you don't want me to have ask again!"


	11. Turning Up the Heat (PI - Day 5)

"What is she doing?" Batgirl asks indignantly as she secures her cape-sling about her wounded right arm. Kara stands at the mouth of the cave looking out onto the beautiful lawn they deem Paradise Cove. "Diana's testing her leg." Supergirl replies while continuing to watch the Amazon. "She's moving pretty well, given the circumstances." Babs strides to the Kryptonian's side. "Given the circumstances?" the Gotham City native sarcastically snaps. "The woman can barely walk and she's out training for the damned marathon!" Gordon is frustrated and tempted to launch into a full tirade, but she holds her tongue. Deep down, the heroine knows that her own headstrong nature would drive her in a similar fashion.   
  
Realizing she has an audience, Wonder Woman returns to the cave entrance. Her gait is anything but fluid. The Amazon champion is visibly annoyed. "I'm used to doing 20 second miles on slow day," she rants, "and now I can't even do a 20 minute mile!" Diana is barely winded and the slightest bead of sweat attempts to escape from underneath the lower rim of her golden tiara. "The pain is awful enough, but I just can't get any thrust from this leg!" she laments.   
  
Before Batgirl can speak up, Diana anticipates her counter response. "I'm coming!" the Amazon princess declares. Babs smiles graciously, knowing full well there is no arguing with her. "We should replenish our food supply first and plan to cover less ground today, given our mutual limitations." Gordon tactfully argues. Although she recognizes this as a thinly veiled barb at her stubbornness, Wonder Woman agrees with the recommendation and acquiesces without comment.   
  
The trio advances cautiously along the base of Mt. Cormorant. Smoke billows from the peak, indicating that another eruption may be only hours away. Theirs is a difficult walk along rugged terrain, but the distance is far shorter than the circuitous route around the desert. Although Diana labors to navigate the rocky course, she refrains from complaint and insists she is fine.   
  
The women reach Neron Forest by late morning. As per their plan, they gather fruit as swiftly and quietly as possible. The ladies expect trouble, for the woods seems to be the home of the Neanderthal men. Wonder Woman is armed with their lone spear. Supergirl carries a makeshift club while Batgirl falls back upon the ever-diminishing arsenal of gadgetry in her utility belt.   
  
Seemingly undetected, the threesome heads west. Their path should parallel the Lex River and lead them towards territories which they have yet to explore. They traverse the woodlands without incident and reach an unremarkable field with patches of tall grass and brush growing sporadically from the dark brown soil. Beyond this field to the south, the super heroines spot an imposing ridge which lies on the opposite side of Mt. Cormorant from Paradise Cove.   
  
"That place looks like a fortress." Supergirl whispers ominously. Her colleagues agree. "It sure would be an ideal place to defend. That must be the homestead of the cavemen, rather than the forest." Diana theorizes. Batgirl recalls their foreboding prophesy. "One must overcome an army to uncover a stone." The very thought is chilling. To climb that ridge and penetrate an army of Neanderthals appears daunting, if not impossible.   
  
The volcano rumbles in the distance; an eruption is imminent. It strikes the trio as an omen, warning them to keep their distance from the both the peak and the ridge. As such, the heroines veer northwest towards the river. "We'll scout along the riverbank and see what we find." Wonder Woman proposes. Moments later the Amazon stops in response to a groan from Batgirl, who is bringing up the rear. Babs waves her off. "I'm OK, princess." she assures her. "My shoulder is killing me, but I'll live." The Amazon grins as she gropes for a witty retort, but her thoughts are broken by a frightening scream.   
  
"Kara!" Diana cries as she and Babs hustle in her direction. Supergirl has merely strayed ten yards ahead of her friends, but in so doing she has stumbled into a deadly pool of quicksand. Shocked and terrified, the Kryptonian flails with her arms in a fruitless effort to free herself. Instead her actions exacerbate her predicament. Kara is nearly waist deep in the death trap as help arrives.   
  
Supergirl has drifted nearly eight feet from solid ground; therefore she is beyond the reach of her allies. Batgirl implores frantic Kara to remain calm. Diana whips out her golden lasso, but she is unable to make a rescue attempt. The Amazon's worst fears are confirmed. Kara's screams have alerted three nearby cavemen of their position and the heroines find themselves under attack.   
  
Wonder Woman decisively responds to the crisis. "You save Kara." she demands of Batgirl. "I'll hold off these menacing men!" Seeing doubt in Batgirl's eyes, Diana adds "I won't kill them unless I have to!"   
  
Before ever venturing out as Batgirl, Babs Gordon put herself through rigorous training. Of the many skills she forced herself to master, one was ambidexterity. Naturally right-handed, she had to be equally proficient as a southpaw in virtually every conceivable way. Her costumed debut was delayed a year by her meticulousness. At times, she contemplated forgoing such discipline so as to begin her crime fighting career sooner, but now she is eternally grateful for her dilligence.   
  
The left-handed toss of her Batrope is true as it ensnares Supergirl's left arm. The Kryptonian's hips have disappeared below the murky surface, but she has thus far managed to keep her arms free. Kara secures the rope around her upper torso just underneath both armpits.   
  
Despite great determination, Babs realizes she can not drag Supergirl free with just one arm. Improvising, she gallantly struggles to pull herself up into a sturdy tree which borders the quicksand patch. The heroine angles out onto a strong limb positioned twelve feet above solid ground. With a firm grip upon her Batrope, Batgirl leaps from her perch. The tree limb serves as a fulcrum. As gravity draws Babs down, Kara is lifted upward and out of the deadly quicksand.   
  
Meanwhile, Wonder Woman struggles to hold off a furious assault by the three cavemen. The Amazon possesses far superior fighting skills, but her effectiveness is greatly compromised by her hamstring injury. Furthermore, her attackers notice that she is favoring her left leg. As a result, they concentrate upon that weakness. Diana delivers forceful shots which send two of the Neanderthals reeling, but the third whacks the heroine over her knee with a wooden club. Wonder Woman cries in pain as she collapses to the ground.   
  
Batgirl races to the princess' aid, leaving Supergirl to catch her breath and disengage herself from the Batrope. The brute hovers above Diana intent upon administering a death blow. Babs fires her Batarang at him and it strikes flush on the jaw. The primitive shrieks in agony as two teeth are dislodged from his mouth on impact. Batgirl charges towards the staggered Neanderthal, who bleeds extensively from the lips and gums. He retreats a few yards to his recovering allies while Gordon assists the hobbled Amazon.   
  
The cavemen are riled by the beating they've taken and seek to punish their dangerous prey. Kara rejoins her friends and the three women brace for an inevitable battle to the death with the barbarians. Suddenly, both warring parties begin to notice smoke emerging from the southeast. The Neanderthals react with sheer horror. They forsake their quarry and flee for the cover of the forest.   
  
The super heroines are momentarily baffled. The volcanic lava is at least two miles away and the lay of land would not allow it to encroach upon their current position. The cavemen have retreated to the woods, which superficially would seem more vulnerable to its fury. Despite the steadily increasing density of smoke and a noticeable rise in temperature, the women believe themselves to be in a safe haven. They soon recognize otherwise.   
  
"Great Hera! We have to get out of here now!" Diana screams as she pushes her friends towards the river. They scamper through a quarter mile stretch of swamplands that lies between them and the water. In the background, the reason for the Amazon's urgency is now readily apparent. The field bridging Neron Forest and the newly discovered bog has burst into flame. The fire ignites small trees bordering the plain, but it peters out upon reaching the damp swamp vegetation.   
  
The beleaguered ladies take cover on the riverbank to wait out the blaze. "How can the fire burn so extensively in that field?" Supergirl wonders aloud. "There is so little in the way of grass to sustain it." "It isn't the dry grass," Wonder Woman observes, "it's the soil. It's so dark because it is saturated with flammable liquids which seep to the surface over time." Batgirl concurs. "That's why the plain is so devoid of plant life." Babs notes. "It also explains why our male 'friends' fled at the first sign of smoke."   
  
The flames will continue deep into the night until the flammability of the topsoil is completely exhausted. As such, the heroines opt to make camp for the evening along the riverside. Batgirl and Supergirl strategically position loose branches on their perimeter such that any approaching intruder will cause enough of a stir to be detected. Wonder Woman sets out to catch the trio a fish dinner, but before so doing the agitated Amazon princess speaks her mind.   
  
"You almost got the three of us killed today, Kara!" Diana snarls. Supergirl is taken aback by her tone and suddenness. "Stumbling into that quicksand was sloppy, but your infantile wailing was inexcusable!" The seething Justice Leaguer is now face to face with the Kryptonian. She continues to lambaste the humbled girl of steel. "Kal-El has taught you better than that and so have I." Batgirl is disturbed by this scene and steps in between her two colleagues. As Wonder Woman backs away, she voices a parting shot. "You're an honorary Amazon, Supergirl. It's about damn time you start acting like one!"   
  
All is eerily quiet in the aftermath of this one-sided spat. Supergirl is too embarrassed and shocked to even respond. She feels a powerful urge to cry, but she won't allow critical Diana to see such vulnerability. Babs Gordon eyes both of her colleagues with considerable curiosity. Wonder Woman's diatribe echoes in Batgirl's mind. "Start behaving like an Amazon." Barbara thinks to herself as she considers Diana's caustic remarks. "Hmm, I wonder ..." 


	12. Deep Purple (PI - Day 6)

"Supergirl, you OK?" Babs asks as the Kryptonian eyes the residual smoke that floats over the scorched plain beyond the swamp. The tone of the masked crime fighter contains genuine personal concern, which is both surprising and gratifying to Kara. The typically stoic Batgirl sounds very much like Linda Danvers' college roommate Helen, a great listener who always seems to offer a compassionate smile and sage advice. Supergirl yearns for an outlet. Clearly Batgirl recognizes this and Kara is greatly appreciative.  
  
"I ... I don't know, Batgirl. I really don't. This whole situation is driving me batty!" Kara laments. She sheepishly follows "Sorry ... bad choice of words." Babs chuckles lightly. "Under the circumstances, I think 'batty' is quite appropriate." Gordon responds.  
  
"We're facing danger behind every rock and tree and I'm no help at all." Supergirl continues. "Diana was right about yesterday. I did almost get us all killed. We've been lucky so far, but that can't last forever. When does it end? Today? Tomorrow? The next day? Sooner or later I'm going to walk into an ambush or one of you two is going to die trying to protect me. I just can't .. "   
  
"Enough." Batgirl interrupts sternly. "Ka ... may I call you Kara?" Supergirl nods affirmatively, having not realized until now that the masked heroine has not yet referred to she or Diana by first name. "Kara, please don't doubt yourself to this extent. Wonder Woman was right to take you to task for the quicksand trouble, but she should have voiced her opinion more constructively. We need each other to survive and you are the most able bodied of the three of us right now."  
  
"But that's my whole point!" Supergirl interjects. "Diana is hobbling around because of me. First her hamstring, and now her knee is a swollen mess. Your shoulder is badly injured and here I am with nothing more than a few scratches and mosquito bites."  
  
"There's no reason to feel guilty or apologetic, Kara." Babs reasons. "Yes, Wonder Woman is hurting, but we can't change that. Notice it didn't stop her from slipping off on her own to covertly check on the whereabouts of the Neanderthals." Both women momentarily shake their heads in amazement at the stubborn tenacity of the Amazon princess. "As for me," Gordon continues "that spear attack is the most painful injury I've ever endured ... and I've been shot before. I was down and totally defenseless. I'm still alive today for one reason, and I'm looking right at her! Don't underestimate yourself Kara. There is more to super heroics than just great powers. You've proven your mettle and have earned the right to call yourself Supergirl."  
  
Kara smiles an unspoken 'thank you' for this much needed boost of self-esteem. "So is there something I can call you other than 'Batgirl'?" the girl of steel inquires. Babs Gordon reaches for her mask, but at the last moment thinks better of it. "I'd rather not reveal my real name for personal reasons, Kara." she responds. "You can refer to me as 'Yvonne', a name which has some meaning to me in my civilian life."  
  
*****   
  
Wonder Woman rejoins her friends with news from Neron Forest. "Our three pals from yesterday are headed towards us." Diana warns. "They're hiking along the riverbank, keeping their distance from the fire zone. Evidently they don't quite trust that the danger is over for the time being. They're still a mile away from our current position, but we'd be wise to move out now."  
  
The heroines had expected the Lex River to narrow as they journeyed further upstream. Unfortunately, the width is essentially the same as where they had previously crossed. On the opposite side of the river is a larger extension of the bog which Supergirl has tabbed Buzz Swamp. There is a mountain in the distance. This would appear to be the origin point for the river, based on the logical presumption that there is a sharp northward bend in the waterway a mile or so further west.   
  
There is no percentage in attempting to cross the water at this point. The rapids are quite rough and exceedingly difficult for the trio to navigate given the injuries to Diana and Barbara. The women opt to continue along the riverbank. This course should lead them to the foot of the mountain, and in the interim it affords them the best opportunity to get some idea of what lies on both sides of the Lex River on the western half of Perdition Isle.  
  
Within a half mile, Buzz Swamp gives way to a barren plateau which stretches south towards the fortified ridge that is home to the Neanderthals. The land shows telltale signs of the brush fire. The surface is not scorched like that of the firelands because the flames which reached it were not further fueled by combustible liquids or gases from underground. The super heroines regard this plain as a potential means of reaching the ridge, but they all agree that they must search the island extensively before engaging in such a risky endeavor.   
  
Continuing west along the riverbank, the heroines notice what appears to be the black barrier that surrounds the entire island. As they get closer, they realize this is not the case. Blocking their path for what appears to be the entire south side of the Lex River is a region filled with dark purple fog. The mysterious gas is thick and very ominous.   
  
Fearing that this atmosphere may be poisonous, the super heroines look to turn back. Unfortunately, the three savages have successfully tracked them. The men have closed to within two hundred yards of their position and they approach in such a manner that they believe they have the women cornered. This further substantiates concerns over the potential toxicity of the violet colored air.   
  
With their assorted wounds and the vast open plain, the gallant females intuitively reject flight as a viable option. Their enemies can outrun them. Diana wants to stand and fight, while Babs and Kara believe they should take their chances in the purple region. Precious seconds slip away as the heroines hastily argue the merits of the two proposed courses of action. Against her better judgment, Wonder Woman relents. She grabs firm hold of the hands of her colleagues and leads the way into the dark fog.  
  
From the first breath, her agony is unfathomable. Barbara Gordon's knees buckle instantaneously. Purely on instinct, the masked heroine finds the strength and drive to crawl the four excruciating feet required to escape the dense purple gas. Batgirl gasps for oxygen, her lungs seemingly on fire. Her face is a flood of tears as her agitated eyes water uncontrollably.   
  
Despite the impending approach of the cavemen, Babs hasn't the energy to rise. Through partially blurred version, she recognizes the presence of Wonder Woman standing over her. The Amazon coughs excessively as she fights to breathe; nevertheless Diana weathers the inhalation of the purple gas far better than Batgirl. The Amazon desperately urges her stricken friend to stand, but Barbara is too weak to do so. Wonder Woman faces a dire quandary. The three blood thirsty Neanderthals are within ten yards of them. Batgirl can not defend herself. Supergirl is missing and presumably incapacitated within the toxic fog region. Diana must rescue Kara before the gas kills her, but she must also protect Gordon and herself.   
  
"Great Athena guide me!" the Amazon princess prays as she prepares for a deadly confrontation with the enemy. To her astonishment, a huge gust of wind suddenly whips through the plain, apparently emanating from the mysterious purple territory. The force is such that it lifts two of the startled Neanderthals ten feet off the ground and carries them forty yards away from their prey. The third savage presses his attack until his progress is stopped in seemingly mystical fashion. His wooden club bursts into flame and he is forced to immediately discard it to avoid being burned.  
  
Wonder Woman smiles at the frightened Neanderthal. Staring directly at him, the princess demonstrably raises her arms above her head and clangs her bracelets together. On queue, another burst of wind jettisons the caveman out beyond his comrades. By now, the primitives are justifiably spooked and flee from an enemy whose supernatural abilities they have no hope of comprehending.  
  
"Quick thinking Diana!" Kara praises as she emerges from the purple fog. "That little bit with the bracelets will make them think we can control the weather. That really ought to make them think twice before attacking us again!" The Amazon grins. "That was the plan once I recognized what was happening." Diana remarks. "Nice job picking up on it."   
  
"So you've got your powers back?" a weary Batgirl queries as she struggles to sit up. Wonder Woman and Supergirl tend to the fallen heroine, who insists that she is slowly, but steadily fighting off the effects of the gas. "Yes, and no." Kara responds. "My super powers are restored, but only when I'm within the purple zone. Now that I'm outside the region, my powers have disappeared as quickly as they returned."  
  
"What about you, Wonder Woman?" Batgirl inquires. At first, Diana dismisses the notion. Unlike Supergirl, the Amazon suffered ill effects from exposure to the gas. It occurs to Wonder Woman, however, that her experience differs considerably from Barbara's. Batgirl, a normal human female, was nearly killed. Diana, a meta-human Amazon, maintained her stamina and footing and only encountered minimal respiratory distress. "I must have regained my Amazon powers." a surprised Diana concludes. "I'll just have to hold my breath while I'm in there." she reasons.  
  
Armed with the greatest level of hope since their arrival on Perdition Isle, Supergirl and Wonder Woman venture back into the expansive region which they dub the 'Purple Zone'. Diana regains all of her great abilities within the fog. The Amazon's meta-human physiology allows her injured left leg to fully heal within minutes. Holding her breath for half hour intervals, the lone trouble the Justice Leaguer faces is slight irritation to her eyes.   
  
Wonder Woman scours the ground while Supergirl soars high above. The heroines discover that the Purple Zone forms the southwestern corner of Perdition Isle. It extends northward until it reaches the mountain they had observed earlier, which Diana names Mt. Circe. The Lex River does not flow into the zone; rather it makes an abrupt 90 degree turn northward upon reaching the edge of the purple atmosphere. The dense fog extends two thousand feet high. It does not dissipate with altitude, rather it simply stops as if somehow contained. Kara flies through the top of the zone but her powers give out immediately upon so doing. As such, she hovers at the upper boundary to get the best topical view of the entire island.  
  
"I've scanned this whole place with my telescopic and x-ray vision." Kara explains to her friends as they convene outside the Purple Zone. "I can see everything except the area behind Mt. Circe. It must contain lead ores."  
  
"Any sign of what we're looking for?" Batgirl asks. "Hard to say, seeing as we don't know what that is." Supergirl answers. "I can state that there is nothing at all unusual about that ridge our Neanderthal friends call home. It's solid rock with a few small caves. There's nothing inside them or buried in the ground underneath which is the least bit suspicious."  
  
"Well, if that ridge isn't our goal, then the prophesy must refer to something else." Diana theorizes. "Yes," Babs adds "and it stands to reason that what we seek lies within Supergirl's blind spot either on the opposite side of the mountain or within it."   
  
The three women analyze their latest findings and how they might correlate to Phranyx's prophesy. Supergirl conjectures that the stone they must uncover could be the mountain itself. If so, her proximity is such that she could use her heat vision to level the formation. Babs and Wonder Woman both reject Kara's idea, at least in the short term. There is no army defending the mountain that they can see. In addition, the senior heroines reason that such an extreme initiative could disrupt the delicate and bizarre balance of assorted climates on the island.   
  
The preferred strategy is to first investigate the unknown region on the opposite side of the mountain. To do so they must cross the Lex River. Diana suggests a modified version of Supergirl's initial thought. The Amazon proposes that Kara employ her heat vision to tunnel underneath the river. This would allow them safe passage and a quick an easy means of returning to the Purple Zone should the enemy army prove too formidable.  
  
Having established a solid game plan, Supergirl and Diana work together to carve out the underground corridor. The heroines dig a five foot diameter hole one hundred feet down within the Purple Zone. This depth is such that the tunnel will be low enough to pass underneath the water while its slope will be manageable without the benefit of their powers.   
  
Kara burrows with her hands until she reaches the edge of the purple region. Although the gas remains predominantly on the surface, its benefits and apparent limitations hold true under ground. Supergirl's powers don't extend beyond this perimeter. Undeterred, the Kryptonian melts the rock and soil with her searing heat beams to lengthen the tunnel. She pulls the molten matter towards her with super suction breath while simultaneously cooling it. This allows Wonder Woman to safely clear the debris as Kara continues carving the way.  
  
Ten minutes is all it takes for the super-powered pair to complete their fine work. They rejoin an impressed Batgirl outside the purple fog area. "It was actually quite easy." Kara modestly observes. "Unfortunately, we can't dig any more tunnels to get us to the other side of the island. The soil in the Firelands is saturated with flammable liquids. It would cause another fire and probably an explosion if I tried boring through there." she laments.  
  
The women crawl through the subterranean passageway and emerge fifteen minutes later on the opposite side of the Lex River. By design, Kara's tunnel surfaces along the foot of Mt. Circe so as to avoid flooding from swamp waters. The heroines estimate that they must hike one mile along the base of the mountain before reaching the search area. There is an extra spring in their steps because they each truly anticipate that their perseverance will soon pay off. The means of escaping their harrowing ordeal must lie somewhere nearby.   
  
The anxious trio is barely underway when the ground begins to tremble beneath their feet. A loud rumbling sound accompanies the tremor and Batgirl screams in horror when she recognizes the source. The super heroines stand directly in the path of a violent avalanche of rock rushing toward them from above.   
  
The magic lasso soars through the air. Were there time to consider the moment, Diana's colleagues would surely question her instinctive response to this crisis. Running would seem to be their only recourse, albeit a highly perilous one. Wonder Woman forces an alternative where one seemingly doesn't exist. The golden noose weaves in between extraneous branches of low lying trees. As though navigating through the eye of a needle, the Amazon's precision toss reaches a jutting protrusion of rock fifty yards away.   
  
In unison, the super heroines swing from their precarious perch just as the avalanche reaches them. The women avoid the vast majority of crushing boulders, but the scope of the onslaught is such that they are unable to escape unscathed. As they swing, Wonder Woman twists so as to intersperse her supple frame between the barrage of stone and her friends. Batgirl and Supergirl are shielded from harm. The Amazon absorbs jarring blows to her lower back and the base of her skull.  
  
The stunned Amazon princess loses her grasp upon the golden lasso as they are in mid-swing. With physical contact severed, the magic lariat ceases to contract as per Diana's wishes. As a result, the three heroines fall far short of Wonder Woman's intended destination of solid ground. Instead, their trajectory carries them directly into the river.  
  
Caught in the powerful rapids, Kara struggles just to keep herself afloat. The Kryptonian loses sight of her two friends as she is whisked downstream at frightening speed. Batgirl can't swim due to her injured right arm. Diana is dazed and possibly unconscious. Supergirl wants so desperately to help them, yet she may not even be able to save herself. The deadly waterfall at the mouth of the Lex River looms in distance and the young heroine is nowhere near shore. Kara is reduced to prayer for her colleagues as she fights the current to reach land.  
  
It takes nearly the entire length of the Lex River for Supergirl to finally wash ashore. She surfaces in Grundy Swamp very near the exact spot at which she first arrived five days ago. Ignoring her own exhaustion, Kara stands by the river's edge and screams the names of her friends. To her dismay, there is no immediate sign of them. "They must still be alive," she nervously rationalizes "or else I too would have perished by now. Maybe they made it to shore earlier than I did."   
  
Supergirl anxiously marches upstream. Upon rounding the first curve at the edge of Neron Forest, she encounters a sight that makes her heart skip a beat. "No!" she cries as she races towards the two familiar figures. Immersed in shallow water, a spent Batgirl labors to heft the prone form of Wonder Woman onto dry land. Kara sprints to Barbara's aid and they gently raise the unresponsive Amazon onto firm ground.  
  
Babs ignores the questions of the frantic Kryptonian as she applies mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive the princess. Diana's respiration soon stabilizes. The beleaguered Amazon drifts in and out of consciousness for the next few moments as her metabolism regains its strength.  
  
"How did you ...?" Kara begins to ask her equally wearied ally. "It wasn't me, it was her!" an incredulous Batgirl responds while looking at the sleeping Amazon. "Wonder Woman overcame the blow to her head. Somehow she managed to get the two of us to safety before passing out." Babs shakes her head. "I still can't believe it!"  
  
Batgirl concludes that the princess has suffered a serious concussion. It would be best to limit Diana's exertion, but the trio is very vulnerable along the rim of Neron Forest. They are in no condition to engage a group of cavemen in battle. Babs and Kara agree that their best alternative is to quickly and quietly retreat to the safety of Paradise Cove. Only there can Wonder Woman rest for several days if need be. Diana is too unsteady to walk; therefore Batgirl and Supergirl assist the Amazon in what proves to be a tedious but otherwise uneventful trek back to shelter. 


	13. Bolting (PI - Day 7)

"How could you do THAT?!" The angry words, painful enough to hear just once, reverberate within the closed confines of the cave. The echoes are a chilling reaffirmation that week-long tensions are approaching the boiling point.   
  
"There was no alternative." Batgirl responds sternly and confidently. "We were in no condition to cross the river, search the unknown or defend ourselves against a hostile force. Our only reasonable option was to regroup and the safest place to do so was right here."  
  
"Safest?!" Diana retorts sarcastically as she rises to her feet over the objections of her colleagues. "Do you two plan on living the rest of your lives on this accursed island? That's what we're in for if we keep following your lead, Batgirl. 'Let's be prudent. Let's play it safe.' you say. You've been undermining my authority from the moment we got here. That ends right now!"  
  
Whether it be debate or physical combat, Babs Gordon isn't inclined to back down against anyone, especially when she knows she is right. It therefore takes considerable discipline for the masked heroine to resist engaging in a nasty war of words. Remaining calm, Batgirl stares up into the aqua blue eyes of the statuesque Amazon princess. Wonder Woman is frustrated. The adrenaline rush sparked by her ire serves to temporarily override the ill-effects of her concussion. Given her current disposition, the JLA heroine will be very difficult to reason with.  
  
"Princess, I respect you more than mere words can describe." Babs diplomatically begins. "Supergirl and I want to leave this place as much as you do. All of our waking efforts are geared towards that end. It is unfortunate that yesterday's excursion failed, but we will try again." Sensing a slight softening in Diana's stance, Batgirl urges the princess to relax. "Let's all just sit down and we can figure out our next move."  
  
"No!" Diana bellows. "I've lost Hestia's golden lasso because of you two. I'm not about to sit around here sketching maps. I'm going to retrieve my magic lasso before it's lost forever and while I'm at it I'll find the damned stone we're looking for."  
  
"It's too risky princess." Batgirl coolly rules. "I appreciate the tactical importance of the golden lasso. I also know how significant it is to you personally, but the three of us can't jeopardize our lives to get it back."  
  
"Who said anything about the three of us?" Diana snidely remarks. "I'm going this one alone. I can accomplish far more on my own than I can having to shield and nursemaid the two of you!"  
  
"Please don't leave Diana! We have to stick together." Supergirl pleas as Wonder Woman marches towards the cave exit. Steadier on her feet, Batgirl intercepts the Amazon as they reach the outside grass. "Listen to Kara." she insists. "You're not fit for travel or activity. You must rest!" Babs argues.  
  
The elbow is lightning quick and delivered with uncanny precision. Batgirl drops to her knees, having taken a blow to her solar plexus. So skilled is Diana's foray, it momentarily robs Babs of her breath. Wonder Woman deftly seizes upon her vulnerability and lands a formidable right-handed chop to the neck which fells the caped crime fighter.  
  
The Justice Leaguer whirls around to face a shocked Supergirl. The Kryptonian tries yet again to reason with her friend, but her appeals go unheeded. "Don't oppose me Kara!" the Amazon warns as she backs away from the scene. "I don't want to hurt either of you, but I will do whatever I must to escape this place and avenge myself against Phranyx!" Supergirl takes a step in Diana's direction, but she advances no further. The two women stare one another down. They each recognize the score without another word being said. Wonder Woman departs with the satisfying knowledge that Kara is too intimidated to challenge her.  
  
*****   
  
Supergirl squats beside a stunned Batgirl and gently helps her into a sitting position. Babs rubs her throbbing neck and reassures Kara that she is fine. "I just need a few minutes to recover my senses." she groans. "I've never been hit like that before." Gordon adds. "The fighting skills that woman possesses are unfathomable! And I thought I was good! Her punches land with pinpoint accuracy for maximum impact. I'm lucky she is so precise, because she would have broken my neck had her blow been off by as much as a centimeter!"  
  
Batgirl and Supergirl opt against venturing out in pursuit of Wonder Woman. The Amazon has too great a head start. Barbara figures that they can't make it across the Lex River unless they utilize Kara's tunnel. Without the princess, it is too great a risk to hike ten miles through enemy territory to reach the Purple Zone. Although it is an undesirable and seemingly timid strategy, their best recourse is to stay put and hope that the Justice Leaguer can handle herself in the wild.  
  
"I just can't believe Diana attacked you." Kara remarks. "I know we're all under a lot of stress, but Wonder Woman is always so cool in tough situations. She remains calm and her steadying influence rubs off on others. Pressure brings out the very best in Diana. It makes no sense that she would crack like that."  
  
"Maybe it does, Kara." Batgirl replies. "I have a theory that I've been developing over the past few days. I'm kicking myself for not voicing it earlier, but I wasn't all that confident in its validity until now."   
Babs proceeds to explain her thoughts to a curious Supergirl.  
  
*****  
  
We already know that Perdition Isle has had certain negative effects upon us. You and Wonder Woman have been robbed of your super powers. None of us can read. I now fear that we are all experiencing yet another setback. Our minds seem to be under siege in what could be the early stages of a permanently debilitating breakdown of our mental faculties.  
  
We are all exhibiting signs that our personalities are regressing. Our life experiences and values make us the adult women that we are today. Deep down in our psyches, however, reside our formative years. We each come from different backgrounds; therefore the core essences of who we are vary. It is these deep-rooted traits which are manifesting themselves with greater force as time passes.  
  
Take me, for instance. I was born and raised in the big city. It's a tough environment with many bad temptations, but from a young age I drove myself to rise above that. I was an intellectual girl, spending much of my free time in the library. It wasn't until my mid-teens that I discovered an appreciation for physical fitness and the martial arts.  
  
I have never liked the wilderness. Grass. Trees. Rivers. Bugs. I hate bugs. Give me a concrete jungle and smog any day. Perdition Isle is all forms of nature on a small landscape. With each passing day, I find myself more and more uncomfortable here. It takes that much more of a concerted effort for me to persevere. My fighting skills seem less and less honed and I feel an ever increasing tendency to rely upon analytical means to figure a way out of trouble.   
  
Forgive my presumptiveness Kara, but in your case I see a scared young child underneath your heroic exterior. Tragic circumstances left you an orphan and sent you to a foreign world. Who wouldn't be terrified? Sure, you inherited great powers and have grown into the remarkable Supergirl. I can see from your own expression though that you concur with what I'm saying. It's the frightened little girl within that you struggle to overcome while on this island.  
  
As for Wonder Woman, she is known throughout the Earth as an ambassador of peace. She is a founding member of the Justice League and a royal princess. We mustn't forget however that at the very heart of her persona, Princess Diana is an Amazon warrior. Her heritage is one of scorn, followed by oppression, self-achieved liberation and finally greatness. In fact, it is those Amazonian battle instincts, properly tempered by wisdom and goodness, that make her the inimitable woman that she is.  
  
The warrior within her is now surfacing. Notice how well she has adapted to this environment. Diana is right in her element on this island, surviving off the land. Her courage is a given, but she grows increasingly aggressive each day. Wonder Woman is taking more and more risks. Her patience with us continues to dwindle, because we don't measure up to her Amazon standards. She sees you and I as a hindrance and believes she can do more on her own. To an extent she's right, but I worry that her zealousness will be the doom of us all.   
  
*****  
  
Her pounding headache intensifies with every mile she covers, but Diana of Themyscira refuses to yield. She stealthily makes her way through Neron Forest and Buzz Swamp. Feeling serious fatigue, the Amazon pushes herself to reach the safe haven of the Purple Zone.  
  
Once inside the gaseous region, Diana sits down for a much needed respite. Her meta-human metabolism asserts itself. Aching muscles feel almost immediate relief. Her head injury takes quite a bit longer. Forcing herself to be patient, Wonder Woman spends a full hour in the Purple Zone, leaving only to breathe at twenty minute intervals.   
  
Judging herself to be fit, the heroine flies to the upper heights of the fog region. From there her keen eyesight spots her magic lasso dangling from the very precipice at which it was lost. "Thank Hera, it's still there!" Diana exclaims as she swoops down towards the underground tunnel. "Now it's time to go to work!"  
  
The sun slowly descends on the horizon as the Amazon wrests her prized golden lariat free from the cliff face. "I'd best get a move on." she thinks to herself. "There's only and hour or so of daylight left and I would prefer to find our mystery rock today."   
  
Her journey takes her northward into a series of rolling hills. Deep green brush appears sporadically on the rugged landscape. Diana treks a half mile when she comes across a gruesome sight. Lying in a small trench are the skeletal remains of a large humanoid male. The body is completely devoid of all flesh. The bones show signs of scuffing which could be attributed to the weather or hungry predators. The skeleton is intact with the odd exception of the feet and ankle bones which appear to have eroded away.  
  
Wonder Woman cautiously continues up the next hill. Upon reaching the crest, she spots a large reddish-brown meteoroid in the valley. It is partially buried within a crater which it surely created on impact. "That has to be the 'stone' the prophesy refers to." Diana concludes. "Without my Amazon powers, how can I possibly move something that big? And who or what is the 'army' that protects it?"  
  
The Justice Leaguer discretely approaches the meteor which she estimates to weigh ten tons. As she closes to within fifty yards, she discovers another skeleton. It too has been stripped off all flesh. The jaw bone is agape, suggesting that this Neanderthal man suffered a terribly painful death. An eerie chill courses through Diana's veins when she notices other unburied remains. In all, five mangled skeletons litter the ground in close proximity to the meteor. "Merciful Minera!" she cries. "What in Gaea's name has happened here!?"  
  
Wonder Woman removes her tiara so that it is immediately at hand for defense. Diana shifts laterally to attain a different vantage point without getting any closer to the menacing rock. She is in full alert mode, expecting an assault of some kind. The Amazon detects no potential threats when she unexpectedly feels a sharp piercing pain in her right foot.  
  
Diana looks down in horror at the source of her discomfort. The ground teems with diminutive killer ants. The insects swarm her feet and lower legs. They attack with unprecedented ferocity and effectiveness. The ants chew clear through her scarlet boots to reach her skin underneath. The princess can not believe the excruciating agony the thousands of tiny mouths inflict.  
  
With no way to shake them loose, Wonder Woman desperately runs for her life. Hundreds of killer ants cling firmly to her lower limbs. They relentlessly shred her tattered boots and dig into her flesh. She has but one hope. In the waning sunlight, Diana sprints for the Lex River. She knows full well that if she falls, her vicious attackers will never allow her to rise again.  
  
*****  
  
It's a curiously tranquil evening. Crickets chirp in background as Supergirl sits lost in thought in front of the cave entrance. Batgirl rests soundly, but for Kara it figures to be a long, fitful evening. The Kryptonian is worried sick about Diana. She tries convincing herself that Wonder Woman is fine, but she remains quite fearful.  
  
Kara hears something strange in the distance. She awakens Babs and the pair ventures out into the darkness. Under the light of their torch, Supergirl spots the source of the sounds.  
  
"Oh, dear God! Diana!!!!" 


	14. The Interrogation of Phranyx

"We assure you all that these restraints are not necessary. We will offer no further resistance." insists one of the three alien beings acting as the group's spokesman. The super heroic contingent stares with contempt at their trio of prisoners. "You three will have to excuse us for being less than trusting given the circumstances." Superman declares sternly.  
  
The Justice League of America has transitioned its captives to the Hawkship which orbits the planet Saturn. The five member rescue team is joined by fellow JLA colleagues Hawkman and Hawkgirl and Teen Titans Wonder Girl and Nightwing. The three men, who each answer to the moniker of Phranyx, are quite uneasy, for it is clear that they are expected to release the missing super heroines and explain their actions.   
  
The Phranyx men provide the testy super heroes and heroines with pertinent background information. In the words of their advocate, Phranyx 1 ...  
  
*****  
  
We hail from the planet Phanos which is located twenty light years from this solar system. Our home is the sixth of twenty-one planets orbiting a large orange sun. Phanos is a beautiful globe, one quarter the size of Earth. It is considerably older than your world and our civilization dates back far earlier than yours.  
  
Phanosian society is vastly different than that of Earth. Specifically, the male of our species outnumbers the female by approximately one million to one. The rarity of the female on Phanos makes her extremely vital to the proliferation of our people. As such, the female is revered in our culture.   
  
Our young are bred in groups of three whose life forces are intertwined. For example, the three of us collectively are Phranyx. We are each capable of independent thought and action, but we share the same soul. We think very similarly and have a sixth sense which allows us to instinctively read each other's minds. When one of us suffers emotional or physical trauma, we all do. Should one of us die, the other two will perish within seconds. Given this natural bond that all Phanosians have, it has become customary for trios of brothers and trios of sisters to live and work together.   
  
We are a reserved, peace-loving people. We are self-sufficient and engage very little in interplanetary relations with the three other populated worlds within our star's system. Our practice of isolationism served us well for eons, but eventually our neighbors evolved to the point where their technology became a threat. The three planets, Zalcos, Rajon, and Bolrakor waged war against one another for centuries while we remained neutral. Eventually, the warring powers reconciled their differences and formed an evil coalition intent upon ruling the galaxy together.  
  
Naturally Phanos was the first target of the Z.R.B. Order. The three worlds had taken heavy losses during their wars and sought to rebuild. They believed Phanos would be an easy conquest which would provide them with considerable food, raw materials and slave labor. Fortunately, they grossly underestimated our resolve. Our government had long been concerned over the potential danger the nearby war zone presented; therefore we devoted vast resources and manpower into defense. We were ready for their invasion.  
  
The war lasted less than one of your Earth years. Our military repelled the attackers and sent their remaining forces retreating from whence they came. We sought a peaceful resolution, but the Z.R.B. Order would not listen to reason. This left us with no choice but to launch an offensive against our enemies to crush their armadas.  
  
The Z.R.B. Order was running out of resources. It was only a matter of days before they would fall. Alas, we had no inkling as to the desperate lows our enemies were willing to resort. Their undercover operatives had assembled vast intelligence information on our species, far more detailed than we ever could have imagined. They knew precious specifics about our culture and limitations. The fanatical Z.R.B. leadership initiated an assault against the Blessed Land, the ramification of which is the slow yet deliberate genocide of the Phanosian race!  
  
*****  
  
The aliens are visibly distraught over the retelling of this history and their speaker is too choked up to continue. Superman, Batman and Nightwing step away into an adjacent room while their captives attempt to compose themselves. "What do you think? Is this legit or are these guys the greatest con artists going?" Dick Grayson asks.  
  
"I've been monitoring their heartbeats with my super hearing, Nightwing." Superman notes. "Granted this method has the same limitations as a polygraph test, but I detect no traces of deceit." The Batman concurs with his JLA colleague. "I've seen hundreds of suspects fabricate tales. I don't sense here that they're feeding us a fish story."  
  
The heroes rejoin the others as they urge Phranyx to continue. "Please elaborate on the horrible catastrophe which was inflicted upon your people." Hawkman insists with an appropriate balance of firmness and sympathy. The aliens' testimony resumes ...   
  
*****  
  
We are an innovative people who have endeavored to reach a full understanding of all branches of science. Phanos has considerable technology. We are masters of our environment and have made tremendous advances in medical science. Alas, there is one mystery of nature which we have never been able to explain or overcome, despite the countless brilliant minds who have devoted lifetimes in pursuit of the answer.  
  
Phanos shares a link with a divine locale which we know as the Blessed Land. Essentially, it is a small island which shares a portion of space with our planet, but within a different dimension. The female of our species has the ability to traverse the two dimensions through intense meditation. Men can not do likewise, but we have developed mechanical means for males to reach the Blessed Land on their own. Inexplicably, the sacred ground is the only place where our female offspring can be conceived. Perhaps it's simply nature's method of controlling our population growth.  
  
The Bolrakorans developed a weapon which the Z.R.B. deployed against the Blessed Land. The attack was devastating for it fundamentally altered the dynamics between the dimensions. We still have the means of reaching the hallowed region, but it has become a one-way journey. The current generation of adult females can not safely spawn their successors and if this dreadful predicament is not overcome soon, the Phanosian people will die out.  
  
We have explored every conceivable option in the crusade to save our species. Our militia defeated the Z.R.B. Order. In the aftermath, we established a peaceful truce with the peoples of our neighboring worlds. The civilian populations were horrified at the extreme actions taken by their fanatical militant leaders. Each planet has devoted its best scientists and resources in an effort to undo this terrible act, but unfortunately they know as little as we do. The Z.R.B. officials were a cowardly lot. Rather than accepting capture, they willingly took their diabolical secrets to the grave.  
  
Over the past twenty years, hundreds of expertly trained expeditions have been dispatched into the Blessed Land. None have been successful, in large part because the uniqueness of the island presents challenges which are all but impossible to prepare for. All forms of technology cease to function within the hallowed territory; this predates the Z.R.B. attack. As such, we can not communicate with our people once they traverse dimensions. Machinery and weapons will not function. Even protective body armor loses its cohesiveness and proves ineffective.  
  
Details of damage to our holy land are very sketchy. All that we know comes from thoughts sensed by individuals who intentionally remained behind while their brothers crossed the dimensional plane. The accuracy of these reports is debatable due to the probability that the barrier inhibits and distorts mental impulses. Nevertheless, there is enough consistency in certain basic facts to give us some clue as to what to expect.  
  
The Blessed Land was once a rugged, yet fertile terrain which sported an ideal climate. Indications are that this has changed drastically. Bizarre weather patterns are apparently scattered across the landscape in ways that defy any logic we understand. Time also passes about ten times more rapidly than it does in our dimension.   
  
More alarmingly, the environment seems to have debilitating effects upon the people we send in there. Meta-human and supernatural abilities are nullified throughout most of the region. Furthermore, the mind breaks down very rapidly. Within days, rationality slips completely away. The purpose of the mission fades from consciousness. Those who do survive regress into primitive savages who ironically enough pose additional threats to future rescue teams.   
  
*****  
  
The group listens intently as Phranyx 1 recounts the mysterious prophesy. As the alien finishes his thought, Black Canary voices a question on the minds of all. "I take it you've sent Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl to this Blessed Land against their wills in the hope that they will save your people from extinction?" The Phranyx brothers nod affirmatively ...   
  
*****  
  
The three of us are 'super heroes' on Phanos. We each possess different heightened abilities. Phranyx 2 can fly and mimic the appearance of others. Phranyx 3 has five times the strength of the normal Phanosian while I have been blessed with the ability to heal virtually any injury or malady. Granted these talents pale in comparison to those of the Justice League and Teen Titans, but on our world they make us superior. Despite our talents, we are realistic about our slim chances of success should we enter the Blessed Land.   
  
A small number of female parties have taken the initiative to make rescue efforts. While the women have also failed, they have managed to maintain their scruples far longer than the males. It is our theory that the genetic differences between the female body and brain are such that the inevitable regression into savageness manifests itself more slowly. Unfortunately, our female population has dwindled to a perilously dangerous level. We can not risk allowing any more Phanosian women to cross dimensions until we are absolutely certain the danger has passed.   
  
Phanosian people are very proud, admittedly to the extent that it is detrimental. We have always been steadfastly independent. It is difficult for us to even accept help from our three neighbors who inflicted this wrong upon us. Our leaders stubbornly cling to the belief that an answer will soon be found. They have rejected proposals to seek further outside aid and the majority of our population is unaware of just how dire the situation truly is.  
  
Stories of the great JLA have reached our solar system. Although both Superman and Green Lantern are also known to us, it was Wonder Woman who most intriguing. Her exploits in liberating the Sangtee Empire from slavery are legendary. We believed that if anyone could save our world, it was the Terran heroine, Diana of Themyscira.  
  
We knew that our superiors would adamantly deny any request to recruit Wonder Woman. Given our inherent regard for the female, it is sacrilegious to ask or expect even alien women to jeopardize their lives for us. Even the heralded Phranyx would be incarcerated for suggesting such tactics. We therefore saw no alternative but to secretly defy our government and our own personal beliefs to do what was ultimately best for Phanos. Our actions will result in a swift death sentence for us upon our return home, but our lives are a small price to pay for the survival of our species.   
  
*****  
  
Having gained a modicum of trust from his captors, Phranyx 1 gently places his now glowing right hand upon Zatanna's chin. Miraculously, her broken jawbone heals within seconds. The alien proceeds to treat Green Arrow, Black Canary and the Batman in similar fashion.  
  
"Why did you three go through the charade of a contest?" an indignant Donna Troy inquires. "You could have brought your plight to the Titans and the JLA. There would have been volunteers ready to assist with Diana at the front of the line. There was no need to do this by force!" Wonder Girl insists.  
  
Phranyx 1 sheepishly embellishes upon the motivations behind their actions ...  
  
*****  
  
We strongly considered diplomatically approaching your organizations, but we were unsure of the reception that we would receive. We knew of your great deeds and had every reason to believe you would offer assistance, but it was possible that you would refuse our appeal. In such an event we would lose any element of surprise in the process.   
  
As we approached Earth, it became more and more clear that our best strategy was to covertly study your planet's super heroines and abduct those who best suited our needs. Admittedly, this approach is bewildering to you and quite frankly we now see how misguided it was. Unfortunately, what we did not realize is that our physiology is not readily compatible for Earth. Once inside your moon's orbit, our minds were unwittingly subjected to a bizarre polarization of attitudes. Our inherent respect of women was supplanted with disdain.  
  
We experienced vile impulses which are normally unthinkable to us. There was an undeniable desire to exploit the heroines we sought. Deep down we knew this was wrong, yet somehow we rationalized it to make sense. Mercifully, our true morality asserted itself to the limited extent that we refrained from taking advantage of your friends. We devised the stalking game as a joint means of testing our subjects while providing ego gratification to satisfy our twisted cravings.  
  
Once Batgirl was abducted, we hastily left orbit. I healed the injuries she sustained in our battle and we dispatched the trio into the Blessed Land. We opted to hide within the rings of Saturn while awaiting the outcome. Presuming they succeeded, we wanted to be in position to return them to Earth before making our own journey home to our executions.  
  
Having distanced ourselves from Terra, our minds soon reverted to normal. By then, we had already sent your friends into the other dimension. They were each denied the opportunity to choose for themselves whether to undertake this dangerous mission. We deeply regret having forced our wills upon them, especially given our intuitive sense that their collective fortunes have recently taken a severe turn for the worse. We truly share in your hope and concern for their safety.  
  
*****  
  
"You're concerned for their safety?" Green Arrow snaps sarcastically. "Well you guys sure have a strange way of showing it! You tell us you know they're in trouble. How come you three aren't in there trying to help? What kind of heroes are you?"  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Black Canary concurs. "You've sent our friends into a death trap and the best recommendation you can make is that we sit back and hope they survive? Well, I don't work that way mister. I'll take my chances in there!" Dinah receives enthusiastic support from her colleagues. Everyone voices willingness to join the rescue efforts, including the male heroes whose minds would likely face even greater risk. "If I can be of any help at all to Kara, then that is where I belong!" Superman boldly asserts. "Hawkgirl, Zatanna and I are ready to go into the Blessed Land right now to help them!" Black Canary proclaims. "I can have Starfire and Raven here within the hour and the three of us will follow you in!" adds Donna Troy.  
  
Phranyx is impressed by this universal display of selflessness, but the aliens remain adamant in their opposition. "No! We will not permit any of that!" the three aliens declare in unison. "We have violated our own code of ethics once. We can not justify endangering any more of your lives for our cause." "It's a little too late for that!" Shayera Hol decrees. "The Justice League of America does not abandon its colleagues and friends."  
  
Earth's brave heroes and heroines bicker with the Phanosians for a few moments before Phranyx 1 prevails upon everyone to hear him out ...  
  
*****  
  
None of you seem to understand what great thought and preparation went into our selections. Obviously we were compelled to select an elite trio of heroines. Wonder Woman was an automatic choice. Her Amazon background allows her to adapt to the harsh wilderness even in the absence of her super abilities. Her fortitude is matchless. We had the utmost confidence that she could thrive in those conditions and find the oasis region where one's special powers can be tapped.  
  
Upon reaching Earth, we were very surprised to discover the presence of Superman's younger cousin. We spent most of our initial time studying Supergirl. Naturally, her awesome Kryptonian abilities intrigued us greatly, but there were grave reservations. Kara is relatively untested and relies solely upon her gifts. Her super powers were vital, but without them she was a serious liability. Supergirl was the cause of much debate, because she was a big reward, yet high risk addition to the team.  
  
Ultimately, the Kryptonian's extraordinary talents were too enticing to reject. Having settled upon Supergirl and Wonder Woman, we felt it was imperative that the third member not be a meta-human. Such an individual would have no powers to lose and therefore would never be disadvantaged. Our screening process narrowed the candidates down to Batgirl and Black Canary. Both heroines are very skilled, experienced and resourceful, yet each had potential drawbacks. Black Canary has supernatural sonic abilities while Batgirl depends upon assorted technology and gadgetry.   
  
We arranged suitable tests to determine which female was less reliant upon those traits. Although Black Canary performed very well in hand to hand combat, she used her Canary cry at every opportunity. By contrast, Batgirl overcame the loss of her equipment with her fists and unwittingly earned her place on the Blessed Land roster.  
  
As for the rest of you gallant young ladies, it would be very ill-advised to dispatch any combination of you even if we were so inclined. For starters, Wonder Woman is the lynch pin of our chosen trio. There is no one like her. Even Wonder Girl can't approach her sister's level, because she was born outside of Themyscira. Despite her powers and training, she is much younger than Princess Diana and lacks her warrior experience and savvy. Wonder Woman shoulders much of the group's burden for survival; other expeditions would not have that invaluable luxury.  
  
To be blunt, without their enchanted talents, Zatanna and Raven could not last a day in the current conditions within the Blessed Land. Starfire, Wonder Girl, Hawkgirl and Black Canary might fare better, but consider what awaits. Wonder Girl's Amazon powers would be gone. Hawkgirl would lose the power of flight. Starfire would be unable to launch her energy bolts and Black Canary would be without her Canary cry.   
  
We fully appreciate your offers of assistance and the extraordinary courage behind them. Please accept that there is nothing that you can do to help your friends. By the normal flow of time in this dimension, it would take nearly two hours to send any of you into the Blessed Land. By then, another day will have passed in the sacred realm. The fate of your friends, good or bad, will surely be decided before you could ever reach them. 


	15. The Great Escape (PI - Day 8)

"Princess, can you understand me?" "It's going to be OK Diana." "Just lie still, princess. You're amongst friends." The words seem to come at her in rapid fire fashion and are indistinguishable. The voices are familiar, however, as are the concerned faces that slowly come into view as her eyes begin to focus. "K .. Kara?" Wonder Woman asks weakly.   
  
"She's coming around" Supergirl proclaims. Babs and Kara tend to the ailing Amazon princess who lies alongside the cave's underground stream. It has been nearly an hour since the heroines discovered their injured colleague. Although her dangerously high fever appears to be breaking, Diana is still in serious condition. Her lower legs have suffered hideous trauma the likes of which neither of her comrades have ever seen. From her knees down, the Justice Leaguer's limbs are almost unrecognizable. Her shins, ankles and feet have ballooned to nearly double their customary width. Orange puss oozes from countless open sores throughout the skin, which has taken on a sickly yellow pallor.   
  
"Wh ... what happened?" queries Diana as she grimaces in pain from her wounded legs. "We're hoping you can tell us that princess." Batgirl responds compassionately. "You've been delirious since we found you. You were screaming something about 'get them off of me!'"   
  
"I ... I remember!" Wonder Woman declares in horror. Regaining her composure, the heroine recounts her ill-fated journey in which she found the prophetic stone and the army of ravenous killer ants that protect it. "That meteor is large. We're definitely going to need our super powers to lift or destroy it."   
  
"The meteoroid must be radioactive." Batgirl suggests. "That might explain the frenzied insects and perhaps even the bizarre nature of this environment. Princess, we need to know as much as possible about the ants that attacked you. Can you embellish any further upon them?"  
  
"There were thousands and they seemed to come from nowhere. They attack with the viciousness of pirahna. The insects don't spread themselves out by climbing; rather they concentrate the assault upon the lower limbs. They seek to take the legs out from under their victims and finish the kill when the prey collapses. Judging from the scarred skeletal remains I saw in vicinity of the meteor, many cavemen have met such brutal deaths.  
  
"I don't know if we can protect ourselves against these insects." Diana continues. "My boots were constructed from the most durable materials known to the Amazons. They could withstand super speed friction, pressure, and intense battles with super foes, but this mattered not against these ants. They ate right through them as though they were made from tissue paper. In less than a minute's time, my virtually indestructible boots were gone and I barely reached the Lex River to save myself."  
  
It is difficult for Wonder Woman to concentrate, because she is in considerable agony. "Kara,' Batgirl reacts, "will you please head out across the plain to the blizzard region? We could use some ice to help control Diana's fever and reduce the swelling and pain in her legs." Supergirl willingly and swiftly complies with Babs' request.   
  
Upon Kara's departure, Batgirl kneels beside the princess. There is momentary silence as the two women stare into one another's eyes. The caped heroine pulls back her cowl to reveal the face of Congresswoman Barbara Gordon. Wonder Woman manages a smile despite her predicament. "Somehow I knew there was more to this Bat than a multi-millionaire facade!" she comments.  
  
Both ladies recognize the gravity of the situation. "It was wise to send Kara off on that errand." Diana observes. "She would simply complicate matters." Babs concurs with the Amazon princess. "Unfortunately, the two of us do have some important ground to cover."   
  
"We both know what is happening." Princess Diana begins. "The bites from these insects have infected me with an acidic venom which attacks the entire limb. The ants strip animal flesh right down to the bone, but their initial onslaught targets the bones themselves. What better way to bring down a towering victim than to dissolve the very bones that support the entire structure?"  
  
"Diana," Gordon responds ominously, "this infection is spreading ... rapidly. When you first arrived, it was evident just below both knees. Your knees have since puffed up and the lower halves of each thigh are beginning to show discoloration." Wonder Woman is neither shocked nor outwardly frightened by this revelation. "It's only going to get worse." the Amazon rules. "Listen," Diana continues solemnly, "if it were just me, I would tough it out to the bitter end. I can't do that here; not with our lives most likely being intertwined on this island. We must do what is in the best interests of the whole." The princess grimly pauses for a moment and the two heroines jointly voice the same fateful conclusion "amputation."  
  
"NO!!!!" suddenly reverberates throughout the small cavern. Babs Gordon whirls around to see an incensed Supergirl charging towards her. The Kryptonian could not possibly have returned from her ice run so quickly. Batgirl recognizes that Kara must have anticipated the scope of their two-way conversation and remained to eavesdrop. To spare a wearied Wonder Woman from this argument, Batgirl insists that she and Supergirl step outside of the cave to discuss the matter.  
  
"You can't be serious about amputation?!" Kara barks incredulously. Batgirl confirms that tragically it is the only reasonable course of action. Supergirl is distraught and struggles for a several moments to speak coherently. "This is Diana we're talking about!" she shouts as tears trickle down both cheeks. "How can you even think such a thing, much less actually consider doing it?!" Before Babs can even respond, Kara continues her tirade. "What if it was you lying there Congresswoman, and the two of us were talking about chopping your legs off?! How would you like to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair?"  
  
Babs Gordon remains calm as she attempts to address her hysterical young friend. "I would hate to spend the rest of my life crippled." she admits. "That's not the issue here Kara. Wonder Woman's infection is spreading. Her life is at stake and by extension so are ours. I truly don't want to do this, but there is no alternative. Diana understands this and accepts her fate. You must do likewise."  
  
"Like hell I will!" Kara retorts. "Diana is sick and she isn't thinking clearly anymore. You're insisting upon amputation because you're afraid that if one dies, we all die. Well Batgirl, I've got news for you! While you're busy crippling Diana, little Kara is going to find the nearest cliff and take a jump! How do you like that? I'll kill myself and take you two with me!"  
  
As Batgirl, Babs Gordon has faced many tense situations where one poorly timed action or word could trigger disastrous consequences. She senses such here with Kara. The Kryptonian is fiercely adamant in her position and Barbara considers her threat to be genuine. As such, she falls back upon her political skills to diffuse the matter. "OK Kara. Suppose we do it your way. Wonder Woman will be dead within 24 hours, probably a lot sooner than that. What do you propose that we do to prevent this?"  
  
"Diana has been like a mother hen to us since we got here." Supergirl responds. "She has defended us against attackers. She has hunted and provided food. Wonder Woman found the meteor we've been searching for and she suffers terribly for it. Admit this. If we had been with Diana when she found it, there's no way we all would have survived that horrifying swarm of insects. Wonder Woman knows when to venture out alone and she has safely guided us through this dreadful place. Now, it's up to us to return the favor. Diana is hurting. She needs our help!"   
  
To Barbara's surprise and relief, Supergirl is far more rational than she had believed. The girl of steel passionately argues that, under the cover of darkness, they should immediately carry the princess through the wilderness to the Purple Zone. Once there, her meta-human metabolism should at minimum halt the spread of the infection and possibly reverse it over time. Batgirl sees the logic in Kara's argument. Supergirl must eventually return to the Purple Zone to use her super powers to effect their escape from this infernal island. The longer they wait to do so, the greater the risk that one the many dangers of Perdition Isle will claim their lives.   
  
*****  
  
Over Diana's objections, the trio embarks on an extremely perilous overnight hike. They use Supergirl's cape as a makeshift stretcher to transport the injured Amazon princess. Barbara secures her wounded shoulder with her Batrope so that her cape can be wrapped about Diana's lower legs. They wish to keep the Justice Leaguer's limbs as stationary as possible given that the bone structure is breaking down rapidly. Supergirl leads the way with Batgirl in the rear supporting the Amazon's weight with her unimpaired left arm.   
  
The trek is very tedious. The heroines have chosen not to bring torches, because they would act as beacons for their enemies. Moonlight visibility is poor, particularly in the forest, so they must walk cautiously to avoid pitfalls. They are most familiar with the terrain along the river's edge so they opt for that path even though it is a slightly longer distance than through the Firelands. There is as little conversation as possible so as to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. The women stop periodically for short breaks as the burden of the hike wears on them.  
  
The expedition trudges through Buzz Swamp as the first sign of dawn begins to appear on the horizon. Diana has tried to remain awake during the journey but as her condition weakens she drifts in and out of consciousness. Kara glances back at Batgirl and nods her head to suggest they stop for a moment.   
  
Suddenly the calm is broken by an ambush from three Neanderthal men who emerge from behind the thick brush. Supergirl is instantly felled by a club blow to the head which she never sees coming. Two savages pounce upon her perilously prone form while the third tackles Batgirl before she is able to mount an offensive. Gordon is driven back first into the grungy swamp waters. Powerful hands form a vice grip about her throat. Babs struggles valiantly against her hulking assailant, but the beleaguered heroine hasn't the leverage to fend him off. Each breath becomes increasingly difficult as the dual fates of drowning and a broken neck seem to compete in an effort to claim her.   
  
The scream of agony is mercifully brief, yet ominously telling. The finality of death always is, particularly when its very presence claims three lives instead of the customary one. Batgirl feels the mighty fingers about her larynx go limp mere moments before her primitive attacker collapses on top of her. Gasping for breath, Babs pushes aside the caveman's corpse and staggers to her feet.   
  
Confusion reigns when she realizes that she is the only one standing. The Amazon princess is unconscious while a motionless Supergirl remains sprawled on the very ground where she was waylaid. "How did the Neanderthals perish?" Batgirl wonders aloud as she verifies that Diana's vital signs are stable. Her answer is soon apparent when she recognizes the instrument of their demise. "I might have known!" Babs quietly marvels as she spots the apex of Wonder Woman's tiara embedded in the temple of one of the savages.   
  
To her horror, Gordon discovers that Supergirl has been seriously injured in the melee. The club landed flush against the side of her face. Her left cheekbone has been shattered; likewise for the bridge of her nose. Kara bleeds profusely from two severe gashes opened up underneath the eye and along the side of her nose. Her left eye is already swollen shut and her opposite eye is on the verge of the same.   
  
The Kryptonian is conscious, but extremely groggy. Batgirl insists that she sit still. Gordon hurriedly scavenges tattered clothing from their three attackers. Saturating the cloth in cool river water, Barbara gently applies the soothing compress to Supergirl's swollen left eye. This provides minimal relief for her pain, but the swelling is too far along to be contained. The flow of red from the cut beneath her eye ebbs as the blood clots; alas the laceration on her nose will require several stitches to seal. Wonder Woman awakens and she fights off her exhaustion to further tend to Supergirl's injuries. The Amazon fears that Kara has suffered permanent damage to her left eye, but they can't be sure for several days until the swelling subsides substantially.   
  
Although neither Supergirl nor Wonder Woman are fit for travel, there is no choice but to persevere. Kara is temporarily blinded; therefore Batgirl takes the lead as they continue to carry the princess. It is a very tough go, because the Kryptonian is unsteady on her feet. Babs and Diana maintain an open dialogue with Supergirl, offering encouragement and prodding to keep the dazed heroine focused.  
  
To their extreme relief, Batgirl spots the Purple Zone in the distance. This news bolsters Kara's spirits. With no enemy in sight, the women expedite their pace. They span the remaining open stretch of land as swiftly as possible and arrive at their destination without encountering any additional resistance.  
  
*****  
  
As before, the violet fog region restores the meta-human capabilities of Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Alas their respective maladies are too severe for their superior metabolisms alone to counteract. Kara remains blinded, although her Kryptonian physiology soon wards off her pounding headache and allows her cuts to cease bleeding. Diana's condition is still serious, but no longer life threatening. The degeneration of bones and flesh halts upon entering the Purple Zone, but the Amazon's body has been assailed for nearly ten hours. The affliction has ascended both legs. Her hips and lower torso show early signs of discoloration and breakdown.  
  
The three women confer on the edge of the gaseous area. Supergirl gently lies Diana down inside the revitalizing zone so that only her head and shoulders protrude outside its confines. They must determine an effective plan of action to dispense with the meteoroid. This is problematic, for their original strategy is no longer viable. Supergirl can not utilize her heat vision to incinerate the meteor from afar.   
  
"Since we can't destroy the meteoroid in its entirety," Batgirl theorizes, "we must remove it from the island. There's no reason to think our problems are solved if we simply smash the thing into thousands of pieces. Whatever radiation it emits would still be present, and worse yet it would be scattered throughout the landscape."  
  
"We can use my magic lasso to lift it off of the ground and hurl it out into space." Diana proposes. "Agreed, your lasso is our best option, Wonder Woman." Gordon responds. "What concerns me is Mt. Circe. In order for us to see and access the target, we must level part of that mountain. We could have done so in a very deliberate fashion with Supergirl's heat beams. Without them, it's rather tricky. What if it is the proximity of that formation which allows this Purple Zone to retain its unique boundaries and qualities? If we disrupt that structure, this gaseous region could dissipate and your super powers would fade away along with it."  
  
"I think that's a risk we have to take, Batgirl." Kara argues. "We would have basically had to do the same thing even if I had my vision powers. Without them, we'll just have to be a little more creative in coming up with a safe means of chipping away at the mountainside."  
  
They ascend into the upper reaches of the purple fog. Separately, neither Supergirl nor Wonder Woman is currently capable of the necessary heroics. Together, they are. Diana has lost all motor control of her mangled legs, which are tightly wrapped in the capes of her comrades to preserve what little solidity they retain. The Amazon princess still possesses nearly all of her upper body strength and skills, however.   
  
With Diana's guidance, Supergirl freezes a small patch along the slope of Mt. Circe with her super breath. The rock is rendered more brittle, thus allowing it to break apart more easily. With uncanny deftness, Wonder Woman repeatedly hurls her Amazonium-based tiara at the mountainside. Within minutes, the Justice League heroine carves a ten foot wide gorge through the mountain. To her credit, the princess' calculations prove impeccable, for the meteor appears in the direct line of sight in the distance beyond the chasm.  
  
The golden lasso glides through the air with such authority that it would seem to be alive. Spanning the gorge, the mystically elongating lariat whips over the rough terrain until it snares its intended target. The massive meteoroid wobbles as Earth's most powerful super heroines exert their might. Slowly the massive rock rises from its deep crater, when suddenly it drops back down with a thud. The magic lasso has slipped off of it. Three subsequent efforts net the same result.  
  
"The angle is just too extreme!" Diana laments. "We can't get the proper leverage and my lasso simply isn't able to get deep enough on the far side of the meteor to get a sufficiently firm hold." Supergirl groans in frustration. "What are we going to do now?" she wonders aloud.  
  
"We have to secure the magic lasso around that meteoroid." Babs insists. "You two are both needed here. That leaves me. I'll go through the underground tunnel and hike along the base of the mountain until I reach the opposite end of the chasm. From there, I'll climb down the lasso to the meteor. My costume has lead lining which will provide me with short-term protection against radiation. I'll signal when the rope is locked in; you'll each be able to hear me even at that distance."  
  
"Barbara," Wonder Woman gravely replies, "look at what those things did to me. You won't have a chance. They're tear you apart before you could ever secure the line. We have to come up with something different."  
  
"Diana, whatever we do is very limited." Batgirl argues. "Your super powers are restricted to this corner of the island. Your lasso is the only long-range recourse we have to remove that damned rock. No matter how we all look at this, it boils down to the same problem. We have to find a way to firmly tie down that lariat."   
  
Twenty minutes later, Babs finds herself suspended above the rolling hills which lead to the meteoroid. The ground is blanketed with frost, courtesy of Supergirl's freeze breath. With her legs coiled around the golden cord, Batgirl slides swiftly downward until her feet touch down on top of the meteoroid. Unfortunately, the upper surface is very slick, because blinded Kara is unable to expertly concentrate the focus of her powers. Her initial footing is very treacherous. Gordon nearly falls, but experience navigating snow covered rooftops in Gotham City proves vital. The heroine maintains her balance and cautiously inches her way towards the far end of the meteor.  
  
"Diana, I'm going to need a few extra feet of slack on the noose." Barbara comments as she eyes a pronounced indentation which the lasso can be wedged into. Meta-human ears pick up her request and the lasso expands as per Wonder Woman's telepathic commands.   
  
Batgirl is about to leap down to the ground to lock the lariat in place when she notices that the killer ants await her. The insects remain feisty despite the arctic frost. To her horror, they swiftly and deftly climb up the slick face of the giant meteoroid. An anxious Barbara Gordon digs into the compartments of her utility belt. Her once vast stock of potent crime fighting assets has dwindled to precious little. She has but two tear gas pellets left. Praying that they can do the trick, the daring heroine targets the ground and the ants closing in on her perch atop the giant stone.  
  
She hasn't much time. Babs reasons that if the tear gas does subdue the pests, it will be a short term reprieve. If it doesn't, they'll reach her in seconds. "I've got to risk it!" she boldly reasons to herself. Wearing a small gas filter, Batgirl clutches the glowing magic lasso with her able left hand. She jumps twenty feet down through the thick tear gas cloud to reach the potentially perilous ground below.  
  
The colony of radiation enhanced ants swarms her feet and shins as she pivots to secure the golden rope. Her pain is unthinkable. Supergirl's indestructible boots prove resilient to the voracious insects, but they pierce her own protective tights with ease. The ants bore into Babs' knee caps and crawl underneath the Kryptonian boots to further ravage her flesh. Barbara Gordon screeches in agony, but she has never been more determined. Ignoring her nightmarish predicament, Batgirl tucks the golden noose under the jagged edge. "NOW!!!" Batgirl bellows as she holds onto the golden line for dear life. The magical noose contracts tightly around the sphere-like object. Wonder Woman and Supergirl heft the meteoroid up and out of its crater. The lariat holds firm.   
  
As per their emergency fallback plan, Kara and Diana swing the giant meteoroid out over the Lex River. An ailing Batgirl releases her grip upon the lasso and plummets into the current below. Her condition is such that it will be exceedingly difficult for her to stay afloat, but the water shakes loose the predators that seek to destroy her.  
  
The troublesome meteor hurtles into the upper atmosphere. It grows smaller and smaller in the distance until even the keen eyes of Princess Diana can no longer spot it. The impact of its removal is almost immediate. The gases of the Purple Zone dissipate. The extreme weather patterns throughout the region melt away in favor of a pleasant tropical climate. Indeed, Perdition Isle is once again the Blessed Land.  
  
With her powers restored throughout the island, Supergirl speeds to Batgirl's aid. The Kryptonian zeroes in upon Babs with her super hearing. Kara plunges into the rapids and pulls her semi-conscious friend out of the water. She returns to the river bank where Diana awaits them. Suddenly all three women feel a bizarre tingling throughout their bodies. A white light envelops each of them. Their forms vanish from the Blessed Land and reappear scant moments later on Phranyx' warship. 


	16. Final Retribution

Grave concern is evident upon the faces of all as three courageous super heroines require immediate medical attention. Both the invisible jet and the Hawkship could return the group to Earth within an hour, but the best hope is right on hand. A gracious Phranyx 1 offers his remarkable talents to heal the trio of women who are the saviors of his world.  
  
Although Wonder Woman requires far and away the most extensive treatment, Phranyx 1 must tend to Batgirl first. Babs Gordon possesses no meta-human genes or abilities. As such, the poisonous bites from the killer ants work more rapidly against her body. The heroine's knees and lower legs have begun to swell up noticeably. Her skin suffers from countless grisly lesions which are every bit as painful as they appear.  
  
A light blue aura emanates from the alien's hands as he gently brings them to rest upon Batgirl's knees. His eyes are closed; his deep concentration resembles meditation. To the amazement of Earth's heroes and heroines, the open wounds on Barbara's flesh begin to close. The gross complexion and bloating of the skin subsides as the natural color and shape of her legs return. Fortunately, Gordon had not yet incurred any bone damage, so she will be able to walk freely within a day.  
  
Phranyx 1 vows to address the Congresswoman's severely broken collarbone, but he must first turn his attention to the most grievous injuries. He gazes down at the sedated form of Supergirl. Thoughts swirl in his mind of the frantic scene nearly two weeks earlier when he tended to this same young woman. Her cardiac arrest had been so devastating that it actually had required him to perform surgery. He had to make physical contact with the vital organ itself in order for even his remarkable healing powers to take the necessary full effect. Given Kara's invulnerable body, the aliens had to travel at maximum speed to the closest red sun star system to allow the incision to be made.  
  
The Phanosian places his right palm atop her crushed cheekbone and his fingertips graze her left eyebrow. Under any other circumstances, Supergirl's eye injury would be irreversible. She would be permanently blind in her left eye. The alien is able to prevent such a sad fate. He repairs the damaged eye socket. So doing relieves the trauma and permits the swelling to diminish. Phranyx 1 refrains from mending her torn retina in this initial effort. He believes that it is best for Kara's Kryptonian metabolism to aid the early healing process. Tomorrow he will restore her sight.  
  
Wonder Woman's condition is very distressing. Having regained her powers, Diana's immune system fights to ward off this horrible malady. This battle is physically exhausting, even to the princess of the Amazons, and she lies unconscious as her abductor tends to her. Phranyx 1 attempts the same treatment method which he utilized with Batgirl. Her skin shows definite signs of improvement and the bloating of her legs decreases significantly. Nevertheless, Phranyx 1's expression and demeanor do not indicate satisfaction or success.  
  
"I was afraid of this!" he laments to Diana's worried friends and colleagues. "What is it? What's wrong?" Donna Troy implores. Phranyx 1 sighs momentarily. "I can remedy the damage to her muscles, nerves, and tissues. The bones in Wonder Woman's legs are another matter. They have degenerated into what is essentially a gelatinous state." he replies. "There is no solidity left to them. Her hips and pelvis suffered some such damage, but I was able to reverse that. Unfortunately, there is no bone foundation left in her feet and legs upon which to rejuvenate them."  
  
"So you're saying she's crippled?" Wonder Girl snaps as tears roll down her pretty face. The alien nods affirmatively. Dick Grayson consoles Donna as the group is momentarily stunned by the news.   
  
"Now hold on a moment!" Hawkman suddenly insists. "You said that you can't reverse this degeneration in Diana's lower limbs, because there isn't any true bone matter left. Can't you graft bone samples from other Amazon donors to provide the necessary starting point?"   
  
A feeling of optimism spreads throughout the room, for most everyone believes that Katar's suggestion has promise. Alas, Phranyx 1 thinks otherwise. "For a normal being, I would proceed in exactly that manner, Hawkman." he explains. "The meta-human gene is vastly different however. It is largely unique to the individual. This is evidenced by the wide spectrum of abilities that meta-humans possess. The downside is that the same uniqueness which makes Wonder Woman a great champion also makes her incompatible, even to her Amazon sisters. I have heard some of you laud the princess with such praise as 'There's nobody like her!' That is all too true and sadly it is this very fact that works heavily against her in her current condition."  
  
"There must be something we can try." Black Canary argues. "The Amazons have advanced medical techniques. Perhaps they might be able to help Diana." Wonder Girl agrees that this is worth a shot and the group prepares to travel back to Earth. Phranyx 1 encourages them to make the return trip, but he offers a potential solution which just now occurs to him.  
  
"The only sure source of matching bone matter is Wonder Woman herself." the alien elaborates. "Marrow and small bone fragments can be extracted from her arms, shoulder blades and rib cage. This will not be a miracle cure. Even my healing touch can not rebuild her afflicted limbs expeditiously; the damage is far too extensive. It will take considerable time for her bones to regenerate, but given her extraordinary physiology, there's a good chance she could fully recover."  
  
With the JLA's consent, Phranyx 1 proceeds with his operation. His surgical skills are highly developed to appropriately complement his supernatural healing abilities. He introduces healthy bone and marrow samples throughout Diana's legs and feet. The procedure takes several agonizingly long hours to complete.  
  
*****  
  
"Phranyx, how is she?" Donna Troy demands as the alien steps away from the operating table. His expression is non-committal, thus leaving the group all the more anxious. Phranyx 1 groans. "The good news is that Wonder Woman will regain the use of her legs, and with luck resume her Justice League career." he begins. "The bad news is that her recovery will be long and tedious. She will not be able to place any weight or strain upon her legs for a minimum of two months. It may take as long a year before she can endure meta-human exertion. Let me also say that this is not a conservative estimate. I am taking the subject into consideration. Were she anything short of Wonder Woman, I would state unequivocally that she would never walk again."  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks have passed since the gallant trio of super heroines escaped from their exile in the Blessed Land. Supergirl has fully recovered from her eye and facial injuries. Congresswoman Barbara Gordon has returned to Washington DC. She is back on the job, but still recuperating from her 'auto accident'. Her shoulder is still a bit sore and she wears a sling to aid the healing process. Babs figures to return to action as Batgirl in another week or so.   
  
Princess Diana convalesces on Paradise Island. She undergoes three daily treatments underneath the ingenious purple ray, which she herself has helped to perfect. Her recovery is aided by the presence of Phranyx 1, who becomes the only man other than Steve Trevor to set foot on Themyscira. Showing due concern for her daughter's well-being, Queen Hippolyta has lifted the ban on male visitors to allow the him to attend to Diana. Donna Troy and several members of Hippoltya's royal guard keep a close watch on the alien to ensure that his movements are restricted to the infirmary.  
  
"I just wanted to check in on you one last time before we depart." Phranyx 1 notes. He wears a special light-weight device of Thanagarian design which spans his forehead. It serves to protect his mind from the debilitating effects of Earth's atmosphere. His mystically glowing hands provide excellent therapy for Diana's legs, which remain rigidly stiff and feel like dead weight to the Amazon. "You're coming along quite well." he observes. "Your bones are solidifying, albeit slowly. Everything else is nearly back to normal, including the cartilage, which is very encouraging."  
  
Wonder Woman listens intently to his words, but she still doesn't completely trust him. This is, after all, one of the three men who abducted her. She is now aware of the motivations behind his actions. She understands that along with Babs and Kara, they have saved an entire race from extinction. This is very gratifying to Diana and makes her pain and current hardship easier to endure.   
  
Truth is the very essence of what Wonder Woman stands for. As such, Phranyx' deception and heavy-handed tactics are pointedly disturbing, despite noble intentions. Both Batgirl and Supergirl have chosen to avoid the aliens, who remain in Justice League custody pending extradition to Phanos. Kara and Gordon resent the Phanosian trio and have been intentionally indifferent towards any overtures of appreciation from them. Initially, Diana's attitude was very similar. Circumstances have brought she and Phranyx 1 together in close proximity over the past fourteen days, however. As such, the princess has developed a bond of sorts with the visiting heroes. She disagrees with their methods, but respects the impetus behind them.  
  
"My brothers and I are being escorted back home to answer for our crimes." Phranyx 1 explains. Diana is already aware of the social nature of Phanos. She knows that Phranyx faces the death penalty for their transgressions. "Well, at least there are reasons behind your behavior." Diana responds. "Your defense counsel should be able to make a compelling argument on your behalf."   
  
"The laws and customs of our planet are much different than Earth." the alien notes. "We have no advocate to argue on our behalf nor do we need one. We are guilty as charged and readily accept the punishment that awaits us."  
  
Wonder Woman is astonished at how calm Phranyx 1 remains while discussing his short-term future. She feels an urge to criticize the rigid Phanosian legal system, but she restrains herself. The Amazon appreciates the fact that different cultures have different values. "So ..." Diana counters, "your unconventional actions lead to the salvation of your world and your reward is a death sentence? How exactly will the three of you be remembered by your people? Will you be heroes or villains?"  
  
"We have already been branded as pariahs." Phranyx 1 answers. "Our government demands our immediate return. We have been permitted to remain on Earth this long only because of your urgent need for my unique healing skills. Now that you are well enough that Amazon methods and your own hearty constitution will do the rest, we must journey home at once."  
  
"This isn't right!" Princess Diana proclaims. "Perhaps you should die based upon the traditional mores of your people. That really isn't for me to determine. It is an injustice, however, that your many years of heroic service go unrecognized. People should be remembered for the sum of their contributions, good and bad."  
  
"I'm going to Phanos with you!" Wonder Woman declares to the shock of Phranyx 1. "If you won't speak in your own defense, I will!"   
  
*****  
  
The judiciary chamber, located in the heart of the capital city Phortham, is an antiquated structure. Modern marvels of architecture surround the tiny courthouse. One doesn't have to be a native of Phanos to recognize that this hall symbolizes the relative value that its people place upon litigation. On this world, the law is supreme and unyielding. Its presiding elders expeditiously adjudicate on all criminal and civil matters. Appeals are simply unheard of.  
  
The typical legal proceeding is of little interest to Phanosian citizens, for there are no lawyers to engage in dramatic battles of wit. It has been decades since a case has drawn a capacity crowd to this site. Today, the courtroom is packed with onlookers spilling out both the front and side doors. The renowned heroes Phranyx have turned bad and they are expected to face capital punishment shortly after the formal proceeding concludes.  
  
The Justice League of America has escorted the three prisoners back to Phanos as per an extradition agreement. It was understood that the foreign contingent would simply deliver Phranyx to the Phanosian authorities and be on their way. Outworlders are not generally welcome on Phanos and their attendance is unprecedented in the judicial chamber. Wonder Woman has submitted a formal request through the government to address the high court. Given her legendary status and the principal role she played in saving the Phanosian race, the council of queens makes a noted exception for the Amazon princess. The injured heroine is accompanied by her sister Donna Troy and JLA colleagues Superman, Green Lantern and Zatanna.  
  
Diana's friends don't particularly sanction her decision to travel to Phanos for this proceeding, but they all respect the sense of honor which drives her. The visitors are all expected to remain hidden in the background while Wonder Woman alone approaches the court. As such, Green Lantern and Zatanna combine their ingenuity to create a green energy chair for the Amazon. It comfortably supports her mending frame and floats through the air as per the heroine's telepathic wishes.  
  
Even in her depleted condition, there is a grace to the princess of Themyscira which is apparent to the entire audience. Diana commands the room from the moment she enters. Energy abounds through the hall until she begins to speak. Suddenly, a universal hush stills the audience as they listen intently to her every word ...  
  
Thank you madam justices for allowing me to address your noble court this morning. By my own admission, I am a novice when it comes to the laws and customs of your people. Should I err in protocol or in any way project presumptiveness, I apologize. Your methods are different than those of my world, but I fully respect your rights to govern yourselves as you see fit.  
  
The facts of the case have already been presented and do not seem to be in any real dispute. Phranyx did intentionally recruit three alien females, I being one of them, to undertake a dangerous mission in their stead. This matter was deemed internal; the very act of even seeking our aid is therefore considered criminal. The impending death sentence for these men is solely based upon their recruitment of Supergirl, Batgirl and myself.   
  
I am not here to debate the appropriateness of your punitive system. Phranyx understands his crimes under Phanosian law and accepts his fate. He may very well deserve to die; that is for you to judge. I do wish to draw your attention to the full scope of contributions Phranyx has made to your society over the years. I urge this court and the public itself to consider the good and the bad when passing judgment, both now and for the ages.  
  
The Phranyx brothers have served your society with distinction since entering adulthood. They have bravely and selflessly worked on behalf of the whole. Their special talents have made them legendary amongst your people.  
  
Your beautiful planet faced the grave prospect of extinction due to an unconscionable evil unleashed by your misguided neighboring worlds. Everyone sought the solution to save your planet, yet it was Phranyx who felt the greatest burden of all. As the resident heroes, the safety of the public is their utmost responsibility. They risk their own lives to protect the innocent; it is inherent in the job.   
  
With your entire race threatened, Phranyx considered his three lives to be expendable. He would have willingly entered the Blessed Land, but he was realistic enough to know his own limitations. Phranyx reasoned that outside help, although prohibited by law and custom, was the best and perhaps only hope for the survival of the species. As such, he willingly sacrificed his own future to ensure the proliferation of his people.   
  
One may choose to question his methods, but not the motivation behind them. It is true that your heroes abducted Supergirl, Batgirl and myself and forced the rescue mission upon us. You must know, however, that they were not of sound mind at the time. Their intent was to ask for our assistance. I can speak for both of my friends when I say that we would have willingly responded to such a request, despite the high risk. That's what we do.  
  
In summation, I ask not that you pardon Phranyx; rather I simply implore you to consider his many achievements and the reasons behind his actions. Allow yourselves today and history tomorrow to judge these three men for the sum of their deeds, both right and wrong.  
  
Thank you all for your time and courtesy.  
  
*****  
  
The courtroom is virtually silent for nearly five minutes as the audience and justices all ponder the wise words of the spectacular Wonder Woman. Behind the bench, the judges whisper amongst themselves. They retreat into their private chambers to discuss the matter, something unseen for centuries because Phanosian law is not open to interpretation. The crowd anxiously awaits their ruling, which only now seems to be in any doubt.   
  
"We have reached a unanimous verdict." the head justice proclaims when the group emerges three hours later. "We find Phranyx guilty of all charges and he is hereby sentenced to death!" A buzz fills the still crowded courtroom. The head justice demands quiet and proceeds with her statement. "We are very touched by the arguments made before us today by Wonder Woman. Phanosian law is very specific, however, and it can not be compromised regardless of personal feelings or extenuating circumstances. Phranyx must be executed. That said, Wonder Woman is correct in lauding his years of honorable service. It is wrong to discount this past, because of his transgressions. As such, the public record will remember Phranyx fairly. This court will also initiate a formal petition to declare a national holiday in memorial of Phranyx." The justice pauses momentarily before concluding. "This court is adjourned."  
  
The Phranyx trio is led out the back of the building by a police escort. There are no restraints, for the heroes offer no resistance and are not considered a flight risk. The Earth contingent awaits him beyond the sight of the spectators. Phranyx bids them farewell, but asks a personal favor of Diana. "We would be honored," Phranyx 1 professes "if you would sit beside us during the execution process. It will commence very shortly." The princess nods affirmatively and Superman notes that they will wait in orbit and return for her.  
  
*****  
  
The execution ward is an unremarkable room, small and non-threatening. There is no apparent means of inducing death as the Phranyx brothers calmly sit on the three provided chairs. Diana's floating support chair sets down facing the three men, who are seated in a semi-circle.  
  
"What will happen to the men in the Blessed Land who de-evolved into Neanderthals?" Diana asks as a means of passing time in this very somber and awkward setting. "Unfortunately, they can not be saved" Phranyx 2 responds. "Their metamorphoses are complete and therefore irreversible." Phranyx 3 adds "They will remain in the Blessed Land, but completely isolated from those who venture there to procreate. They will live out their lives as peacefully as possible."  
  
"It's begun." Phranyx 1 suddenly interjects. An eerie silver glow envelops the Phranyx trio as they composedly hold hands. "This is specifically tailored for our DNA" Phranyx 1 reassures the Amazon. "There is no danger to you." At their request, Wonder Woman places her hands atop theirs. The three men feel no pain; rather consciousness fades as their life signs mercifully ebb. "Thank you princess." Phranyx 1 struggles as his eyes grow heavy. "We will forever be in your debt!" Their heads all droop as the final flicker of life drains from their persons.   
  
"May the glory of Gaea be with you in the afterlife." Diana whispers solemnly. She remains motionless for the next ten minutes, praying over the now deceased Phranyx. Wonder Woman's eyes open upon completion of her prayers. Small tears attempt to escape from her lower eyelids as she touches the ruby red star of her tiara to signal her friends. "I'm ready Donna." the pensive Amazon states. "It's time to return home."   
  
******************************  
  
Note to my readers : I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me during this story. When I began 'The Prophesy of the Hunt', I had a general idea of what I wanted to accomplish. As I continued writing, new ideas came to me which resulted in the story being longer than anticipated. (In fact, this final section detailing Phranyx' fate was a late addition to the outline. The concept didn't occur to me until after the first 13 chapters had been written.) Hopefully, you have found the conclusion to have been worth the wait.  
  
One reader asked if I am planning to write more adventures featuring these super heroines. The short answer is 'sort of'. I have begun writing a new Silver Age Wonder Woman monthly series for a new Virtual Comics fan fiction website (www.angelfire.com/art2/virtualcomics) which will debut early in 2002 (most likely mid-February). This is a good opportunity for me to gain further exposure as a fan fiction writer and more importantly, it's fun! Wonder Woman is my favorite comics character and, unlike many longtime characters/titles, there is a lot of new ground that can still be covered with the Amazing Amazon. This new series will be the focus of my fanfic writing efforts for the forseeable future. That said, I will try to do a new story every so often on FanFiction.net. The Silver Age versions of Supergirl, Batgirl and Black Canary are amongst my favorite comics characters. I enjoy writing stories with them as key players and will likely revisit them when I have the time.  
  
Thanks again for reading! --- Regards, Kevin 


End file.
